Miss Match
by Rayearthann
Summary: Rukawa is a cold boy who cares only about basketball... one night he was forced to go dinner with his grandpa and met a girl in a bathroom... They hated each other at sight... what happened things started to change Rukawa's life. RuOc [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from SlamDunk  
  
Chapter 1 The sun was setting, as the sky was turning into the mixture of yellow, reddish and purple. The leafs of the trees rustled softly as the wind blew gently. It was beginning of spring and the wind was cooling and flowers bloomed. A lonely figure on a pink bicycle was cycling down the lonely street. Rukawa Kaede was making his way home quickly after basketball practice. He was greeted by an old man when he reached home.  
  
"Rukawa!" The old man said. "Oh soai ar!"  
  
"Sumen ojiisan." Rukawa replied in is cool unemotional manner.  
  
"Hurry up boy, go change. Not nice to keep people waiting."  
  
"Hai," Rukawa replied shortly and went upstairs to his room.  
  
This is dumb, Rukawa thought to himself as he changed out of his uniform.  
  
His grandfather had told him to come home early to meet some old friend of his for dinner. His parents weren't around and he was supposed to take care of his grandfather. So he had no choice but to follow. Usually it was his father's responsibility. Even Rukawa, was cold, expressionless and didn't like to converse much with others, he always respects the elders. He never goes against his parents if he can help it. It was his parents' wishes to accompany his grandfather and so he would even it was against his wishes.  
  
Not far from Rukawa's home, a girl with very long dark brown hair which she tied it up into a ponytail and wearing a judo uniform. She was not very tall only a hundred and fifty eight centimeters very petite and small with snow white complexion. She hadn't been around Kanagawa for almost three years and now she had finally come home. She had been in China for that passed three years training Kenpo with her older twin brother.  
  
"HAAAAAIIIK!!!!!" She shouted as she crashed a pile of bricks into half.  
  
She stood up, smiling at her success. Even she was small and petite, she was stronger than any girl in Kanagawa. Taking a deep breath she wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her sleeves. It had been a long time since she trained in this Judo Training Hall. She had recently just returned from China after the recent death of her father. This Judo Hall was left for her and her older twin brother. Her twin brother still remained in China continuing his training in Kenpo while she was called home. She recalled her grandfather told her that she was already good enough for a girl and that was true because she could be a better fighter than any boy her age or older. Her returned was to take care of Tendoshi Judo Hall until her twin brother return, the oldest son of Tendoshi family and the true heir. The girl turned around to look at the sign hanging on the wall. Three years of intensive kenpo training in China wasn't easy. She stared at the calligraphy which wrote 'Tendoshi Judo Training Hall'.  
  
"Yuna!" A voice echoed through the place.  
  
"Hai!" The girl answered. "Kasumi neechan."  
  
"Dinner is almost ready!" Kasumi called. "Go get ready, we have guests today."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna answered.  
  
Kasumi was Yuna's oldest sister who had been taking care of house chores. She sighed walking out the Judo Training Hall. The hall actually adjoins to their house. It was a very old Judo Training Hall which was build by her grandfather many years ago. Her grandfather struggles to bring this Judo Training Hall into success. It was then carried down by her father and Yuna swears she will never lose this hall no matter what. She entered the house as Kasumi came out the kitchen.  
  
"Please tell Sota to be ready too." Kasumi told Yuna who made her way upstairs.  
  
"Hai neechan." Yuna replied unenthusiastically.  
  
Sota, Yuna's youngest brother, who was afraid of the tiniest little things. She had only been home yesterday, and Sota had already made her mad practically every minute. Besides her brother and her older sister, Yuna's grandfather, stays with them too. She knocked on Sota's door when she reached upstairs.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready." Yuna called.  
  
"OK." Yuna heard him yelled from the room. She then walked to her room which was only next to his.  
  
Guests? She thought to herself. I hadn't even settled in yet and we have guests tonight? I wonder who they are.  
  
At that time, Rukawa and his grandfather had reached an old looking Japanese style house with a sign board outside that wrote, 'Tendoshi Judo Training Hall'. Rukawa tilt his head slightly reading the sign. He never knew that his grandfather was an old friend of the Tendoshis. He had passed by this house everyday when he cycles to school and never given it much thought. They entered the front wooden gate together.  
  
"Anyone home?" Rukawa's grandfather called at front porch.  
  
"Ah you have arrived." Yuna's grandfather exclaimed coming to greet them. "Kasumi bring out tea for our guest."  
  
"Kombawa, I had brought my grandson, Rukawa." Kaede ojiisan introduced.  
  
"Tea is coming." Kasumi called coming out. Just as she did Rukawa walked into her and she spilled all the tea at his front shirt. "Ah!!! Gomen!"  
  
"Dai je bu?" Yuna's grandfather asked Rukawa. "The tea is burning hot."  
  
"I'm ok." Rukawa replied emotionlessly, even though the tea was scalding. "Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"It is down the hall next to the stairway." Tendoshi ojiisan said. "It is in the laundry room. You won't miss the sliding doors when you go into the laundry room."  
  
Rukawa walked away then, down the corridor Tendoshi ojiisan told him. He entered the laundry room and took off the sweater he was wearing. His chess where the tea had spilled on was red. Thinking he should put some cold water on it he entered the bathroom, sliding shut the door.  
  
Swinging the towel over her shoulder, Yuna walked downstairs again. She was hot and sweaty after her Judo practice and decided to take a bath. Taking clean clothes in her right arm she entered the laundry room. Slowly, she slipped herself out of her judo uniform and dumped it into the washing machine. Pulling her hair loose from the ponytail, she then slide the bathroom door opened and stood rooted at the frame of the door stunned.  
  
Rukawa put on his sweater back again when he heard someone come in. He turned around and saw a girl with very long brown hair reaching her waist standing at the frame of the door, her face filled with utter amazement. He was stunned. Never in his life, had he seen a girl without clothes before.  
  
"AUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Yuna wrapped the towel around herself quickly screaming, she stared at Rukawa angrily. She had never seen him before, and she had no idea who he was. She was astounded to see a stranger in the bathroom and had seen her naked as well.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yuna yelled.  
  
Rukawa could only remain silent for Yuna had taken him by surprise and nobody had ever caught him in such a way.  
  
"I AM GOING TO WACK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Yuna shouted as she threw her fist at his face.  
  
Yuna's grandfather and Rukawa's grandfather who was enjoying some tea at the dining hall looked up in surprise. Kasumi was still preparing dinner was also shocked came out to see what was happening. Sota who was still in the room was also surprise to hear Yuna screamed and shouted. They all ran to the bathroom to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Yuna what happened?" Kasumi asked mildly coming into the bathroom and was shock to see Yuna hit Rukawa. "Oh my, Rukawa-kun!"  
  
"Rukawa-kun?" Yuna turned to her sister in surprise.  
  
"Yuna neechan, dai je bu?" Sota asked surprise coming into the bathroom too.  
  
"I can hear you scream from my room."  
  
"You know this pervert?" Yuna asked angrily.  
  
"He is our guest, Kaede Ojiisan's grandson." Kasumi said mildly. "Rukawa-kun let me see your wound."  
  
Yuna turned back to Rukawa angrily; he had a huge bruise on his cheek where Yuna had hit him. Rukawa who had never let any girl hit him before glare back at Yuna. He could never imagine a small, petite girl like Yuna could be that strong. That punch she gave really took him by surprise and it really hurt though to prideful to admit that a girl could hurt him he remained silent and walked out the bathroom into the laundry room. He thought if Yuna was a boy he would have hit her back in returned.  
  
"My friend here just told me that Rukawa-kun goes to Shohoku High," Yuna's grandfather said looking into the bathroom slightly amused. "The school you are enrolled in. This is my granddaughter who had just come home from Kenpo training in China, Yuna Tendoshi."  
  
"Ojiisan!" Yuna said softly her voice quivering with anger. "This is not a time to introduce us."  
  
Angrily she slide the door shut loudly making everyone jumped.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready!" Kasumi called after her mildly. She turned to Rukawa. "Let me put something on that bruise Rukawa-kun. Gomen ne... my sister is really nice when you get to know her but she looses herself sometimes with that temper of hers."  
  
"You are not making things better Kasumi neechan." Sota said uncaringly walking out the laundry room.  
  
Rukawa remained silent still trying to calm himself.  
  
During dinner, the atmosphere was tense. Everyone kept stealing glances at Yuna who was still in a bad temper. Rukawa who ignored her completely though kept remembering that brief second when she walked in. He blushed remembering that moment, as quickly as it came into his mind he shook it away again. He was still angered by the time Yuna had hit him. He touched his cheek softly.  
  
That tomboy, he thought furiously though his face remained expressionless.  
  
"Ahem!" Yuna's grandfather cleared his throat. "Well, it is a good thing that my friend's grandson goes to the same school. He can look after you, you know."  
  
Everyone looked at Yuna except Rukawa. There was no reaction from her as she continued to eat.  
  
"Being in a new school is difficult." Yuna's ojiisan continued. "Especially without your twin brother, Yuki here; I was thinking you and Rukawa-kun can be such good friends."  
  
There was slight reaction from Rukawa when he heard Yuna had a twin brother. He looked up and saw there was a slight flicker in Yuna's eyes. It was only for a second and she looked like her angry self again. Rukawa wasn't even sure what he saw. Sadness? Loneliness?  
  
"Neh, Yuna neechan." Sota said. "Can you pass me the plate of mince beef with pepper?"  
  
"Can't you reach it yourself?" Yuna snapped staring at Sota angrily.  
  
"Ecks!" Sota gasped backing away. "It's ok; on second thought I don't want it anymore."  
  
Yuna's grandfather sighed then. "Yuna, can't you be more sweat, gentle, and wonderful?" As he said it, he made a few feminine movements with his hands.  
  
"Ojiisan," Sota said sweat drop appearing at his forehead, "That was not funny."  
  
"Huh?" Yuna's grandfather said.  
  
Yuna then slammed both her bowl and chopsticks down making everyone except Rukawa jumped.  
  
"Oh soi sama!" She said flatly as she collected all her plates and bowls; got up and leave the dining hall walking to the kitchen stiffly.  
  
Tendoshi ojiisan sighed. "Kasumi why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
Kasumi looked after and smiled. "She will be fine." she got up. "I'll go get tea for everyone."  
  
"I'm amazed they both are sisters," Tendoshi Ojisan said shaking his head as Kasumi left the dining hall. "One is so strong minded, stubborn, hate to lose and bad temper. Then the other is so mild, cool temper, and forgiving."  
  
"Yuna neechan's is very nice too." Sota said smiling. "It is just that Rukawa Oniisan saw her naked that is why she is so angry."  
  
Rukawa blushed then.  
  
"Sota!" Kasumi exclaimed as she entered the dining room again with a tray of tea. "Don't say things like that!"  
  
"Ah!" Sota clasped his mouth shut with both hands. "Gomen!"  
  
Rukawa daren't looked up to meet anyone's eyes. That he had never been embarrassed like that before. It was Yuna who had walked into the bathroom on him.  
  
Yuna, he thought angrily. That tomboy. What kind of girl is she anyway? Staying in this Judo place and just came home from kenpo training in China?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ How is the story so far? Please review please... Like to know what everyone think of the starting... thank you... 


	2. Chapter 2

Silence R-MitsuI133: Moshi Moshi glad to know you like my fic... I do have problems with my grammar and vocab... so I hope you can understand what I'm writing sometimes... thanks you so much for your review... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters from SlamDunk  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was early the next morning, when Rukawa took his racer bike cycling out his house. It was his usual routine every morning, to go to the nearest basketball court to practice basketball. He was up much earlier than before because he hadn't stayed on to practice last evening. He frowned slightly thinking about the night before. If only he needn't have to go to Tendoshi residents, nothing of that sort would happen. However, as he cycled down the deserted street he was amazed to see a familiar person running at the side of the road.  
  
Yuna who loves this morning jogs, was enjoying the cool morning breeze. She used to come out every morning with her twin brother and her father though; both her twin brother and father would always challenge each other. She had missed Japan terribly especially her friends. However, she lost all contacts with them when she started intensive training. The training she went for took up so much of her time, she didn't have the time for anything else but studying on her free time. Her father had hired a tutor for her so that she wouldn't fall behind in school work.  
  
Rukawa watched Yuna's cheerful, and carefree expression she had on her face. It was so unlike yesterday night when he met her. She was actually pretty when she wasn't angry. Without much thought about it and not wanting Yuna to see him, Rukawa sped up.  
  
As Yuna turned around the corner towards the neighbouring neighbourhood, she ran across a park and heard someone playing ball inside. Curious she walked to the fence and looked in over the bushes and her eyes widened with surprise. Her surprise was soon covered by anger when she saw Rukawa inside practicing basketball. She turned away indignantly and started jogging again.  
  
"Ces, that Hentai," Yuna said under her breath. "Of all people I had to bump into. I have to bump into him early in the morning."  
  
"Ee ki ti mas!" Yuna cried as she grabbed her briefcase and ran out the house.  
  
"Yuna neechan!" Sota called after her. "Wait for me!"  
  
"We are going the different direction!" Yuna shouted back still running.  
  
Yuna was so used to running to school before; she always did that with her twin brother when they were in junior school, which was before they were sent to China. They practically race to school everyday. When she reached the school front gate she smiled looking at the big white building. How different everything looked in China. She was really glad she came home. She smiled softly as she made her way into the building swiftly.  
  
A minute before the bell rang; Rukawa cycled 'blindlessly' through the gate. He was still asleep as he cycled to the back of the building to park his bike. The other students still hanging around outside dodged away from him as he zig zagged his way to the back.  
  
"That is Rukawa!" Some girls swooned as they saw him though he didn't pay much attention for he was dozing off. He then made his way to his class ignoring the giggling and blushing girls.  
  
A few minutes after the bell rang the door of Year 1 Group 1 class slide opened. Yuna then entered the class with the teacher. Everyone turned to see who that new girl was. All the boys looked at her with stars in their eyes while some girls stared at her with envy. Her flawless figure was hard to find that every girl would dream to have. She had her hair still tied in her usual ponytail. She hardly ever let her hair loose except while she sleeps and when she takes her bath.  
  
Yuna was nervous as she walked in slowly and stood before the whole class. She looked around the class, and found boys smiling at her and some girls glaring at her. She sighed inwardly. What was new anyway, she was so used to that kind of treatment even when she was in Junior School with her twin brother. Her twin brother however attracted the opposite of course.  
  
"We have a new student, who had recently come home from China." The teacher introduced. "Please welcome, Yuna Tendoshi, class."  
  
Yuna bow slightly.  
  
"You can take a seat by the window." The teacher said.  
  
Yuna made her way to the table next to a girl who had shoulder length brown hair. She had a very nice smile and kind face. She was smiling at Yuna when she came over to take her seat.  
  
"Welcome home," She said. "I'm Haruko Akagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Yuna smiled in returned. For a change there was a girl nice to her.  
  
"Do you like basketball?" Haruko whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked at her in surprised. She saw a pair of anxious and excited eyes staring back at her. She smiled then and nodded once.  
  
"I'll show you Shohoku Basketball team after school." She whispered excitedly. "You will love them."  
  
"OK." Yuna whispered back.  
  
Shohoku basketball team? She thought to herself. Are they any good?  
  
She did play basketball with her brother before. Her brother was the best player in Junior School and she was pretty good in three pointers. Though she hadn't touch basketball for three years now. She wondered if she was still good at it. Taking a deep breath she tried to concentrate on the subject.  
  
It seemed like ages to Yuna but it was only the morning over when the bell finally rang for lunch. Some of the students cheered as they rushed out to the cafeteria. Yuna got up too. She thought it was time to go explore the school a little.  
  
"Break time!" Some boys shouted running out the class.  
  
"Want to join us for lunch?" Haruko asked when Yuna headed for the door alone. Yuna turned around and saw two other girls with Haruko. "This is Fujii," Haruko said pointing to a girl with short brown hair. "And this is Matsui." She then pointed to another girl with light brown almost orange hair which was tied up into china girl style.  
  
"I was thinking of exploring the place a little." Yuna replied. "But thanks for asking anyway. I'll see you in class later."  
  
Haruko waved slightly as Yuna walked out the class alone.  
  
I guess I may want to check out the basketball court here, Yuna thought walking down the corridor which was now crowded by students.  
  
"Yuna Tendoshi!"  
  
Yuna then heard someone called from behind her. She stopped and turned her head around to look. Slowly her eyes widened with surprised when she saw who it was. She couldn't believe that he had come to Shohoku as well.  
  
"Oh no!" She whispered to herself. "It's him."  
  
Meanwhile at Year1 Group 10 class, Rukawa was sleeping on his table was awaken by the bell. He looked up slightly still flustered and tired.  
  
"Hey! Rukawa!" The boys in his class called. "Aren't you going to the cafeteria? If you don't hurry everything will be sold out!"  
  
Rukawa remained silent as his classmates ran out of the class leaving him still sitting on his place. There were still some students left in class. They were those that brought their own lunch. He got up slowly when someone from his class rushed inside again.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" The boy that rushed in cried. "There is a fight right now at the roof top! This is so unusual it's between a year 2 boy from the swordsmanship club and a new girl in year 1!"  
  
"Girl?" The others chorus.  
  
Rukawa who was uninterested got up slowly and left the class. He stopped on his tracks outside the door when he heard the rest of the conversation the boys were having.  
  
"Yes, a new girl by the name of Yuna Tendoshi!" The boy continued. "I heard she is in Group 1 class and is very pretty!"  
  
"This is interesting come let's go see!" They all rushed out then.  
  
Yuna? He thought as he turned to the direction the boys ran off.  
  
At the roof top, both Yuna and the year 2 boy had attracted a number of students. Yuna glared at the boy furiously, she hated him since junior school for he had made her life a living hell ever since she met him. He was Kutzo Hiroko.  
  
"Why don't you admit that you like me?" Kutzo said in his egoistic manner. "We are always such lovers!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Yuna shouted back. "Leave me alone Kutzo!"  
  
"Well, I accept your challenge." Kutzo smiled. "When I win you will date me."  
  
Rukawa walked up the stairs then and through the door long enough to hear what Kutzo had said. He watched them in his cold expressionless manner. Yuna was her furious self again; far more furious than she was the night before. Rukawa wondered what this boy had done to make her so angry.  
  
"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO DATE YOU!" Yuna yelled, jumped up and gave him a side kick on his face.  
  
Rukawa eyes flickered a little with surprise when he saw Kutzo flew off his feet and fell backwards a metre away and landed on the floor unconscious. The students watching all gasped.  
  
"Jerk!" Yuna mumbled under her breath.  
  
She turned around and stopped short when she realized five other boys were waiting for her. She clutched her hands into fist shaking with anger then.  
  
"We will take care of you for doing that to our sempai!" One of them said.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna's raised her eyebrows up her forehead. "You boys are going to regret this."  
  
The boy who spoke ran towards her before he had the chance to attack her, Yuna was too quick jumped up into the air, and flipped over his head as her hands land on his shoulder and sprang up higher into the air did a summersault and landed swiftly on her legs behind him. Rukawa watched her now filled with amazement. Yuna then turned around to face the attacker in a fighting position. Then she realized all five of them were going to take her at the same time. Her anger grew.  
  
"CREEPS!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Rukawa watched her take down all five of them in a minute. After she had beat the last boy, all of them lay on the ground unconscious. She was taking deep breaths after that. Her ponytail lay on her shoulder as she still stood in a fighting position for a moment before she straighten up and pushed her ponytail away from her shoulder.  
  
Rukawa turned to the door then after Yuna had defeated those five boys. Never in his life had he ever seen such a girl before. He walked down the steps slowly wondering what was that all about. He had never been curious about any girl before and he was slightly surprise this tomboy had cause this curiousity.  
  
Yuna who didn't know that Rukawa was among the boys watching her said softly. "Moh!" She didn't see Rukawa left either. "Of all nerves. I really hate boys."  
  
With that she turned towards the exit. Everyone by the door watching quickly moved away for her to walk through. She made her way down slowly, feeling frustrated. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she bumped into someone at the corner of the corridor.  
  
"Sumimesen." Yuna said and realized the person was really tall. She looked up and found herself looking at a pair of cold blue eyes. She frowned when she saw Rukawa looking back down at her in his expressionless eyes. "Oh its you. What are you doing around here anyway? Spying on me again?"  
  
"Who wants to spy on a tomboy like you?" Rukawa said coldly.  
  
Yuna gritted her teeth then, he was so infuriating. "What about you?" She snapped. "Hentai!" She turned away with her nose in the air and walked off.  
  
Rukawa no baka! Yuna thought to herself.  
  
That 'unbelievable stupid tomboy'! Rukawa thought to himself walking away the opposite direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
So how is the chapter so far? Please review!!! Need some feedbacks...  
  
Mina thank you so much!!!!! For your review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in SlamDunk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The final bell rang for the school to end. Yuna read through her notes she had taken down one last time before she pack her things away. She wasn't very far behind in school work to her relieve. In fact there were a few subjects like Physics, Chemistry and her mathematics; she was ahead of everyone.  
  
"Yuna chan!" Haruko called. "Are you ready? We are going to the basketball court now."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna clasped her briefcase shut. "I'm ready."  
  
"You will enjoy it." Haruko said excitedly. "I heard they will be having a practice match. Year 1 with the sempai. My brother is the captain. He is very good too! Besides my brother, there is also Rukawa Kaede. He is excellent!" Haruko blushed while talking about Rukawa. However Yuna stopped on her tracks. Haruko turned to her surprised. "Yuna dai je bu?"  
  
"That hentai!" Yuna said under her breath. "He is in the basketball team?"  
  
"Nani?" Haruko asked curiously.  
  
"Nanda mo nai!" Yuna laughed uneasily. "Let's go."  
  
She then remembered seeing Rukawa at the court today. She sighed inwardly, she shouldn't be that surprise. With his height anyone would had guessed. They made their way to the basketball court then. Yuna was astounded to see that mostly every door was surrounded by girls and all of them were rooting for Rukawa. Her eyebrows shot up her forehead nearly reaching her hairline.  
  
He is pretty famous for a hentai. Yuna thought.  
  
She then walked closer to one of the doors with Haruko and her friends. She was even more taken aback when she saw Rukawa did an excellent dunk and all the girls around the doors screamed mercilessly. Even Yuna had to shut her ears until they stopped shouting.  
  
"Ah reh?" Yuna whispered to herself. "Not bad for a hentai."  
  
"Eh?" Yuna then heard someone said. "Yuna chan?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuna turned to that direction she heard someone called her. She saw a girl in t-shirt, tights, her curly hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a cap walked over to her. Yuna smiled then. "Ayoko sempai! You came to Shohoku too?"  
  
"Hah I thought it was you." Ayoko said smiling. "How is Yuki your twin brother? The last time I remember he went to China before you did."  
  
"He is still there." Yuko said.  
  
"You do know Kutzo is here don't you?" Ayoko asked very serious now.  
  
Yuna's smiled disappeared. "I just found out during lunch." She said solemnly. "If I had known I wouldn't even dream of coming here."  
  
Ayoko shook her head. "He hasn't change?"  
  
"Not a single bit."  
  
"Heads up!" Someone shouted then. A ball was flying towards the girls' direction.  
  
All then girls screamed ducking away, some just shut their faces. However, Yuna turned towards the ball swiftly and caught it daftly in her hands. She looked over the boy who had thrown the ball. He was very tall like Rukawa but he had red hair. He stood in the middle of the court slightly flustered.  
  
Rukawa looked over to the girls too, and saw how quick Yuna had caught that ball. He never saw anyone move like that before and remembered she had kenpo training in China. He saw Yuna watching Sakuragi Hanamichi with a slight interest in her eyes as she tilted her head a little.  
  
"I hope that ball is not aiming at me." Yuna spoke then.  
  
"Iya..." Hanamichi laughed uneasily. "Gomen..."  
  
"BAKA!" Akagi shouted then hitting him hard on the head.  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows amused. Ayoko turned to Yuna then. She was looking very worried and so was Haruko.  
  
"Dai je bu?" Ayoko asked. "That is Sakuragi Hanamichi; he usually does mistakes during practice.  
  
"I'm fine!" Yuna grinned and twist the ball in her finger. "I caught it. It was no problem at all."  
  
"Don't mind Sakuragi-kun." Haruko said timidly. "He is new in basketball."  
  
"Don't worry!" Yuna laughed and threw the ball to one of the players inside, he caught it and they start practicing again. "I'm fine."  
  
"Yuna Chan!!!!" Suddenly they heard Kutzo called.  
  
"Eck!" Yuna suddenly paled. "I'm not fine now."  
  
Everyone at the basketball court turned to see Kutzo flinging his arms around Yuna who looked like she rather disappeared on the spot right away. As quickly as Kutzo had hugged her, her fists flew up aiming for his right eye and Kutzo fell to the floor unconscious again. Everyone watched Kutzo fell, and then they turned to Yuna again. She was taking deep breaths looking so shocked, she looked slightly pale.  
  
"Calm down!" Ayoko said tapping her back.  
  
"How can I stay calm?" Yuna said still looking flustered. "I better go before he wakes up again. I'll see you tomorrow Haruko chan. Nice seeing you again Ayoko sempai." Realizing the rest of the basketball team was looking at her she waved slightly and smiled at them uneasily. "Ja ne mina!"  
  
She turned to leave then. Rukawa watched her departing figure curiously. His curiousity had increase to another higher level as he turned away from Yuna and continued practicing.  
  
It was after practice while everyone was leaving the court and getting ready to go home. Rukawa, on the other hand remained behind to continue practicing. He stopped when he heard Ayoko mentioned Yuna. He turned to see, she was talking to Kutzo. He listened to their conversation then.  
  
"Why can't you stop what ever you are doing to her?" Ayoko said desperately. "Give her a break; she had suffered so much when she was in junior school."  
  
"Until he dates me, if not I won't give up." He said in his confident manner. "We had been always such lovers."  
  
"When had you both been lovers?" Ayoko mumbled angrily. "You are unbelievable."  
  
"Of course, for such beauty like Yuna chan's I will never give up."  
  
"You are one nut case." Ayoko said shaking her head as she walked away. "She had made her life miserable ever since she met you. Just stop what ever you are doing."  
  
"I will never," He flared with emotion. "Besides I'll be the only boy that dates her."  
  
"Well, wait until you start growing white hair and your bones starts to grow weak and it will still never happen." Ayoko said as she walked away from Kutzo. "Moh, he is one unbelievable, infuriating boy."  
  
"Sempai." Rukawa stopped her then.  
  
"Eh, Rukawa?" Ayoko looked at him in surprised. "You still here?"  
  
"I want to ask you something." He said shortly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"Kutzo?" Ayoko looked at Rukawa confused.  
  
"Why is he troubling Yuna?"  
  
"Yuna chan?" Ayoko said now in surprise. "You know her?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"Oh well," Ayoko said then. "Yuna and I happened to study in the same junior school. Kutzo was in the same school too and in my class. He had eyes for her since then and he had made an announcement saying that if he could ever beat her, she will have to go out on a date with him. Knowing Yuna she will never lose. She hated to lose no matter what, so Kutzo never got to win, so knowing that he didn't have a chance. He had asked his fellow mates from the swordsmanship club to help him. Every morning, Yuna had to beat down ten over boys before school starts. Not long later she went to China and it ended there. Unfortunately, it seemed to be starting again but I know Yuna. It will be over her dead body to date Kutzo."  
  
Rukawa stopped on his tracks when he heard Yuna fighting ten over boys. Ayoko turned to Rukawa for brief moment Ayoko thought she saw Rukawa looking slightly surprised though that slight emotion went away as quickly as it came. She tilted her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Rukawa." Ayoko said. "She owned a Judo Hall remember? She started training in combat since she was a little girl. She never loses every morning. In fact she gave each and everyone of them a good kick up the ass."  
  
"I'm not worried." Rukawa said indifferently.  
  
"Aren't you going home yet?"  
  
"Iya," he said. "I'm going to practice some more."  
  
"OK then," Ayoko shrugged. "Gam bak te ne!"  
  
Why must I worry about that tomboy? Rukawa thought silently to himself as he walked away from Ayoko. Girls are always so troublesome.  
  
"HAAAAIIIIK!!!!" Yuna cried as her right arm swing down from above crashing on a pile of bricks into half. She straightened up then and looked around. It was so boring training alone. If only her twin brother was around.  
  
She then sat down the floor in front of the crushed bricks thinking about her brother. They were so close before he was sent to China. She sighed out loud, even when she was in China their training grounds were different and she had never even seen her brother even once when she was there those three years. Then her grandfather had urgent letters asking Yuna to come home after the death of their father. Her brother continues his training while she had to come home to look after this Judo Hall for recently there were many others coming to challenge trying to take this hall.  
  
She laid down the floor then, a big responsibility for only a 15 years old girl. This Judo Hall was like their home, they grew up here, sleep here, and had parties here, everything here. Even Yuna hadn't been around for three years, this place was still a place she could call home. She will never ever lose it. She sat up then pulling out a letter from inside her Judo Uniform. A challenge letter issued to her today, and the challenger would be coming tomorrow around the evening. She would have enough time to come home from school then.  
  
Yuna sighed again, let's see how, my first challenge goes tomorrow. All I know I will never lose.  
  
She then crushed the letter in her hand and got up to her feet.  
  
"Yuna neechan!" Sota called. "Your call."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna replied running out the hall to retrieve the phone. After a short conversation on the phone with one of her classmates she hung up. Her grandfather came up behind her then.  
  
"Are you ready for the match tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Never this ready." Yuna said with confident.  
  
"That is my grandchild." Ojisan smiled encouragingly. "By the way, Kaede Ojiisan and Rukawa- kun will be coming tomorrow for dinner again. Behave yourself and be nice to Rukawa-kun alright."  
  
"That hentai!" Yuna cried. "How can I be nice to him?"  
  
"Now Yuna," Her grandfather said warningly. "You have to be more polite."  
  
"He was the one..." Yuna voice trailed off when she came to the part that he saw her naked. Turning away from her grandfather stiffly she then said. "Never mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
That sin ji na re nai hentai! Yuna thought angrily. I'll never forgive him! Never!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done, hope mina, enjoyed it!!!! Next chapter Rukawa will come for dinner again... will fireworks goes off???? ^_^ I guess you will have to read and find out in the next chapter... I'll try to put it up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in SlamDunk...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The bell rang indicating the last class of the day. Yuna quickly chucked her stuff into her briefcase. It was the day of her match with her first challenger since the day she came home from China. Haruko came up to her as she packed hurriedly.  
  
"Are you coming to the basketball practice again?" She asked.  
  
"Iya, I'm busy today." Yuna said clasping her briefcase shut. "Ja Haruko-chan!"  
  
Yuna dashed out the class without waiting for Haruko to answer. Yuna dashed passed Group 10 class just as Rukawa walked out his class. He turned to the direction where Yuna had zoomed passed.  
  
What's the hurry? He thought to himself watching her running down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Without much thought about it he made his way to the changing room to get ready for practice, attracting some girls on the way there.  
  
Practice was tough that day because; they will be having a practice match with Ryonan High very soon, the basketball team that had won fourth place last year. Akagi was very strict with them and after practice Rukawa was already quite tired. He wasn't very please when he remembered he had dinner to attend to with the Tendoshi. He took a quick shower change and left the building, getting his bike he cycled out the school.  
  
His grandfather waited for him impatiently when he reached home. Rukawa dozing on the bike was still dozing when he walked up to his room to change out of his uniform.  
  
"Rukawa!" His grandfather shouted from downstairs. "Will you hurry up?"  
  
Rukawa appeared from his room again, coming down the stairs undisturbed. His eyes were barely opened when they made their way to the Tendoshi Resident.  
  
At the meantime, Yuna had just finished the match with her first challenger and she had won. Gotten a few bruises and scratches herself, Sota helped her to disinfect her injuries in the dining hall.  
  
"Itai!" Yuna cried. "Careful Sota, that hurts!"  
  
"I'm very careful already!" Sota challenged. "You are lucky we won."  
  
"Lucky?" Yuna flared. "That was skills."  
  
"Anyone home?" They heard Kaede Ojiisan's voice at the porch.  
  
"Hai!" Kasumi said then bustling out the kitchen to greet them. "Please come in."  
  
"Thanks for inviting us to dinner again." Kaede ojiisan said.  
  
"You are welcome." Kasumi said guiding them to the dining hall.  
  
Rukawa who still had his eyes half close followed suit, he was jerked fully awake when he heard Yuna shouted.  
  
"Itai!!!! Sota!!!"  
  
"Gomen!" Sota said rather afraid.  
  
Rukawa and his grandfather entered the dining area to see, Yuna snatching the ointment from Sota angrily. She was covered in scratches and bruises, still in her judo uniform.  
  
"I will do it myself." She said irately.  
  
"Ah, I heard you had a challenge here today." Kaede ojiisan said when he saw Yuna in such state. "Did you win?"  
  
"Of course she did." Yuna's grandfather entered the dining area then. "If not we loose our Judo Hall."  
  
"I told you ojiisan I will never lose." Yuna said indignantly and stood up. "No matter what, I will never ever lose."  
  
Yuna turned away from them and took a step forward but stopped immediately, she shut her eyes tight, wincing. She totally forgot she had sprained her ankle during the match. Cursing inwardly, she clutched her hands into fists. She was very angry at herself for being so careless.  
  
"Yuna neechan!" Sota exclaimed. "Dai je bu? That guy, when he tripped you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Yuna snapped. "I'm fine!"  
  
Not wanting anyone to know that her ankle actually hurts she tried her best to walk out the dining area normally. Just as she was about to leave Kasumi came in carrying their dinner.  
  
"Ah, Yuna dinner is ready." She said as Yuna walked out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Yuna said shortly. "Go ahead and have dinner without me."  
  
"Ah reh!" Kasumi said. "After I had cooked her favourite dishes."  
  
"Never mind her." Tendoshi Ojiisan said. "We will leave some dinner for her. We shall eat first."  
  
Rukawa observed Yuna as she walked down the corridor to the front door; she slipped on her sneakers slowly and walked out. Without much thought about it, he joined the rest for dinner.  
  
Yuna walked down the quiet neighbourhood. The street lambs had switched on giving her dim light as she walked down the side walk. Yuna turned around the corner heading for the park she so often visits when she was around. She walked into the very dimly lit park; there was a pair of swings which were so familiar to her.  
  
Somehow things never change she thought to herself as she sat on one of them. After a few minutes passed she swing to and fro softly looking down the ground.  
  
Flash back...  
  
It was one evening almost four years back, when she and her brother were in this park sitting on the pair of swings.  
  
"Oniisan!" Yuna said. "Why have you got to go China?"  
  
"I have to train myself to be the best of course." Yuki replied giving her a charming smile. "One day Tendoshi Judo Training Hall will be mine and I will have a big responsibility to take care of it. It is our home. No matter what I cannot lose it. This training in China is to prepare me for challenges that await me in the future."  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much." Yuna said sadly, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Now don't cry." Yuki said putting his hand around her shoulders. "You have to be brave now and strong. Promise me something."  
  
"Anything." Yuna said wiping the tears away from her eyes quickly looking up her brother bravely.  
  
"Promise me never to lose Tendoshi Judo Training Hall while I'm away and I promise you I will returned to Kanagawa and take care of you and our home. Remember this hall is our home."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna smiled. "I promised."  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"And so I trained myself in combat every single day." She said to herself softly.  
  
She looked around the small park that never changed. The same slide was still there, the sea-saw looks just the same. The monkey bars were still there. Even the same trees and bushes still looked the same to Yuna. She smiled softly then.  
  
Something never changed somehow, she thought herself and chuckled softly. I never changed either.  
  
This was the park Yuna always come after she finished a fight. She always sat on this same swing and think about her brother. The promise that her brother made, kept her going no better what. Even how difficult life was for her, she went on struggling with it. This promise was her hope her confidents. She sighed and looked up the dark starless sky.  
  
I wonder if you are alright Oniisan, Yuna thought. I really wish you are here with me.  
  
It took Yuna sometime at the park, and everyone at home had finished dinner. Kasumi was pouring tea for everyone then. Tendoshi Ojiisan was pretty angry that Yuna went out on them like that. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
"Oh soai ar!" He said. "How can she just leave like that when we have guests?"  
  
"She never changed did she?" Kasumi said smiling mildly. "She always goes out after a match."  
  
"Now you mentioned it, you are right." Tendoshi ojiisan said thinking hard. "I wonder where does she go all the time?"  
  
"Here Rukawa-kun." Kasumi said pouring some tea for him.  
  
"Arigatou." Rukawa said emotionlessly.  
  
"Yuna is so strong." Sota said waving his hand absent mindedly. "She will be fine. You should see her this evening; she can still jump up to her feet after she hurt her leg!"  
  
"Yuna injured her leg!" Kasumi said worriedly. "Will she alright going out alone like that?"  
  
"Hmmm," Sota said thinking hard now. "Come to think about it now, she might have broken her ankle or something."  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi place a hand on her cheeks, looking even more worried now. "I think we should go look for her!"  
  
Just as she said that they heard Yuna's voice at the front porch. "Oh kai dee!"  
  
"Yuna!" Kasumi exclaimed getting up to her feet as Yuna walked into the dining area looking slightly bewildered at all the worried faces. Except for Rukawa, who took a sip of his tea unperturbed.  
  
"Hai?" Yuna asked looking at her.  
  
"Dai je bu?" Kasumi said anxiously. "Sota said you broke your ankle!"  
  
"Eh?" Yuna's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Broke my ankle?"  
  
"Yes, Sota said you broke your ankle!"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Yuna turned towards Sota who was gulping down his tea quickly.  
  
"Broke my ankle, eh, Sota?" Yuna said menacingly. "Do I look like a baka to let anyone break my ankle?"  
  
"Ah, hahahhaha!" Sota laughed uneasily. "Jo dan, jo dan!"  
  
"Sota next time don't scare us like this." Tendoshi Ojiisan said angrily.  
  
"Sometimes, Sota it is so much better if you keep your mouth shut!" Yuna said her voice quivering with anger. She then pushed her sleeves up threatening Sota with her fists. "I'll will..."  
  
"Eeeks!" Sota quickly moved towards Tendoshi Ojiisan and hide behind his back.  
  
"Yuna, dinner is left for you in the kitchen." Kasumi said calmly. "I'm so glad you are alright."  
  
"Arigatou." Yuna said lowering her fists at Sota.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen then. There was a small western dining table in the kitchen usually used when there wasn't any guest. Feeling much better to eat alone Yuna sat down. Feeling slightly annoyed that Sota told everyone she hurt her ankle. While she was eating Rukawa walked into the kitchen then. Yuna looked up and immediately she scowled when she saw him. Rukawa undisturbed by her glare just ignored her.  
  
"What do you want?" Yuna snapped.  
  
"Cold drink." He said shortly opening the refrigerator and took out a can of soda.  
  
Yuna continued eating her dinner then and ignored him. Rukawa holding the can in his right hand, opened the can with only a finger and looked over at Yuna silently, the other hand in his pocket.  
  
"Was that why you were in a hurry?" Rukawa asked after several minutes of silent passed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Yuna said flatly without looking up.  
  
"Just asking." He replied shortly and took a sip of the drink.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Yuna said infuriated looking up at his cold blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't say I did." Rukawa retorted.  
  
They both glared at each before Rukawa walked out the kitchen. It was so unlike him to start a conversation but, Yuna was so different from other girls which made him converse to her easily. However, she seemed to have grudge on him after what happened on their first meeting.  
  
It wasn't even my fault. Rukawa thought angrily. She was the one walking in on me in the bathroom. Moreover she hit me. Yuna that tomboy!  
  
Yuna watched Rukawa walked out, heatedly. Rukawa, baka! She thought to herself. Can't he at least say he was sorry the last time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for your reviews mina!!!! And please review, I would love to hear some feedbacks... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Silence R_MitsuI33, glad to get some feedbacks from you ^_^ I had changed the Jap phrases to English though it will be slightly difficult for me... I can't write properly without them @_@ I'll try to edit my story as much as I can, though I guess my grammar and vocab problems will be still the same :p So I really hope you can read my fic... thanks for telling me about the Jap phrases are confusing... I always forget not everyone knows Japanese ^_^ though I will still use some of them. I'll write down the meanings... of course... I'll also explain the once I had used in previous chapters... if I have miss anything please tell me... in future chapters I'll try not put in Jap phrases anymore though some simple ones...  
  
Japanese Meanings:  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Neechan: Sister  
  
Baka: Stupid  
  
Ha na sai: Let go  
  
Sin ji na ra nai: Unbelievable  
  
Hentai: Pervent  
  
Sumen / Gomen: Sorry  
  
Oh soai: Late  
  
Tadaimas / Oh kai dee: I'm home  
  
Ee ki ti mas: I'm leaving  
  
Oh soi sama: Excuse me  
  
Dai je bu: Are you alright? / I'm fine. (This can be a question and an answer)  
  
Mina: Everyone  
  
Ja/ Ja-ne: See ya!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SlamDunk  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Huh?" Yuna turned to Haruko in surprised. "The basketball team lost at the practice match with Ryonan High?"  
  
"Hai!" Haruko said sadly. "There was a player in that team, number seven. Akira Sendoh, he was really good."  
  
"Akira Sendoh?" Yuna wondered out loud.  
  
"Even Rukawa- kun couldn't beat him." Haruko said miserably.  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna whispered.  
  
She had watched him practice before but not all the time, even how she despised him she had to admit that he was good. Now, that Haruko was telling her that someone by the name of Akira Sendoh was even better than him.  
  
How good is Akira Sendoh anyway? Yuna thought. No wonder Rukawa was practicing even harder than before.  
  
"Are you coming to the practice today?" Haruko asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I had to meet up with some of my old friends from the gymnastic team after school." Yuna said. "I may be joining up the gymnastic team."  
  
"Gymnastic team?" Haruko looked amazed. "You can do gymnastic?"  
  
Yuna smiled at Haruko surprised face she nodded. "I used to be in the school team too when I was in junior school."  
  
"I heard that their practice match will be with a very strong team too." Haruko said. "I think it is the team from Ryonan as well."  
  
"Really?" Yuna said wonderingly. "Maybe that was why they asked me join the team.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After school Yuna made her way to the gymnastic hall. The captain was very happy to see her come.  
  
"Arigatou for coming Yuna!" The captain said. She was taller than Yuna by an inch and her hair was in a very boy cut style. "Why don't you get change into the leotard and join the tryouts."  
  
"Hai Nabiko Sempai." Yuna said. "But don't get your hopes too high, I hadn't practice gymnastic for almost three years now. I may be quite slow right now compared to the time you met me in junior school."  
  
"We will see when we inspect your tryouts." Nabiko said smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, at the basketball court, Rukawa and the other first years Ishi, Kuwata and Sasaoka were mopping the floor before the sempai arrive. Sakuragi however was late and wasn't there yet.  
  
"Did you hear?" Kuwata said while he mopped. "Yuna had joined the gymnastic team. I wonder will she be any good."  
  
Rukawa who was also mopping stopped for a second when he heard Yuna's name before he continued again looking unperturbed.  
  
That tomboy, in gymnastic? Rukawa thought to himself silently. She will probably break anything she touches there. They had got to be kidding.  
  
"Really? Sasaoka said then. "How I wish I could go there to watch then." ************************************************************************  
  
"Yuna you are amazing!" Nabiko exclaimed at the end of the practice. "I'm so glad you came. Even you stopped for three years, it seemed like you never did!"  
  
"I'm surprised myself too," Yuna said smiling. Maybe Kenpo training and sped up my senses too, she thought silently to herself.  
  
She threw the clubs up, spinning, then she jumped up did a split in the air and caught the clubs swiftly. She had attracted a lot of guys to the gymnastic hall all of them came to watch her perform.  
  
"Well, the match will be coming up next week, everyone has to prepare." Nabiko said to the rest. "All right, this is all for the day!"  
  
The girls dispersed when Yuna left the hall, and headed to the locker room. She took her things and a towel and headed back to the gymnastic hall. It was already deserted by the time she went back. Glad, that she could be alone so that no one could disturb her practice.  
  
Over that the basketball team, Akagi had just let them off too. Everyone made their way to the exit.  
  
"I heard from a friend just now that Yuna was great." Kuwata said. "How I wish I could go watch as well."  
  
"Eh," Ishi said. "It is not only you, I would also want to go if there isn't practice as well."  
  
Rukawa listened to their conversation silently as they all made their way to the locker room. That tomboy sure can attract boys, he thought. He then took out a towel wrapped in around his shoulders he headed out again when Sasaoka called.  
  
"Eh, Rukawa, you aren't going home yet?" he asked  
  
"No." Rukawa said shortly and left.  
  
While walking back to the court he was surprised to see there were lights coming out from the gymnastic hall. Rukawa suspected, the only person who would still be inside as he walked over to the gym hall. He looked in and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw Yuna inside still practicing. She was using the ribbons this time, Rukawa was amazed to see how gracefully she could handled the ribbon in the hand making all kinds of shapes with it. His eyes widened with surprised when he saw, Yuna threw the ribbon to the other end of the hall and did a split in mid air reaching out to the ribbon, caught it swiftly and she land on her feet gracefully.  
  
Yuna smiled pleased with the practice, she turned to her bags and towel and went over to them and picked up the towel. She then turned towards the door and got a fright out of her life when she saw a very tall person standing by the door. She thought everyone had gone home, when she stared at the familiar cold blue eyes, she scowled.  
  
Rukawa watched, that pleasant and pretty face turning sour. He sighed inwardly and thought, doesn't she ever get tired of being angry all the time.  
  
"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She snapped. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just came to watch." He said indifferently.  
  
"Oh really!" Yuna retorted.  
  
"You are good." Rukawa said in his unemotional voice before he turned to leave.  
  
Yuna's mouth fell opened then, staring at the door even Rukawa had left. His voice echoed in her head. 'You are good'.  
  
"Huh?" She whispered still stunned.  
  
She turned away from the door then to retrieve her things. Must be her imagination, she thought as she packed her stuff and wear her uniform over the leotard. She didn't feel like showering in school, for she was thinking of having a nice long hot bath at home. She slung her sport bag over her shoulder and picked up her briefcase, then making her way out. While walking out the building she heard the sound of bouncing ball in the basketball court. She turned to the hall and saw the lights were still on.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna said softly. "The basketball team is sure hardworking."  
  
She walked over then and slide one of the doors opened. She was stunned to see only one person inside practicing and he was Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa unaware someone was watching carried on with his practice like nothing matters to him the world. He was swift in his bouncing, he never misses any shot and a three pointer that he shot made Yuna raised her eyebrows so high it almost disappeared up her hair.  
  
He is good, Yuna thought to herself.  
  
It was sometime since she came to watch them practice and she never thought Rukawa was such a good player. No wonder almost every girl who watches him fell for him hard.  
  
He was actually quite good looking. Yuna thought still stunned. As quickly as the thought came she shook it away from her head. Stop joking around! She thought angrily, that hentai? But... but...  
  
Yuna stood by the door watching him. She could never imagine he could be that such an excellent player. Rukawa did a brilliant dunk and then he bent over his knees breathing hard. Yuna only came back to her senses when she felt something hit her leg lightly. She looked and noticed the ball had rolled to her feet. She blinked putting her things down on the floor and slowly she bent down to pick the ball up.  
  
Rukawa was still bent over his knees when he realized someone else presence in the hall with him. He straightened up and turned around to see Yuna standing by one of the exits with the ball in her hand, for the first time Rukawa saw Yuna wasn't frowning at him. In fact, she was looking at him curiously. She actually looked pretty when she wasn't angry. The silence between them was then interrupted by a voice Yuna hated most.  
  
"Yuna chan!" Kutzo shouted running up from behind her.  
  
"Eck!" Yuna gasped dropping the ball and back away. Kutzo flung his arms around her like he always did when he sees her. "HA NA SAI!" Yuna yelled putting both her hands on his chess so that he couldn't go any closer to her.  
  
"I was waiting for you!" Kutzo said trying to get closer. "We can walk home together like lovers."  
  
"NO WAY! LET ME GO!" Yuna shouted she was about to him a punch on his face when Rukawa spoke.  
  
"She said let go." Rukawa said in his cold emotionless voice. They both turned to him in surprise.  
  
"Why you care anyway." Kutzo said letting Yuna go and advance to Rukawa then. "Don't tell me you want to date her too."  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"Anyway," Kutzo smiled. "You issued a challenge, I accept."  
  
"Rukawa, stop..." Yuna cried running forward but stopped short when she realized Rukawa wasn't listening to her at all.  
  
Why is he doing this? Yuna wondered looking at him bewilderedly.  
  
To Yuna's surprised, Rukawa threw his fists and Kutzo face which made him flew off his feet and he landed several metres away. Yuna's gaped at the scene, still stunned she stood on the spot emotionlessly. She looked at Kutzo's unconscious figure, only one blow and his flat. Yuna turned to Rukawa then, he had his back on her.  
  
"Rukawa..." Yuna started. "You don't have to..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong." Rukawa said shortly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I didn't do this because I want to date you." Rukawa turned his head slightly to look at Yuna. "You both were bothering me practice."  
  
"Eh?" Yuna's anger was starting to rise again.  
  
"Besides nobody will want to date a tomboy like you." Rukawa continued turning away from her.  
  
At that moment, the ball came flying from behind and hit Rukawa at the back of his head so hard, he staggered forward. He turned around angrily to see Yuna in a position like she had just tossed the ball. She looked like an erupted volcano then.  
  
"To think you were worried about me." Yuna said her voice quivering with anger as she straightened up. "I must be a fool to think you would be a nice guy for even a second. HMMPFFF!" With that she turned around huffily, got her things and walked out the court irately.  
  
Rukawa no baka! She thought to herself furiously.  
  
Rukawa rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the departing Yuna. What the hell is wrong with her? He thought. Yuna that unbelievable tomboy.  
  
He pushed her out of his mind almost immediately after Yuna disappeared down the corridor. The inter school matches were about to begin. With Ryota Miyagi who had just re entered the team, the Shohoku Team had become better by another level. Not caring about anything else he carried on with his practice.  
  
Yuna who was walking home alone, was still very infuriated by what Rukawa had said. Moh, that baka! She thought furiously. How could I think he was a nice guy even for a minute. That baka only cares about himself and nobody else. How can Ojiisan expect us to be friends? Especially with a baka like that!  
  
"I'm home!" Yuna cried as she entered the house.  
  
"Your late." Kasumi said coming to greet her. "I had left dinner for you in the kitchen."  
  
"Arigatou." Yuna said. "But for now I need a nice long hot bath."  
  
"Well take your time." Kasumi smiled. "I'm going back to my room now."  
  
"Yuna neechan." Sota suddenly called from the stairs. "I need help with this math's sum, it is so confusing. I don't understand a single thing."  
  
"Let me settled down first Sota." Yuna said. "I'll help you later."  
  
Yuna went inside the bathroom then got ready her hot bath, and got in. She sighed, relaxing her whole body. She hummed to herself, forget about that baka, she thought. He is not worth getting all worked up for.  
  
"Wah, this is nice." Yuna said softly to herself, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!! ^_^ Please review... what to know what you all think!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Silence R- MitsuI33, Yuna will cool down later on, though in this chapter she is much nicer than before... as for Rukawa apologizing, he won't do it because he think that he is not at fault... it was after all Yuna who walked into the bathroom on him... ^_^ though Rukawa saw her naked... anyways... I just want to make Rukawa the egoistical guy person, you know what I mean! ^_^ ... Read this chapter and see what you think... thank you so much for your support!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SlamDunk...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was late in the evening while Yuna was doing her homework in her room. She had neglected some of her school work this week and was left behind. She was reading through her notes she had written in class when Kasumi called her from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yuna, there is someone on the phone for you!"  
  
"Coming!" Yuna replied getting up from her desk. She left her room and ran down the stairs to get to the phone which was place somewhere between the stairs and the laundry room. She picked up the receiver then.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, (hello) Yuna speaking here." She said. "Ah? Haruko chan? What's up?"  
  
Yuna listened to Haruko quietly her eyes widened with surprised. After their conversation she placed the receiver back to its cradle slowly. She was still stunned by the news Haruko had told her. After that she walked into the kitchen to look for Kasumi, she was preparing dinner for the family like usual.  
  
"Kasumi neechan," Yuna said wonderingly. "Is Ojiisan (grandpa) around?"  
  
"Ojiisan is out with Kaede Ojiisan today," Kasumi said without looking at Yuna as she cooked at the stove. "They went down to Nagoya this morning and will be back tomorrow morning. Is something a matter?"  
  
"No," Yuna said leaving the kitchen then.  
  
She went back to her room again to revise on her notes but her thoughts were interrupted by what Haruko told her on the phone. She stared down her notebook blankly. As Haruko' voice echoed in her head.  
  
'There was trouble at the basketball practice today. Rukawa–kun was badly hurt. I really hope he is alright.'  
  
"Great!" Yuna said sarcastically and shook her head. "I can't concentrate!"  
  
Yuna slammed her book shut and got up again. Maybe a little work out will clear her mind. She then changed into her judo uniform and went back downstairs again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa went straight home after the fight they had in the basketball court. Nobody practice that day for most of the players were injured. His head hurt so badly, he couldn't even cycle straight. When he reached home, nobody was around. His parents were still away in a business trip in Tokyo and his grandfather told him that he will be going to Nagoya with Tendoshi Ojiisan this morning.  
  
He went into the isolated house, he swing the door shut as he walked into the living room. Not caring whether he had shut the front door properly he sank down on the sofa. His head hurt too much too bother about anything else. As soon he lay down he fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HAIYAK!" Yuna yelled as she jumped and give her workout wooden pole a side -kick. Then she punched it several times before she stood on the spot breathing heavily. She was outside next to the judo hall where there was a yard for her to work out too. She could see that the sun already setting as the sky was turning dark.  
  
I wonder if Rukawa is all right. She still wondered.  
  
She remembered that, Rukawa's parents weren't around and now Kaede Ojiisan had also gone to Nagoya this morning with her ojiisan. This means he would be left at home alone. She sighed and sat down on the ground. Haruko told her that the wound he had on his head was pretty bad. Slowly she got up again and headed into the house. She went straight into the laundry room and got herself out of her uniform. While in the shower she was still thinking about Rukawa.  
  
"Alright!" She said making up her mind and shutting the tap.  
  
She quickly changed, looked for the First Aid box in one of the cupboards in the laundry room and ran out.  
  
"I'll be home later tonight!" Yuna cried. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Eh?" Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"  
  
Yuna had already disappeared out the front gate. Kasumi shook her head slowly, sighed and went into the kitchen again. Yuna ran all the way to Rukawa's house. She remembered Ojiisan had told her before where he stayed. It wasn't very far from their house actually. She stood outside the front gate wondering whether she should go in. After a minute of pondering she went inside. She rang the door bell, but no one answer. She waited for another minutes before she started knocking on the door. As soon as her hand touched the door, it slipped opened.  
  
"Ah reh?" Yuna said softly to herself. "Doesn't he practice safety precautions?"  
  
Slowly Yuna pushed the door opened a little wider and poked her head in. The whole house was in darkness and it was extremely quiet like nobody was at home. She looked around. The house was furnished in modern furniture so unlike her house where mostly everything downstairs was in Japanese fashion, except for their rooms upstairs.  
  
"Anyone home?" Yuna whispered as she looked around. Nobody answered. She frowned. "Don't tell me he is still practicing even though he is hurt?"  
  
When Yuna was about to turn away she saw something or someone moved in the living room on the sofa. That sudden movement nearly made her jump out of her skin. She blinked, her arms reached around the wall next to the door hoping that the switch would be there. Her hands moved quickly to look for a switch. When she found it, she pushed the button, not knowing whether if it was the light for the living room or not. As soon as, the light flickered on in the house, Yuna sighed with relieve and looked over at the sofa again.  
  
"Rukawa," Yuna whispered and entered the house. She shut the door properly then and went to him.  
  
She looked down at this slumbering figure and understood what Haruko said. The gash behind his head looked pretty bad. Even though it had stopped bleeding but the blood clogged around his head told her that he had lost a lot of blood. He didn't even bother to disinfect or dressed his wound. Shaking her head she knelt down next to him by the sofa. She placed the First Aid box down gently and opened it taking out the medicine she needed.  
  
Yuna then looked up at him again, at that moment Rukawa turned facing his back on her. She smiled, at the prefect timing too, for the wound was at the back near the top of his head. Gently, so that she wouldn't wake him, she started disinfecting his wound. After she had put the medicine, she gently wrapped his head with the bandage. She smiled to herself after she finished everything. At that moment Rukawa turned back towards her. Yuna stared at his slumbering face then, their faces were so close together that they were almost touching.  
  
Yuna gasped and fell back, surprised at what had happened. She blushed then, still looking at Rukawa unable to move. She was glad he was sleeping or it would be so embarrassing. Watching him asleep, the thought of him looking rather cute slipped into her mind. She blushed even harder then shaking the thought away.  
  
Stop kidding yourself! She thought to herself angrily. She couldn't believe she could think about something like that. She quickly packed her things and got up then; as she was thinking of going home when something else hit her mind. Rukawa didn't have dinner tonight. She looked back down at Rukawa's slumbering figure and then sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll cook something simple." Yuna said softly and went to look for the kitchen. "Let's see what he has in the kitchen."  
  
She wasn't afraid of cooking. She had done that many times when she was in China, cooking was no problem to her. Taking care of herself was very important when she was there and she had learned so many house works in those three years.  
  
Rukawa finally stirred and he slowly opened his eyes after a long nap. He groaned softly to himself and touched his head. To his surprised his wound was dressed and someone had switched on the lights. His grandfather told him that he won't be back till tomorrow. He quickly sat up and saw a First Aid box next to the sofa, he looked around the house, and then he heard some noises in the kitchen. Besides that there was a nice smell coming out from that direction as well, bewildered he walked over slowly. He stopped at the framed of the door when he saw Yuna inside preparing dinner. Her back was on him so she didn't see him coming in.  
  
"Yes," She said to herself happily after the final dish was cooked. She lifted both her arms up in the air and stretched. "Finally! Didn't cook for only a few months, and I have backache after this."  
  
She bent to her right then left and put her hand down, after that she turned around and gasped when she saw Rukawa standing at the frame of the door. Rukawa watched her with slight amazement in his eyes.  
  
"Rukawa!" Yuna cried. "I didn't know you're awake."  
  
Rukawa remained silent, this time he was more of being speechless. He didn't know that Yuna could be nice when she want to be. However, Yuna was hoping that he wouldn't wake until she goes home, she stared at him feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm glad you are alright." Yuna finally said though uncomfortably after a few moments of silence passed. "Well, Haruko chan called to tell me that you got hurt during practice today so... er... I came to see if you are alright."  
  
Rukawa still didn't know what to say, just stared at Yuna.  
  
Slowly Yuna smiled softly and shrugged. "Seeing you are alright," She said walking towards the door and stopped in front of him. "I think I should be going home."  
  
Rukawa didn't make any move to let her through the door, Yuna stared up at him puzzled. Rukawa watched Yuna's confused face and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked finally speaking.  
  
"A little." Yuna said.  
  
"Stay for dinner then." He said walking into the kitchen. "What are we having?"  
  
"Chinese..." Yuna mumbled raising her brows, she watched him even more confused now. Ah reh? He is nice for a change today, she thought silently. Or maybe the bump on his head is worst than I thought?  
  
After dinner, Yuna helped Rukawa cleaned the dishes, he was washing and she was drying them. They were pretty quiet during the time at dinner and Yuna was becoming even more uncomfortable now. They never stay longer than a few minutes without biting each other's heads off but tonight were so different. They practically stayed through the whole dinner without shooting remarks at each other. Yuna stole glances at him, he still looked the same to her. The cold and unemotional look he always wore. Yuna looked down at the plate she was holding again.  
  
"You cook well," Rukawa said suddenly.  
  
Yuna nearly dropped the plate she was holding then. She turned to look at him astounded. Rukawa was sure in a weird mood today.  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked shortly.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Yuna asked putting the dishes away. "I mean the bump on your head... I hope..."  
  
Rukawa frowned then, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing," Yuna muttered turning away from him. "It was just that... you never say things like that to me before."  
  
"It was a compliment." Rukawa said slightly infuriated. "If you don't like it, I won't compliment you again. You are sure a tomboy."  
  
"Oh really?" Yuna turned to him angrily. "See if I care if you don't. Besides why do you care anyway if I am a tomboy?"  
  
"I didn't say I care."  
  
"Right!" Yuna snapped. "This is want I get when I come here to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help." Rukawa said indifferently.  
  
"FINE!" Yuna yelled turning away and stormed out the kitchen.  
  
What's her problem? Rukawa thought feeling annoyed.  
  
She ran into the living room, got the First Aid Box and ran out the house slamming the door shut behind her loudly. She ran all the way home then still feeling so infuriated by Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa baka!" She cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess, they still couldn't get on that well yet... ^_^ but it is an improvement to be able to go through dinner without quarrelling with each other...  
  
Review yah!!!! Thanks everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from SlamDunk  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The sun rose, brightly and glaringly down at Kanagawa. It was early Saturday morning, as Yuna rushed to get dressed. She couldn't believe she had overslept. Grapping her sports bag she rushed downstairs as Kasumi had already gotten breakfast ready.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Yuna cried as she run out the house.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called after her.  
  
"I don't want any!" Yuna replied as she disappeared out the front gate.  
  
Kasumi sighed turning away from the door.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Yuna exclaimed running down the sidewalk in full speed. "I hope I can make it on time."  
  
As she ran down the sidewalk, not long later someone on a pink bike cycled up and crashed into her. She fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Itai! (Ouch)" She groaned when she hit the ground flat on her face. She looked up immediately feeling so angry she felt like hammering the person. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
When she saw the person was Rukawa, she got became more furious. She got up to her feet, lifted her hand about to strike when she realized he was sleeping. Her hand stopped in mid air, as she looked at him, surprised.  
  
Rukawa who was dozing on his bike, blinked when he heard Yuna's voice. He looked up slightly his eyes still half closed at Yuna who looked astounded and one hand raise in the air. Soon her face changed from astounded to anger. She put her hand down, her whole body shaking with fury.  
  
"How can you ride on a bike sleeping?" Yuna shouted, she turned away then and ran off. "BAKA!"  
  
Moh of all people, Yuna thought to herself furiously.  
  
It was the day, Yuna would have her first gymnastic competition with Ryonan High. She raced to the train station pushing Rukawa out of her mind. When she reached Ryonan Station, she raced all the way to their school. She was out of breath when she reached the school front gate while the others waited for her.  
  
"Sorry!" She gasped for breath. "I over slept today."  
  
"Don't worry." Nabiko said. "You're not that late. Come on let's get inside to get ready for the first round."  
  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Not far off a group of basketball team was on their way to the court as well, they looked over to the girls as they walked into the school.  
  
"Today is the gymnastic competition isn't it?" Koshino asked.  
  
"I should think so." Uzomi answered. "Where is Sendoh?"  
  
"I should think he over slept again." Koshino said.  
  
"Well, I guess we should start practicing before him then." Uzomi said shaking his head. "When he turned up, he can just join in."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first round of the gymnastic match, was finally over and the total marks of Shohoku remained strong. It was because of Yuna, who managed to get full marks for most of the rounds. Now there was an hour break before the second round where they will be using the ribbons and ball.  
  
"Nabiko Sempai, (senior)" Yuna said. "I think I need go get a drink. Do you want any?"  
  
"No," she replied. "Don't be late for the second round."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be will be right back."  
  
Yuna walked out the gymnastic hall then. She looked around the corridor and sweat dropped appeared on her head. She doesn't know where the cafeteria was. She sighed, and walked down the corridor, hoping to find it in time.  
  
Meanwhile, at the basketball court, everyone was also taking a break.  
  
"Now where did Sendoh go?" Koshino asked looking around. "He disappears as soon as we are having a break."  
  
"Calm down Koshino." Uzomi said. "He will come back. He probably went to get a drink in the cafeteria."  
  
Koshino sighed, Sendoh was late for practice, disappears during practice but he was still the best player in Ryonan High. If fact better than any boy his age. He may be easy going and carefree though when he comes to practice and the real match he always very serious.  
  
Yuna walked down the deserted corridor looking around for direction, just when she saw someone ahead of her walking down the same direction.  
  
Someone from Ryonan High? She thought hopefully running to him.  
  
"Excuse me!" Yuna cried going up to him, she stopped looking up to him slightly stunned. He was so tall! He had his hair styled all standing up in the air.  
  
"Hai?" He smiled down at her.  
  
He has amazing smile, Yuna thought and smiled in returned.  
  
"I was wondering if you can show me where the cafeteria is." Yuna said.  
  
"I'm going there myself," he said. "I'll show you the way. You are not from Ryonan are you?"  
  
"No, I'm from Shohoku." Yuna said. "I came here for the gymnastic competition."  
  
"I'm Akira Sendoh," he said extending his hand to her.  
  
"Yuna Tendoshi." Yuna shook his hand and thought his name sounded familiar.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Sendoh said still smiling.  
  
"Same here," Yuna smiled in returned then it clicked. Now she remembered where she heard his name before. She then remembered what Haruko told her in school not long ago as her voice echoed in her head.  
  
"There was a player, number 7 even better than Rukawa," Haruko said. "His name is Akira Sendoh."  
  
So this is Akira Sendoh, Yuna thought, he was the one that Rukawa had trouble beating at the practice match...  
  
When they got to the cafeteria, Yuna got the drink she wanted before she turned to leave she looked up Sendoh with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou, Sendoh Sempai." Yuna said. "I will have to go back now."  
  
"Yuna- chan..." Sendoh called when Yuna walked away.  
  
Yuna turned around slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"You said you are from Shohoku aren't you?" he said. "You should know who Rukawa is then."  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna looked at him surprised. "Er... yes I know him."  
  
"I'm sure you always cheer for him don't you," Sendoh said. "I heard most of the girls in Shohoku do."  
  
"Eck?" Yuna raised an eyebrow and said softly. "Cheer for that baka?"  
  
"What did you say?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Ah," Yuna smiled shaking her head. "Nanda mo nai.(it's nothing) I don't really go watch them play actually."  
  
"Really?" Sendoh said surprised. "I would like it if you come to cheer for me."  
  
"Arigatou," Yuna said again and bow. "I really have to go now, ja."  
  
With that she turned around and ran out the cafeteria, leaving Sendoh slightly confused. He then smiled to himself, Yuna seemed really pretty and very nice though slightly strange. He can tell she wasn't the same as other girls.  
  
"Cheer for that baka?" Yuna said to herself as she ran down the corridor. "Stop kidding around!"  
  
The gymnastic match carried on till late in the evening, after Yuna did the last recital, everyone turned to see the judges anxiously. The Shohoku team cheered when Yuna scored full marks.  
  
"You did great!" Nabiko cried running to her.  
  
Yuna was very happy she had won the competition, but her happiness was interrupted when Sota suddenly appeared in the mist of the crowd.  
  
"Yuna Neechan!" He cried. "Yuna neechan!"  
  
"Sota?" Yuna turned him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It was a lucky thing you told me where you went." Sota said breathing hard. "Trouble at Judo Hall, there is..."  
  
Before Sota can finish his sentence Yuna turned around told the captain she need to leave and ran out the hall. Sota ran after her but barely could catch up with her.  
  
"Neechan wait up!" Sota cried trying to catch up with Yuna who now so far away from him that he could barely see her.  
  
Yuna cursed inwardly, just when she wasn't around, things like that got to happen. She threw her uniform over her leotard as she ran out the building and her skirt as she ran out the gate and disappeared down the street.  
  
Sendoh who had just finished practice was surprised to see Yuna dashing out the school as she wore her uniform over her leotard. Then not long after Yuna disappeared he saw a little boy running out the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Yuna Neechan!" Sota shouted. "Wait up!"  
  
Sota stopped at the gate taking deep breath. "Moh, she disappears so quickly."  
  
"Excuse me, Yuna is your sister?"  
  
Sota turned to see Sendoh standing next to him. He knew who he was. Sota love basketball and he knew the best players in Kanagawa. He stared at Sendoh then. Sendoh looked down at the little boy's surprise face and smiled.  
  
"You are Akira Sendoh, sempai!" Sota exclaimed. "I read about you."  
  
"Hai," Sendoh said.  
  
"I'm Sota Tendoshi, Yuna is my older sister." Sota said. "I just told her that there is a challenge at Tendoshi Judo Training Hall and she ran out of here like lighting."  
  
"Challenged?" Sendoh looked amazed at the news. "Tendoshi Judo Hall?"  
  
"Hai, we own a Judo Training Hall," Sota said with a smile. "Yuna neechan takes care of it."  
  
"Really?" Sendoh said even more amazed then he smiled. "Let me accompany you back."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
They both then walked out the school together. What Sota told him about Yuna made Sendoh even more fascinated about this out of the ordinary girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh... what does Sendoh wants with Yuna? *_* Well we will see in the next chapter right, is Sendoh interested in Yuna or not? Everyone thanks for the reviews and please some feedbacks!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, thanks for reviewing, thank you so much to Kgnadt, Rokawa and SilenceR-Mitsu133 for supporting me. Well, really appreciate it...for telling me about the mistakes Rokawa ^_^.... Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yuna left the house after the match with the guy who came. She sighed; he was easier than the first guy she had fought with. Just as she turned around the corner, Sota and Sendoh walked by, both parties didn't notice each other as they walked on.  
  
"I'm home!" Sota called as he brought Sendoh into the house. "Kasumi neechan, Yuna neechan?"  
  
"Ah, you came home Sota?" Kasumi said poking her head out the kitchen when she saw Sendoh she came out to greet him. "Kombawa!"  
  
"Kombawa." Sendoh replied smiling.  
  
"Where is Yuna neechan, still at the training hall?" Sota asked.  
  
"Iya, she already went out." Kasumi said still looking at Sendoh. "Ah nor..."  
  
"Oh, this Akira Sendoh Senpai." Sota introduced. "This is my older sister Kasumi neechan. Sendoh accompanied me home when Yuna Neechan ran home to meet her challenger."  
  
"Arigatou, Sendoh kun. That is very kind of you." Kasumi said bowing. "Please stay for dinner."  
  
"I will be please to," Sendoh said bowing too.  
  
"Sendoh Senpai let me show you the house." Sota said. "Yuna neechan will be back for dinner. I guess she just went out for a moment like she always does after a match."  
  
Sendoh nodded.  
  
Rukawa who had just finished practicing was cycling home. When he was reaching a small park that was when he saw a familiar figure walking the opposite direction. Yuna still in her judo outfit made her way to the park slowly. Rukawa watched her walked into the little park though she didn't notice him because she was staring at the ground. He got down his bike then and pushed his bike making his way slowly to the park and looked in.  
  
Yuna was sitting on one of the twin swings, swinging to and fro slowly. She was still looking down the ground deep in her thoughts.  
  
So this is where she always comes after a match. Rukawa thought as he pushed his bike inside. He stood in front of her silently looking down at her.  
  
Yuna looked up then, and was surprised to see Rukawa standing before her. She blinked. Rukawa watched her surprised face turning sour immediately as she looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
He sighed inwardly. "That should be my question." He said indifferently. "I was just passing by."  
  
"Go ahead and pass by, why bother stopping?" Yuna retorted looking away.  
  
"Kasumi neechan asked me over for dinner." Rukawa said ignoring Yuna's rude statement.  
  
Yuna looked up again looking puzzled. "She asked you?"  
  
"This morning on my way to school, I met her doing her groceries."  
  
Yuna got up the swing then, "Let's go home." She said shortly and walked out the park. Rukawa followed suit.  
  
They walked home together, both of them walking a distance away from each other. Rukawa remained slightly behind her as he watched Yuna walking home slowly. He knew that she had her gymnastic competition today and wondered how she did. However, he was to egoistic to ask, so he just pushed the thought away from his head.  
  
Yuna turned around slightly and saw Rukawa walking several feet behind her. She frowned turning back to the front. Why must Kasumi invite him to dinner? Of all things to do, she sighed.  
  
"I'm home!" Yuna called as she entered the house.  
  
"Yuna neechan, guess who's here." Sota exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Sendoh appeared from the dining hall then smiling. Yuna stared at him astounded. She turned back and saw Rukawa already walking through the front gate pushing his bike through. She turned back to Sendoh stunned with disbelieve that Sendoh was standing in the house and Rukawa was already coming inside.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?" She cried.  
  
"Kidding what?" Rukawa said coming in and stood next to Yuna. Then he saw, Sendoh standing down the corridor by the dining hall. "Sendoh?"  
  
"Rukawa?" Sendoh smiled slightly amazed to see him too.  
  
"Yuna neechan, I had showed Sendoh Senpai the house." Sota said excitedly not knowing the tension they were having. "He accompanied me home today and Kasumi neechan invited him to dinner."  
  
"Really?" Yuna said uneasily. She looked up at Rukawa who looked ready to explode with anger. "Ru... Ru... Rukawa?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent and stepped into the house ignoring Sendoh then. Yuna blinked watching him. She then turned to Sendoh who looked at Rukawa calmly then turned to Yuna and smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you are that close with Rukawa." He said still smiling.  
  
"Close?" Yuna muttered looking disbelievingly at him. "Excuse me."  
  
Sota shook his head slowly trying to get Sendoh's attention. Sendoh looked at Sota as Yuna turned away and head for the stairs walking up.  
  
"Yuna and Rukawa never, never are in good terms." Sota explained when Yuna disappeared up the steps. "They always quarrel no matter what."  
  
"Really?" Sendoh said softly looking up the stairs where Yuna had gone.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Kasumi said cheerfully then coming out the kitchen.  
  
During dinner time, there was heavy tension between Rukawa and Sendoh, Yuna was also slightly flustered as she watched Rukawa's usual cold expression burned with anger. Sendoh at the other hand was the usual cool self was unperturbed by Rukawa anger.  
  
After dinner Yuna helped Kasumi to clear up the dishes when she heard the conversation Rukawa and Sendoh was having.  
  
"Do you want a game with me?" Sendoh asked smiling. "A one on one."  
  
Rukawa watched him silently.  
  
"We can still make use of your school basketball court." Sendoh said.  
  
Yuna walked out the kitchen, went up her room, got her basketball and went back downstairs again and walked up to them slowly.  
  
"Ah nor..." She said.  
  
They both looked down at her. She was nervous as she looked at the both of them. She didn't want to disturb their conversation but she had to tell them something.  
  
"You both can make use of the court at the back of my house." Yuna said softly. "There are lights behind bright enough to see even at night."  
  
Rukawa looked at Yuna surprised. That was a piece of information he never knew. Even Sendoh didn't know, and Sota had showed him the house.  
  
"We never use that court for a long time." Yuna explained guarding them there.  
  
The court was actually next to kitchen at the back of the house. Nobody had been out there for many years after Yuki left for China. Yuna switched on the spot lights so that the court was bright enough for them. Kasumi looked at Yuna with surprised.  
  
"Yuna?" Kasumi said bewildered as she watched Yuna showing the boys the court.  
  
Yuna just shook her head and turned to them "Take your time." She threw the ball to Rukawa who caught it daftly.  
  
They both went out through the kitchen back door. Kasumi watched them still stunned. She then turned to Yuna who was looking through the window at them.  
  
"You never let anyone use this court." Kasumi said. "Only Yuki and you..."  
  
"I don't want to see Rukawa upset." Yuna said watching him. "He was about to explode if he doesn't challenge Sendoh Senpai tonight."  
  
Yuna watched both of them through the window. She was speechless when she saw both of them, they were really good but Sendoh... he was even better than anyone she had ever seen. Now she understood why Haruko said that he was the best player there was. She wasn't exaggerating the fact; even Rukawa was the best player in Shohoku High couldn't be as good as he was. After an hour passed they stopped looking at each other breathing hard.  
  
"You had improved Rukawa," Sendoh said with a smiled. "Let's just put the score as it is for now. You did well, I have to catch the last train out of Shohoku back to Ryonan station."  
  
Rukawa wasn't happy but he remained silent. Their match had ended with a draw and he wanted to go on until there is a result. Yuna watched him with sweat appearing from her forehead.  
  
"Amazing..." She whispered.  
  
Sendoh then entered the kitchen again, Yuna turned to him.  
  
"Hope to see you again." Sendoh said. "You don't have to send me out. Ja."  
  
"Ja..." Yuna said softly as she watched Sendoh walked out the kitchen. She then turned back to see Rukawa who still remained at the court. She watched him walking over to the ball picked it up and started bouncing it. "Rukawa..." she whispered.  
  
She went to the refrigerator and took out a can of energy drink and then made her way out to the court. She watched Rukawa threw in a three pointer, and then he turned to her. She walked up to him and passed him the can.  
  
"Keep up the good work," Yuna said to him as he took the can from her.  
  
"I'm staying to practice." Rukawa said looking down at her. "If you don't mind." He added.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "You can come here to practice whenever you want." She smiled softly. "You can stay over if you want. It's Sunday tomorrow."  
  
Rukawa looked away and nodded once. He passed the can back to Yuna and went to pick the ball up again. Yuna went back into the kitchen again while Kasumi walked in. She was surprised to see Rukawa still practicing at the court.  
  
"It's getting late, is Rukawa planning to stay here tonight?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Hai," Yuna said opening the refrigerator again.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I will go prepare the guest room." Kasumi said. "I think he could fit in father's old clothes. They looked like almost the same size. I'll put them in the laundry room."  
  
"Arigatou Kasumi neechan." Yuna said taking out a few sweet potatoes. "I'm going to make some rice puff and sweet potatoes for Rukawa. I'm sure he will be hungry after practice."  
  
Kasumi smiled as she left the kitchen to get the guest room ready for Rukawa. Yuna watched through the window from time to time as she made supper for him. She had never seen Rukawa so worked up before. Usually he was the cold, expressionless and unemotional person she knew.  
  
Rukawa must really hate to lose, Yuna final thought came to that.  
  
She hated to lose too. She could never ever lose to anyone. Yuna smiled softly to herself. She understood how Rukawa felt. She looked out at him again, he seemed really determined as he practiced outside. Yuna sighed inwardly, at that moment Kasumi walked into the kitchen again.  
  
"The guest room is ready," Kasumi said. "The clothes I left are in the basket in the laundry room. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Thanks Kasumi neechan but no." Yuna said. "It's almost done."  
  
"If so I'll be going to bed then, and try not to quarrel with Rukawa- kun." Kasumi said turning away. "Oyasumi. (Good Night)"  
  
"Oyasumi." Yuna said softly.  
  
I guess I'll try not to, Yuna thought.  
  
After Rukawa stopped practicing, it was near mid night as he walked into the kitchen again. He was surprised to see some rice puffs and sweat potatoes on the table. Just as he entered Yuna walked into the kitchen too, she smiled when she saw Rukawa. She was trying not to quarrel with Rukawa like her sister advised her.  
  
"Ah?" She said. "Finished practice? I thought you would be hungry so I made supper. I hope what I made will do."  
  
Rukawa sat down then, without answering her, he was slightly bemused to see Yuna being nice to him. The truth was he was really hungry so he didn't say anything as he ate.  
  
"Kasumi neechan had gotten the guest room ready." Yuna continued when Rukawa remained silent. "Er... there is clean clothes in the laundry room... and if you want a bath, I can draw one for you."  
  
Rukawa was really bemused now looked up at her though not showing his surprise. He had never seen Yuna this nice before. "Thanks." He said shortly and looked away again.  
  
Yuna blinked and left the kitchen. So far so good, Yuna thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She drew the bath for him then. Checked the water whether it was warm enough and walked out just as Rukawa entered the laundry room.  
  
"Er... the bath is ready." Yuna muttered and left the room quickly.  
  
She went back to the kitchen and to clean up the dishes. She sighed with relieve, glad she had not utter any biting remark. Rukawa was also amazed that they had stayed together without snapping each other's head off. This time it was longer than the time Yuna had dinner with him at his house the other day.  
  
After his bath, he changed into the clothes Yuna left for him. The sweater was slightly bigger and the pants slightly longer so he folded the pants up slightly and pushed the sleeves up. He left the laundry room then and saw Yuna waiting for him, at the foot of the stairs. She was sitting there staring straight ahead as her chin rested on both her hands and her elbows resting on her knees. She turned slightly to look at him when he came up.  
  
"I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Yuna said getting up and walked upstairs.  
  
Rukawa followed suit. He had never been upstairs before and was surprise that it looked more westernized upstairs with wooden oak doors instead of traditional Japanese sliding doors. Yuna lead Rukawa to a door next to her room.  
  
"This is the guest room." Yuna said opening the door and switched on the lights. "You would be sleeping here when you stay over whenever you want." After saying all she needed to say she turned away and head for her door. "Oyasumi." She said flatly as she opened her room door.  
  
"Yuna." Rukawa called.  
  
Yuna turned around slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"You are weird today," Rukawa said  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked taken aback from the question. What kind of statement is that? She thought angrily.  
  
"You are extremely nice today." Rukawa said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Yuna asked slightly aghast.  
  
"I mean for a tomboy like you, you could be nice." Rukawa continued.  
  
Yuna gritted her teeth then. "A tomboy like me?" She said under her breath in anger. "Of course! Why should I care about what you do? If this is the treatment I get all the time."  
  
She then turned away from him sharply. "You are the hentai here and you dare to comment about me? Next time I won't bother." She said stiffly. "O- ya-su-mi!" she said again slowly and firmly before she went into her room and slammed the door shut so loudly that the fake sunflower with her name written in the middle hanging at the door dropped down to the floor.  
  
Rukawa looked at the closed door feeling slightly annoyed. "Hentai?" He whispered. "She is still angry about that time." He didn't understand why she was angry at him when he was trying to compliment her.  
  
Yuna, she really is a tomboy. Rukawa thought going to the guest room shutting the door behind him. Baka, he concluded.  
  
Yuna stood in her room leaning on the shut door, still fuming. She was staring down the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Rukawa no baka!" She said to herself softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You all must be wondering why they always end up this way.... If they get along so well so soon, there won't be anymore story to write, right. ;)  
  
I'll update as soon as possible... the story is already in my head, is the matter of typing it out... :D thanks to everyone who had review... and of course to those that don't review but read my story... ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for some mistakes I made with Rukawa's name!!!! Thanks to Rokawa for telling me and I recheck the Japanese version of SlamDunk, Rukawa was actually the surname and Kaede was his name... You see I had an English version of Rukawa which they had reprinted his name as Kaede Rukawa, and usually Japanese names, the person's name comes second. Instead of Kaede Rukawa, his name will be Rukawa Kaede... So that was how I made the mistake... :P It will be so much easier for me if they don't keep changing their names around like that... :D  
  
Anyways, I think I will stick to my mistakes, for I am already half way through the story... If I need to change all of them, I have to delete this story and repost all of them again... gotta spend a lot of time unless anyone have any ideas how am I going to edit the whole story on the net.... So just telling everyone who is reading my story the mistake so it doesn't confuse you all.... Sorry!!!!! So for my story, Rukawa is his name and his surname is Kaede... bare with me please... :P  
  
The next story I write I will make sure I get everyone's name correct... will be checking the Japanese version one first before I start writing again... not very familiar with the Japanese version even though I had them but I had read and watched the Chinese version... so all the names are of course different.... :P  
  
And thanks to everyone who had reviewed as well of course... glad to know you all are supporting my story... ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Most of the Year 1 students chattered happily as they decorate up the school auditorium. They were planning to have a play for the coming Valentine's Day. The girls had come out with the idea of Cinderella. The boys didn't have any objection and chose Yuna to be Cinderella.  
  
"Yuna, I'm sure you will be a great Cinderella." One of the boys said. "Why don't you try out for the part?"  
  
The other boys around the auditorium nodded their agreement. Yuna stared at them implausibly. She never like plays, especially romance plays and to get a role in Cinderella will be out of the question. She smiled uneasily at the boys eager and anxious faces.  
  
"I..." Yuna started. She didn't want to disappoint anyone but she really didn't want to take the role. She rather chooses to be the ugly sisters than Cinderella. At least they don't have any romantic scene.  
  
"Yuna, can you help me over here?" Haruko called.  
  
"Hai!" She said happy to get away from them. "Sorry, I have to go!" she told the boys as she ran to Haruko.  
  
"I'm kind of afraid of heights." Haruko said giving her some stars. "Can you hang this up the stage?"  
  
"Leave them to me." Yuna smiled and took the box of stars from her.  
  
Just then Kutzo entered the auditorium. Everyone turned to him in surprised. Yuna turned her back sharply at him as she quickly walked up the stage. Why was he here anyway? She thought as she climbed up the ladder on the stage that some of the boys had placed to fix the lightings.  
  
"I want to take the role as the prince." Kutzo said loudly to everyone. "I know Yuna is Cinderella in this play."  
  
Yuna nearly slipped when she heard that. She turned to look at Kutzo angrily. Who the hell does he think he is? She said inwardly. And who said I'm going to be Cinderella anyway. I didn't agree to take the part.  
  
Ignoring him Yuna continued up the ladder and sat on the highest step she placed the box on her lap and start taking out the stars to hang up. The year 1 boys were all staring at Kutzo angrily when they heard what he said.  
  
"Who said you can be?" One of them shouted.  
  
"This is a year 1 play!"  
  
"That's right!" Others chorus.  
  
"I won't let anyone else have romantic scene with Yuna!" Kutzo exclaimed.  
  
"He is unbelievable..." Yuna said under her breath as she looked at them for a moment before she turned her attention back to the stars.  
  
Meanwhile, at Year1 Group 10 class; some of the boys who didn't want any part of the play remained in class. One of them was Rukawa, he was sleeping on his desk when the door of his class slide opened. One of the boys in the auditorium ran in.  
  
"Did you hear?" The boy said to them. "Yuna is chosen to be Cinderella and now Kutzo from year 2 came and demand the part as the prince. They are having some kind of quarrel there now!"  
  
"Really?" The one of the boys in class said. "Yuna will be Cinderella? Maybe I should try to get the prince role too."  
  
"Hey what are you waiting for then." Another boy shouted. "Come on."  
  
Rukawa looked up slowly when he heard, the boys running out the class. He was slightly perturbed after being awaken so abruptly.  
  
"Yuna?" He said under his breath.  
  
Slowly he got up from his seat and left the class. He made his way to the auditorium slowly. There were a number of boys already there demanding for the main role. He stood by the door as he looked in, then he spotted Yuna on stage up on the ladder hanging up stars. He tilted his head slightly watching her.  
  
She does look pretty when she isn't angry, Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
When he realized what he was thinking he quickly shove it away. He then turned to the boys who looked like they were starting to fight now. The girls around, all trying to stop them. Rukawa pushed his hands in his pocket and leaned on the frame of the door watching them slightly amused.  
  
All this to get the main role? He thought.  
  
However, the fight ended when someone out of the mist of boys threw a hammer and it flew to Yuna's direction. Rukawa straightened up then when he saw the hammer hit the ladder where Yuna was sitting on. The girls screamed when the ladder toppled.  
  
Yuna felt something hit the ladder. When she realized it was toppling, it was already too late. If she did screamed, she couldn't hear it because the other girls were screaming so loudly their voice echoed in the auditorium. It was at least ten to eight feet above when Yuna fell. She landed on her right feet before she fell forward landing flat on her face.  
  
CRACK! The sound echoed the auditorium as she landed on the stage floor.  
  
"Yuna chan!" Haruko cried running up the stage to her with Fujii both of them looking very worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rukawa watched Yuna holding his breath, he sighed inwardly with relieved when Yuna moved slightly. They boys who were fighting stopped and looked over at Yuna in horror. Matsui advance to them angrily.  
  
"See what you all have done!" She yelled at them with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not my fault!" One of them said.  
  
"Who threw that hammer anyway?" another asked looking abashed.  
  
"Not me." Some of them chorus.  
  
Yuna looked up slowly, with a huge look of disbelieve on her face. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life before. With training in China she should have landed safely on her feet but instead she fell. She cursed inwardly, they took her in such a surprise.  
  
"Are you alright?" Fujii asked then.  
  
"You fell like about ten feet above!" Haruko said worriedly.  
  
Yuna forced a smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She said even though her right leg hurts.  
  
Why is it hurting? Yuna wondered slightly frightened though not showing it. She slowly got up to her feet. As she stood, the pain on her right leg doubled and she fell back on the floor again. Haruko and Fujii gasped.  
  
"Yuna chan!" Haruko cried.  
  
Yuna looked up at Haruko looking terrified now. She didn't bother to hide it anymore. Her leg hurts like never before!  
  
"Haruko chan, my right leg!" Yuna exclaimed her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haruko asked anxiously.  
  
"IT HURTS REAL BAD!!!!!" Yuna shut her eyes tight as she shouted then.  
  
The school nurse was called for, and she shook her head gravely for it was beyond her knowledge to treat Yuna. So Matsui ran to call for an ambulance when the nurse said that she needed to be sent to the hospital.  
  
Rukawa watched at a corner when Yuna was carried out in a stretcher to the ambulance. Yuna looked so pale that Rukawa was slightly flustered though his face remained cool and expressionless.  
  
He sighed inwardly, and thought; girls, they are always so troublesome. All of this because of some stupid play.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It is just a minor break on your short bones in your right leg." The doctor said. "It must have crack slightly by the impact when you landed on your feet by that fall. It is a good thing it is nothing serious. You will be alright in a week or two. For now your leg will be in a cast."  
  
"Thank you," Yuna said and looked at her right leg. It was in a cast and the nurse had hung it up slightly.  
  
"Well, get some rest, you will have to stay in the hospital for a few days." The doctor said. "When your family member comes please tell them to go to the registration counter to get some forms filled in and signed."  
  
Yuna nodded and the doctor left. Yuna sighed and lay down the bed when Kasumi and her grandpa ran inside the room anxiously.  
  
"Yuna!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"We got a call from school and came immediately." Ojiisan said.  
  
"Are you alright, sis?" Yuna smiled sitting up again. "The doctor said it was nothing serious. I'll be fine in a week or two and by the way you need to get some papers filled and signed."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Ojiisan said. "I'll go see to that."  
  
"Arigatou, Ojiisan." Kasumi said and turned back to Yuna. "How did this happen? How can you be so careless?"  
  
"Don't ask!" Yuna said slightly annoyed. "I'm surprised myself that this actually happened to me neechan, you are not the only one."  
  
Not long later Ojiisan returned to the room. They stayed for a little while longer before they decided to go back because Sota will be coming home from school soon and they didn't leave a message for him on what had happened.  
  
"I'll be back later this evening with some clean clothes for you." Kasumi said before she leaves. "At the mean time, get some rest."  
  
"Arigatou neechan." Yuna said. "And I'm fine."  
  
Yuna smiled reassuringly as she watched them leave. When the door shut, her smiled faded. She lay down the bed again and looked up the ceiling. She hated hospitals; how she wished she could go home. It will be so boring without anything to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
RIIINNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
It was after school as all the students made their way down the corridor to get home. Haruko and her friends walked out the class together still thinking about Yuna. They walked down the corridor filled with students making their way out of the building and some going for their extra activities. They walked by class group 10 while Rukawa walked out the door about to make his way to the basketball locker room. He stopped at the door when he heard the girls talking about Yuna.  
  
"I hope Yuna is alright." Haruko said anxiously. "She must be in such pain! She looked so pale!"  
  
"Of course the school nurse said she might have broken her bone or something." Fujii said.  
  
"Let's go see her now." Matsui said. "I'm sure she would be glad to have some visitors."  
  
"OK," Haruko agreed. "I may want to come back here to see the practice later."  
  
Rukawa turned away from them and walked down the different direction. Yuna, he thought. Wonder if she is alright? He had heard some of his classmates said that they were going to visit her too. Without much thought about it he made his way to the basketball locker room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuna threw a magazine aside and lay down the bed. All the magazines in the room they had were so old. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her bed. It showed her that school had ended half an hour ago. How she wished she was at school. She had gymnastic practice as well and pretty upset that she will miss a few matches they will be having this week. Then she remembered seeing Rukawa while she was carried out the school.  
  
What was he doing there anyway? She wondered. Just then someone knock on the door snapping her out of her thoughts. She sat up immediately.  
  
"Please come in." Yuna said.  
  
"Hi!" Haruko said coming with Fujii and Matsui. She was holding a small bouquet of flowers and Fujii carried some up to date magazines.  
  
"Haruko chan!" Yuna exclaimed slightly surprised and happy. "Fujii chan, Matsui Chan! I'm so glad you all came. I was about to die of boredom here."  
  
"We brought you this." Haruko said showing her the flowers. "I'll put them in a vase for you. Fujii brought you some magazines, so you won't get bored."  
  
"Thanks," Yuna said.  
  
"How is your leg?" Matsui asked. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"It was just a minor crack no big deal." Yuna shrugged. "Besides it will heal in a week or two."  
  
"That would mean you will miss the play!" Fujii exclaimed. "Who would be Cinderella then?"  
  
"Haruko chan can be." Yuna said smiling. "I think she suit the part well."  
  
Haruko blushed. "Me? But..."  
  
"Don't worry, you will be great!" Yuna said extremely glad that she got out of the play though not showing it. "Besides, you had acted in plays before this. You should do well."  
  
"Arigatou." Haruko said slightly abashed.  
  
Not long later, someone else knocked on the door, and to Yuna surprised most of the Year 1 students came to see her. She smiled at their worried anxious face. However one person Yuna wished to see wasn't around.  
  
He should be having basketball practice now. She thought herself. Besides, who cares whether if he comes or not.  
  
"Thanks for coming!" Yuna said happily. "I'm really glad you all are here or I'll be bored out of my life."  
  
"Sorry about this afternoon." Some of the boys said timidly. "It was really childish of us."  
  
"Don't mind about it." Yuna said. "All forgotten, besides it wasn't anyone's fault. I was clumsy that's all."  
  
Then someone came in which made Yuna feel like jumping out the hospital window. Some guys glared at him. Kutzo came in with a huge bouquet of flowers. Yuna blenched slightly when he came closer to give her the flowers.  
  
"This is to show you my love." He said deeply.  
  
Yuna laughed uneasily. "A.. a...arigatou." She said taking the flowers from him.  
  
"Let me put it up for you." Haruko said taking the flowers from her.  
  
Yuna passed them to her glad to get rid of it. She looked around all the familiar faces of her year, smiling. She was really happy they came. At least they keep her mind occupied. During late in the evening Kasumi came back with her clothes like she said she would, she was surprised to see so many visitors in Yuna's room. Sota came with her too.  
  
"Oh?" Kasumi said putting the bag down the floor. "You all must be Yuna's friends!"  
  
"Yuna neechan, are you alright?" Sota asked going up next to his sister. "Kasumi neechan told me what happened when I got back from school."  
  
"I'm fine Sota." Yuna smiled messing his hair up. "Arigatou neechan."  
  
"Well, thank you so much for coming to see my sister." Kasumi said smiling. "Yuna, I can't stay long I'll be going home to prepare dinner for ojisan.  
  
"OK?" Yuna said under her breath slightly sad that her sister had to leave so fast.  
  
Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes for it was late in the evening and they had to go home in time for dinner. When the last person left the room, Yuna flopped down her bed again with a loud sigh.  
  
"What a day!" She said to herself slightly exhausted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"GROUP UP!" Akagi shouted after the practice. Everyone ran towards him and formed a semi circle. Akagi looked at all of them seriously. "You all did well today. Soon we will be challenging Shoyo High. We cannot be lagging around. We have to WIN!"  
  
"HAI!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"With the Tensai here we definitely will win!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa said softly.  
  
"Dismiss!" Akagi said then.  
  
Everyone dispersed except Rukawa, when the court was finally empty Rukawa continued with his practice. After half and hour passed he, did a dunk before he stopped to take a rest. He bent over his knees breathing hard. Suddenly, Yuna came into his thoughts. Frowning slightly he straightened up and continued with his practice.  
  
Yuna, he thought. He had overheard the conversation Haruko and her friends were having. She will be staying in the hospital tonight. Will she be alright? He jumped up and shot in a three pointer. It went in swiftly. He was slightly flustered when he saw Yuna fell and he never felt like that for anyone before, especially for a girl.  
  
No, Yuna is a tomboy, Rukawa corrected his thoughts.  
  
Feeling angry at himself for thinking about her, he finally left the court and headed for the locker room. Taking a quick shower changed into his uniform he left the school building, got his bike and cycled out. Instead of heading home, he cycled to the hospital.  
  
Even it was night, the hospital seemed very busy with nurses running around, ambulance driving up. Rukawa parked his bike at a bicycle shed and headed inside. He walked up to the registration counter. A friendly looking nurse looked up at him when he approached. The nurse swooned slightly to see how tall and good looking Rukawa was.  
  
"I'm here to visit Yuna Tendoshi." Rukawa said apathetically.  
  
"Yuna Tendoshi..." the nurse said checking the computer. "She came in this afternoon. She will be in room B3- 15. That will be in the third floor."  
  
"Arigatou." Rukawa said shortly and went over to the lift.  
  
The nurse stared at him until he entered the lift. Rukawa pressed for third floor and pushed his hands into his pocket and waited. The lift door opened on the third floor then, and he walked out slowly. There was a sign written indicating that the rooms were private rooms and directions showing were Yuna's room will be. It was on his left, he turned down to the corridor and looked for her room.  
  
When room B3 -15 came to view, he stood in front of the door debating whether to go in or not. He didn't want to get into any stupid quarrel with her again. Though, his thoughts were interrupted by a nurse; as she walked by Rukawa pushing a tray. She smiled at Rukawa when Rukawa turned to look at her.  
  
"Visiting?" She asked stopping. "Don't take to long. I just gave this girl some medicine. She will be tired soon."  
  
Rukawa nodded once and watched the nurse walked on down the corridor. He pulled himself together and knocked on the door then.  
  
"Come in." He heard Yuna's voice inside.  
  
Slowly he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door opened. Yuna looking very frail in the white atmosphere looked back at Rukawa in surprised. Her leg was in a cast and she looked very uncomfortable because it was hung in the air. Rukawa stood by the door making no move to go any closer he shut the door softly.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." Yuna said though she was hoping that he did. "How's practice?"  
  
"The same." Rukawa replied shortly. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Arigatou for worrying about me." Yuna said softly, smiling.  
  
"I wasn't..." Rukawa started. He didn't want to admit that he was worried. Though he stopped in mid sentence when he saw the way Yuna was smiling at him. She never smiled at him like that before.  
  
Could it be? Rukawa thought to himself looking at her. She is really pretty. As this thought slipped into his mind again he quickly shook it off. No, this can't be.  
  
"So you are playing Cinderella?" Rukawa blurted out instead.  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows. "No, what made you think that?"  
  
"Just heard my classmates talking about it."  
  
"Really, well they voted me to be but I didn't want the role. I never liked plays, especially romantic plays." Then she sighed. "What is most unbelievable is this has to happen."  
  
"If you didn't get the play you won't get into trouble." Rukawa said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean." Yuna snapped getting all defensive. She hated it when Rukawa said things like that.  
  
"You won't play well anyway for a tomboy like you." Rukawa said indifferently.  
  
"Can you stop saying that? Even if I am a tomboy, you had no right to say that about me, you hentai!" Yuna retorted. "I didn't ask to get the role alright, the boys just chose me to be but I didn't say I would!"  
  
"Girls are so troublesome." Rukawa said softly but not softly enough for Yuna heard and got really furious then.  
  
"Oh really!" She snapped. "Why did you bother coming if so! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine!" Rukawa said unperturbed but feeling slightly annoyed as well. This is what he got when he came to see her. She gets angry on the slightest things he says. "You are really a tomboy."  
  
With that he went out and slammed the door shut. Yuna stared at the door, breathing deeply as she clutched the blanket in her fists.  
  
"Rukawa!" She exclaimed. "YOU... BAKA!"  
  
Rukawa cycled out of the hospital thinking the same thing as he promised himself he will not come visit her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=P again they ended up this way.... ^_^.... Hope you all don't get bored reading such endings in every chapter... I really think if they get along well so soon... they won't be anything else to write... =P Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter... anyways, remember to review ya... I wanna know some feedbacks... ^_^  
  
I promise I will lighten up the next chapter... 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for your support ^_^, I will try to post up the chapters asap!!!! Please be patient ya... I won't keep you all waiting for long... I'll post up two chapters a week when I'm free!!!! Thanks especially to Rokawa, Silence_sry, Unknown-friend, Kgnadt, SilenceR_Mitsu133... thank you all so much for your reviews... and of course to those that also read my story but don't review...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A few days had passed and Yuna was finally discharged from the hospital. Feeling very restless at home, she decided to go back to school even though her right leg was still in the cast. She couldn't believe she had missed so many events when she wasn't around. Her gymnastic team had lost really badly without her around. To her disappointed their final score may not allow them to proceed to the finals. She hope the next coming match, her leg will heal and she may try to catch up their scores.  
  
On the other hand, Rukawa had gained even more attention from girls after the Shoyo match last week when she was in the hospital. She watched them disbelieving as a huge group of girls tagged along after Rukawa down the corridor. Even they were making so much noise Rukawa ignored them. Yuna was walking down the corridor with Fujii as they passed.  
  
"Rukawa was really good in the previous match with Shoyo High." Fujii said watching them too. "Haruko was so happy they won the match."  
  
"No wonder, he attracted even more girls now." Yuna said slightly amazed. "They got into the finals didn't they?"  
  
"Hai," Fujii nodded. "The match was last week was so amazing."  
  
"..." Yuna turned away from them then and continued down the corridor slowly. It seemed really difficult for her to walk in clutches. She cursed inwardly.  
  
Girls, Rukawa thought angrily. They are really troublesome.  
  
He made his way down the corridor silently, ignoring the girls that surrounded him. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuna limping in her clutches as she walked down the opposite direction of the corridor. Rukawa watched her silently and saw her giving him a slight glimpse before she passed by with one of Haruko's friends. Without much thought about it he continued walking.  
  
Rukawa only visited her once in the hospital. After she yelled at him to leave her alone, he didn't bother to go back there. He didn't want to get into any petty fights and they always ended up that way. She always got angry at the things he said, but he was only telling the truth most of the time.  
  
Yuna that tomboy! Baka! Rukawa thought as he walked down the corridor.  
  
Rukawa, that hentai! BAKA! Yuna thought angrily as she walked away from him. She couldn't believe that Rukawa really didn't come to see her after that night. Not wanting to admit that she cares, she just shoved the thought away quickly.  
  
Rukawa turned around the corner trying to lose the girls that was following him that was when he saw Ayoko in a distance. She looked like she was looking for someone. When she saw Rukawa she smiled.  
  
"Ah Rukawa!" She cried holding up her arm waving at him. "I was looking all over for you."  
  
"Senpai?" Rukawa whispered, as Ayoko jogged up to him. The other girls who were with Rukawa fell back when Ayoko came.  
  
"Did you remember the practice we are going to have this coming Saturday?" Ayoko asked. "Well, it is cancelled and Akagi Senpai had postponed it to Sunday!"  
  
"Which ever day, it doesn't make any difference." Rukawa said coldly.  
  
"Alright then, see you after school at court!" Ayoko said jogging off. "Ja."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yuna chan!" Haruko called running down the corridor after her.  
  
It was after school and Yuna was actually making her way out of the school. She turned back when she heard Haruko called. She was holding a notebook in her hand. Yuna watched her and realized that notebook belong to her.  
  
"You forgot this!" Haruko said passing her the notebook.  
  
"Arigatou." Yuna said taking the book from her. "Must have forgotten all about it."  
  
"Are you coming to practice?"  
  
"No, I got a doctors appointment." Balancing herself she opened her briefcase to keep her book. "I need to get going now. Ja."  
  
After shutting her briefcase she turned around and saw Rukawa walking up. Haruko saw him too and begin to swoon. Rukawa stopped right in front of Yuna looking down at her with his usual cold blue eyes as Yuna glared up at him. However, they turned to Haruko when she spoke.  
  
"Ru... Rukawa-kun," She stammered her face burning red. "You are really great."  
  
Yuna who had seen Haruko looking at Rukawa like that before, turned away and walked off ignoring Rukawa. As Yuna walked away Rukawa turned back to her watching her as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Ru...Rukawa," Haruko said again. "You are ...really amazing!"  
  
Rukawa turned back to Haruko. She looked up at him hopefully and anxiously. She sure admired him a lot. He wondered why Yuna can't be as nice as she was. Without answering Haruko he turned away and continued walking down the corridor. Haruko watched him leave looking disappointed.  
  
It would be so much better if Yuna was a little nicer towards me. Rukawa thought and sighed inwardly. Not in a million years, for that tomboy. Besides why must I care anyways...?  
  
Yuna made her way to the hospital alone. Everyone was busy that day and she had to go there herself. Even she had a difficult time walking on the clutches she didn't show it.  
  
Rukawa that hentai! Yuna thought angrily. Why must I care about a baka like him anyway. Che!  
  
"Yuna chan?" Someone called then.  
  
Yuna turned to see who called her. To her surprised she saw Sendoh walking across the street towards her. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Sendoh Senpai!" Yuna said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit a friend in Shohoku that's all." Sendoh said standing next to her. "What happened to you?"  
  
"There was a slight accident at the auditorium last week." Yuna said. "I fell from the ladder."  
  
"Fell from a ladder?" Sendoh said looking astonished. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was just fixing up the stage when the ladder toppled." Yuna said not wanting to tell Sendoh the full details. It sounded so bizarre even to her that the boys were trying to get the main role because they thought she was. "We were getting ready for a play."  
  
"What play?"  
  
"A play we had planned for Valentine's Day as Cinderella."  
  
"I'm sure you will be Cinderella." Sendoh smiled down at her. "For a pretty girl like you, you should play the main role."  
  
Yuna looked at Sendoh slightly surprised. Was he joking to her? His eyes told Yuna that he was serious. Sendoh was so nice, to Yuna's amazement. It was so different from the treatment she always got from Rukawa.  
  
His eyes were so unlike Rukawa's, Yuna thought looking at him slightly stunned. If only Rukawa would say things like that. She thought sadly and sighed inwardly. Like he would anyway, she added sarcastically then. Not in a million years, that hentai!  
  
"If you are Cinderella, I would want to be the prince then." Sendoh continued when Yuna remained silent.  
  
Yuna blushed, and she never did before. She quickly looked away from him. Sendoh was really nice and she never had any guys treating her that way before. The boys she met always forced her to do things she never wanted to do or get her into trouble. So far, the only boy who she ever met who never forces her do things she dislikes, or get her into trouble was Rukawa.  
  
"No," Yuna said finally. "I'm not Cinderella. I would suit the part as the ugly sisters though."  
  
Sendoh laughed. "You are just modest that's all."  
  
Why can't Rukawa say things like that? Yuna wondered again and then she remembered. What Rukawa said to her the night he came to visit her in the hospital. 'A tomboy like you can never be Cinderella.' His voice echoed in her head. She gritted her teeth inwardly.  
  
Of course, she thought furiously. A tomboy like me! She came to her senses when she remembered about her doctor's appointment.  
  
Yuna looked down her watched and gasped. "Sendoh Senpai, I have to go." She exclaimed. "I'll be late for the doctor's appointment."  
  
"Let me accompany you there." Sendoh said.  
  
"I don't want to trouble you." Yuna said looking up at him.  
  
"No," Sendoh smiled at her gently. "It won't be any trouble at all."  
  
They both made their way to the hospital together then. After the doctor had seen Yuna and checked on her leg. Sendoh accompanied her back to her house. Yuna was very happy that the doctor said she would be able to remove her cast in another few days time. Yuna turned to Sendoh when they reached the front gate of her house.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I can't, I have to rush back for practice." Sendoh said shoving his hands into his pockets. "I hope to see you again."  
  
Yuna waved. "Some time soon I hope. Gan batte ne!"  
  
Sendoh smiled waved and turned to leave. Yuna watched him walked down the sidewalk in his cool, carefree way and smiled. He was really different from Rukawa. She was still standing outside the gate when Kasumi came home with groceries.  
  
Eh?" Kasumi said when she saw Yuna standing outside the gate. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Yuna said turning around and walked through the gate.  
  
"Yuna?" Kasumi called as they walked into the house. "Do you think Rukawa- kun will be free this coming Sunday?"  
  
"Dunno, why?" Yuna turned to Kasumi puzzled.  
  
"Everyone is going out on Sunday, I was thinking it would be better if you ask Rukawa-kun to come over to help you look after the house."  
  
"Everyone's going out?"  
  
"Hai, Ojiisan told me that he and his friends will be going to Osaka this Saturday morning and will only be back on Monday. Sota is staying over his friend's house on Sunday doing assignment. He will be leaving in the morning too and I had some committee meeting to attend for the day and might come home at midnight."  
  
"All on Sunday?" Yuna said incredulously.  
  
"Hai," Kasumi said. "A pretty busy Sunday, surprisingly."  
  
"And it is supposed to be a day off." Yuna said walking up the stairs slowly. "OK, I'll ask him."  
  
"Really?" Kasumi said happily. "Good then, at least one of my worries settled."  
  
Yuna sighed as she entered her room wondering whether Rukawa would bother or not to come help her. Besides she didn't really care if he didn't want to come. She flung her clutches down the floor and flopped down her bed looking up the ceiling.  
  
"Is it true," She asked herself softly. "I don't care?"  
  
She was really confused by her feelings lately. Rukawa was the hentai that, she was so sure she will never forgive him. Besides he was always so mean to her. Not long later, she fell asleep without anymore thoughts about Rukawa.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the next day, in school during break as Yuna walked into Rukawa's class. She looked in and saw some boys and a few girls in class but no Rukawa. She looked over to the sign indicating the grouping of the class.  
  
"Year 1 Group 10," Yuna said softly. "This is his class. Besides I just saw him a few minutes ago. He disappears so quickly."  
  
She frowned, or it was because she walked too slowly this few days with the cast still on her leg. She looked into the class again looking slightly abashed. One of the boys in class saw her and called to her.  
  
"Hey, you need something?" He asked. "Yuna chan?"  
  
"No," Yuna said turning away and walked off. "Thanks anyway..."  
  
Rukawa was making his way back to class when he saw Yuna leaving his class and walking away the other direction. So she didn't see him as he walked up. Rukawa watched her disappeared around the corner before he entered the class wonderingly.  
  
She came to look for me? He thought. Something she would never do.  
  
To make sure, he asked his classmates instead. His classmate turned to him in surprised, for he barely talked in class. They were even more surprised when he was asking about Yuna.  
  
"Yuna chan?" One of them exclaimed slightly astonished. "I don't know. I asked her but she didn't say anything."  
  
"..." Rukawa turned away from them and sat down his seat quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After school, Yuna packed her things slowly. She still hadn't asked Rukawa whether he was free on Sunday. She was thinking about how to ask him when Haruko came up to her.  
  
"Yuna chan, I'm sure you don't have another doctor's appointment again." Haruko said smiling. "Please accompany me to watch the basketball practice."  
  
Yuna turned to her, Rukawa would be there. She smiled, it would be her chance to ask him then.  
  
"Hai!" Yuna said finally. "I'll come with you."  
  
She clasped her briefcase shut and they both left the class together.  
  
"Did you know that the extra practice this coming Saturday is post phone to Sunday?" Haruko said making a conversation. "Oniisan had something important on Saturday so he couldn't make it on Saturday. But knowing Oniisan, he would replace it no matter what day it is!"  
  
Yuna stopped on her tracks then and looked down the floor. Haruko stopped too and turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you alright, Yuna chan?" She asked.  
  
Yuna looked up then, smiling cheerfully. "I'm fine!" She said. "I just remembered I have something to do. I guess I won't be able to accompany you today."  
  
"Ah?" Haruko looked at Yuna disappointed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Yuna said still smiling cheerfully. "Ja!"  
  
"Eh?" Haruko said softly looking at Yuna's departing figure wonderingly. "Her smile looked so fake."  
  
Yuna walked out the school building alone feeling slightly upset.  
  
So he will be having practice on Sunday, she thought looking down the ground as she walked slowly away from the school. That would means he isn't free to come over.  
  
Pulling herself together. She looked up determinedly.  
  
"Yosh!" She said with confidents and clutched one of her hand in fist. "I will take care of the house myself! Who needs him anyway?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? Will Rukawa finally found out that Yuna need him on Sunday and come to help her watch the house?  
  
We will see how the next chapter goes alright!!! ^_^ Don't worry I won't keep you all waiting for long. Will post the next chapter up soon.  
  
Please review everyone, wanna know feedbacks!!!! Thank you so much!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Wanna thank everyone who had reviewed... before the story... and thanks very much to Rokawa, for your constants support!!! ^_^ really appreciate them a lot... and also pointing out my mistakes :P I know I had them often for I'm always so lazy when it comes to reading again for mistakes... :P  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yawning widely, Yuna sat up her bed and stretched. It was early Sunday morning and she could hear a commotion downstairs. Everyone was busy getting ready to go out. Yuna smiled getting off her bed and hop to the window. She flung the curtains opened and looked outside the bright, blue morning sky. Besides that, there were some sea gulls flying in the distance.  
  
"Wah!" She said happily. "What a beautiful morning!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Yuna heard Kasumi's shout downstairs.  
  
"Hai!" Yuna replied cheerfully as she reached for her clutches and went downstairs to brush her teeth changed out of her pajamas and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sota said already eating.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Yuna replied optimistically and took a seat. She poured herself some juice.  
  
"I wonder what time Rukawa-kun would arrive." Kasumi said.  
  
Yuna choked on her drink she had totally forgotten to tell Kasumi.  
  
"I hope he will come before I leave." Kasumi said looking at her watch.  
  
"Er... I didn't ask him." Yuna said softly.  
  
"Yuna!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"His busy!" Yuna said quickly. "He has practice at school today! Besides I will be fine. I don't need him!"  
  
"But your leg..." Kasumi said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine!" Yuna said slightly annoyed at the fuss. "Go ahead neechan don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and this house!"  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Kasumi said softly still unconvinced.  
  
"I'm finished!" Sota said getting up clearing up his dishes. "Well, I'll be going now. See ya! JA!!!!"  
  
Yuna watched Sota running out the kitchen. Kasumi was preparing lunch for Yuna before she left.  
  
"I had left some money for your dinner." Kasumi said still slightly worried as Yuna pushed her out. "I didn't have time to prepare that. So now..."  
  
"OK!" Yuna said exasperatedly. "You are going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"Take care now."  
  
"Bye bye!" Yuna said happily waving at Kasumi as she walked out the front gate.  
  
Yuna turned away the door and locked everything up. Then she tried to make herself busy with school work. She had missed nearly a week of work and she was left behind in her homework. She stopped to have lunch for a moment before she continued studying again. Soon she fell asleep on the desk after hours went by. She was exhausted from nearly the whole day of studying.  
  
When she woke up again her whole room was in darkness. She looked up quickly and looked around, the light alarm clock on her desk showed her that it was nearly eight. She yawned, she couldn't believe she slept through the whole evening. However, some noise downstairs nearly make her jumped out of her skin.  
  
Burglars? She thought half frightened. She knew she couldn't fight with her leg in this condition. She got up hurriedly getting hold of her clutches. Worst come to worst, she would have to hit them with her clutches.  
  
Swallowing hard, Yuna left her room slowly and headed for the stairs. She walked down the stairs cautiously looking around the dark corridor. When she saw a silhouette walking down the corridor she nearly screamed. As she got ready to strike the person if he comes closer, the lights at the corridor switched on. The sudden brightness of the light blinded Yuna; missing a footing she slipped. She gasped when she felt herself falling. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the moment to fall hard down the stairs but it never came. In fact, she never even fell. She felt like her face landed onto something instead. She opened her eyes blinking it was more like someone she had landed on. She looked up slowly and found herself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. She had landed on Rukawa's chest!  
  
Rukawa was glad he was fast enough to catch Yuna before she fell. He still had his arms around her as he looked down at her astonished expression. Not long later, Rukawa saw Yuna blushed slightly. It was something, he had never seen before and he found her looking rather cute. As quickly as the thought came into his head, he let go of her.  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna said softly and in astonishment. "What are you doing here, weren't you suppose to have practice?"  
  
"It's over." He replied shortly and lifted her up into his arm. Then he carried her down the stairs and put her down gently at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"How did you get in?" Yuna asked. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Rukawa walked up the stairs to retrieve Yuna's clutches silently and the walked down again to give it to her. She took it still looking puzzled.  
  
"Kasumi neechan came to look for me in school." Rukawa finally said. "She gave me an extra key to the house."  
  
Yuna who was still stunned stood on the spot where Rukawa had left her. Rukawa looked at her unemotionally.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Yuna nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you going to keep standing there?" Rukawa said impatiently when Yuna didn't move.  
  
Yuna snapped out from her trance then and frowned slightly. She turned away from him then and headed for the kitchen. Rukawa followed suit.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Rukawa asked as they both walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Say what?" Yuna asked without reaction.  
  
"About today."  
  
"You were having practice." Yuna said with a shrug. "I didn't want to bother you. Besides I can take care of myself."  
  
"Really?" Rukawa said skeptically.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!" Yuna turned to him sharply being defensive. To Yuna's surprised Rukawa was looking at her with slight amusement in his eyes. She blushed again then. She knew Rukawa was thinking of the time she slipped from the stairs. "It wasn't funny. You took me by surprised."  
  
Still so stubborn, Rukawa thought.  
  
Yuna sighed. "I'll see what I can cook for our dinner."  
  
"I'll cook."  
  
Yuna turned to Rukawa surprised. "You can cook?"  
  
"Why not?" Rukawa challenged.  
  
Yuna watched Rukawa with her eyebrows raised so high it totally disappeared in her hair line.  
  
"I think we should just call for a take out." Yuna finally said after a minute of silence. "It'll be my treat."  
  
So Yuna made the call for Japanese Mee Soba delivery. While waiting for their food to come, Yuna and Rukawa sat at the dining hall watching T.V. They watched television quietly and when half an hour passed, Yuna turned slightly to look at Rukawa and realized he was half dozing on his place. She blinked and looked back the television again.  
  
"Anyone home?" They heard someone called at the front door.  
  
"Hai!" Yuna said getting up slowly.  
  
"I'll go take it." Rukawa said getting up, all of a sudden wide awake.  
  
Yuna stopped mid way from getting up, looked at him her eyes wide with disbelieve. He was like so tired a minute ago. She settled down again and switched the television off then. Rukawa returned to the dining hall with their dinner and they ate in silence.  
  
"Arigatou." Rukawa said after dinner.  
  
"What for?" Yuna asked bewildered.  
  
"Dinner." He replied shortly and helped her clear the table.  
  
After dinner, Yuna continued watching television when Rukawa had gone out to the back to practice basketball. Yuna yawned feeling restless, and tired and the same time as she switched channels with the remote trying to find a nice movie. There was nothing nice on television that day to her surprise. All movies were romance movies and then she remembered that it was Valentine's Day. She sighed and switched off the television knowing that she will never find any movies she liked.  
  
She rested her head on her arm, looking at her cast leg. Only a few more days and she can remove it. She can't wait for the day to come. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She got up carefully then, to get to the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi!" Yuna said after picking up the receiver. "Tendoshi Residents, Yuna speaking here."  
  
"Yuna, its Kasumi neechan here."  
  
"eh?" Yuna said. "Neechan? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine!" Kasumi replied. "Did Rukawa-kun come?"  
  
"Hai, he's here."  
  
"Ah, that's good." Kasumi said. "I won't be able to come home tonight. So if Rukawa-kun doesn't mind I hope he can stay over tonight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've got to go, take care ya!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Yuna hang up then, and turned to the kitchen. She walked in slowly with her clutches and went out through the kitchen door to the basketball court. Rukawa was already sweating from head to foot practicing. He did a dunk and then turned to Yuna when she walked out.  
  
"Kasumi neechan just called." Yuna said when Rukawa turned to look at her. "She told me she won't be coming home tonight. Er.. if you..."  
  
Yuna's voice trailed off, she never like to ask anyone for help least of all Rukawa. She looked away from his stare then. Rukawa turned away retrieved the ball and turned back to the court. Yuna moved her eyes slightly, and watched him aimed a three pointer that went in swiftly.  
  
"It makes no difference." Rukawa finally said in his uncaring manner, his back on her. "I was planning to stay here tonight."  
  
Yuna turned her head back to his direction, surprised at what Rukawa had just told her. She inclined her head slightly watching him.  
  
"I'll get some clean clothes for you." Yuna finally said and turned back towards the house.  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
She turned her head slightly around to look at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Those clothes..."  
  
Yuna turned away from him then. "It belonged once to my father." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"..." Rukawa watched her leave before he continued with his practicing.  
  
Rukawa practice till it was near mid night again, until he was satisfied and re -enter the house again. He found that Yuna had made supper for him again. It looked like a plate of Chinese fried rice. He inclined his head, she seemed really good in making Chinese food, maybe it was because of spending almost three years there. He went out the kitchen and looked around the corridor and the dining area but Yuna wasn't around. He then went back to the kitchen to finish his supper. After supper he prepared a hot bath for himself. Yuna had left clean clothes on the same place she had left before. Once, he had his hot bath and changed into the clothes Yuna borrowed him, he went upstairs. He still remembered Yuna told him the guest room he was supposed to used when he stay over.  
  
When he reached the top landing he realized that there were lights shining out the bottom of Yuna's door. She was still awake? Instead of going into the guest room he, went up to her door and knocked. There was no answer, he waited for a moment before he opened the door softly and looked in.  
  
Yuna's room was decorated in pink. Yuna had fallen asleep on her desk. She was wearing a cotton blue coloured night gown. Rukawa walked into her room quietly and looked down at her slumbering figure. Something caught his attention then. A photo album was opened on the table beneath her head. Carefully he slipped the album out.  
  
He looked down at the photos in the book, and found himself staring at a much younger, happier looking Yuna. She was standing next to a boy very much taller than her. Both of them had a slight resemblance and Rukawa immediately identify that that boy was Yuki. They both looked very happy and carefree playing in the basketball court behind their house. Rukawa then looked down at Yuna who was sleeping so soundly she had no knowledge Rukawa was in the room.  
  
"Yuna..." Rukawa whispered softly.  
  
He placed the photo album down and lifted Yuna up into his arms. He then carried her to her bed and put her down gently. Yuna was still fast asleep though she moved slightly. Rukawa knelt down looking at her, her hair had fallen all over her face. He pushed them away gently. The first time he saw Yuna, he knew Yuna wasn't really a happy girl. She was stubborn, strong headed and really hated to lose. After he saw the photos of the younger and very much different Yuna, he understood that Yuna was missing someone very badly. Her twin brother, Yuki. She was so much happier when he was around. Rukawa want to see her smile that way again. He stood up and turned away just as Yuna muttered softly. He turned back to her again surprised.  
  
"Oniisan..." she mumbled in her sleep, frowning slightly. Rukawa realized she had started to sweat. "I'm scared... please... hurry...come home...!"  
  
Rukawa stared at Yuna his eyes widened with surprised. Scared? He wondered. What was scaring her? He was confused when he left her room.  
  
The next morning, Yuna woke up slightly perturbed by the dream she had last night. She dreamed that she lost a match and Yuki wasn't coming home. She shook her head clearing the bad dream away.  
  
I will never lose, she thought angrily. Then she looked around and realized she was on her bed. She didn't remember going to her bed last night. She blinked then looking slightly confused.  
  
Then her mind clicked. "Rukawa..." She whispered.  
  
She never knew Rukawa cared about her. Even more confused than she was before, she got up and slowly got ready for school. Not knowing why, she felt like she was falling for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heys, Rukawa and Yuna are showing more emotions now... ^_^ yes it is not like Rukawa, but heys, he's human, I'm sure he could show emotions... :D hope this chappie is alright!!!! Will post the next chapter up soon...  
  
*Yawning*... very tired now... had updating five different stories in four different sites...  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey thanks to everyone who had reviewed yah.... Really appreciate it a lot!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Finally!" Yuna cried jumping up slightly as she ran down the beach with enthusiasm.  
  
She had removed her cast yesterday evening, and the doctor had told her that her leg was as good as new. She was able to go back to her normal routine. She felt so free, feeling the cooling sea breeze brushing against her face as she jogged. After nearly two weeks, of imprisonment this felt like heaven.  
  
"Yuna chan!" Yuna heard someone called from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Ayako cycling in a bicycle, next to the whole group of Shohoku Basketball Team. Akagi was leading them. Yuna smiled and waved cheerfully at them.  
  
"Ayako Senpai!" She cried and slowed down waiting for them to catch up. "Mina, how are you all?"  
  
"I see you had removed your cast!" Ayako said cycling up next to her as she ran next to her with the team. "Good to see you so happy again."  
  
"I'm really glad." Yuna said. "It was like penitentiary, not able to do so many things. Besides, I really hope I will be able to catch up with the scores in the next gymnastic competition."  
  
"I heard they did pretty badly in the last two matches." Ayako said sadly. "You would have to score practically full marks to catch up with the marks they lost."  
  
"I know." Yuna said frowning slightly. "I've seen their marks...but they lost so badly even to score full marks... I doubt it will cover up the marks they lost."  
  
Ayako sighed. "Try you best."  
  
"Definitely." Yuna smiled.  
  
Rukawa who was running at the back of the whole team watched Yuna. She seemed like herself again. The strong will and stubborn person but that night when he heard her speak in her sleep, she seemed so frail and scared at the same time like she was a little girl. At that moment, Rukawa couldn't help but felt like protecting her. Something he never felt for a girl before. He quickly looked away when Yuna turned to his direction.  
  
Yuna moved her eyes to Rukawa when she felt like he was watching her. As soon as she did, he looked away. She was still confused about that night, when her family wasn't at home. She couldn't believe Rukawa had carried her to her bed. For someone who shows no emotions and his uncaring manner would even think of doing such a thing?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted then by a voice Yuna blenched immediately after hearing it. "YUNA CHAN!" Yuna turned around to see Kutzo running up the beach towards her.  
  
Ayako scratched her head. "He never gives up does he?" She asked.  
  
"Do me a favour Ayako Senpai." Yuna said looking very disconcerted then. "Please use your bicycle and knock him out to sea."  
  
Ayako laughed then. "You have a colourful way of saying things sometimes Yuna. I see what I can do."  
  
"I was just kidding." Yuna said looking cheerful again. "Well, I better sped up before he catches me. Gan batte ne Shohoku!" She punched the air before she ran ahead of them.  
  
"HAI!" The team shouted.  
  
She turned back gave them a cheerful wave and sped up down the beach. To the team surprised she was an awfully fast runner. She ran across the beach towards the road. Jumping over the fence she sped down the sidewalk and disappeared out of view.  
  
Rukawa was also surprised as he watched her run off like that. Was she ever trained to be runner before? He wondered his eyes still staring at the direction Yuna and gone. Kutzo came up to them then, and Ayako told him to leave Yuna alone.  
  
"Never!" He said out of breath. He was never used to running long distance. "Did you see where she went?"  
  
"Dunno." Ayako said curtly. "Just leave her alone!"  
  
Rukawa looked at Kutzo having a feeling like bashing him up to smash potatoes or something. He couldn't understand why he was having this kind of feelings lately. Not wanting to bother much about it, he pushed it out of his thoughts. He had basketball training to concentrate on, he reminded himself. The basketball team then sped up leaving Kutzo behind.  
  
Yuna had finally reached home after, running away from Kutzo. She stood outside the front gate one hand supporting on the wall taking deep breath. It was a first day out after taking off her cast, Kutzo had to come after her.  
  
"Jeez!" She said to herself softly. "How long is he going to keep doing this to me? Give me a break!"  
  
She entered the house then. "I'm home!" She said slightly flustered.  
  
"Yuna!" Kasumi said coming out the kitchen. "I'm glad that you're back. Could you go get some groceries for me?"  
  
"Groceries?" Yuna looked at her surprised.  
  
"I forgot a few things this morning." Kasumi said with one hand on her cheeks. "Beside Rukawa-kun will be coming for dinner. So I was thinking of cooking something extra too. Can you go get me some mince beef and onions!"  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna nearly tripped when she heard that.  
  
"Hai, I asked him to come over." Kasumi explained. "You see Ojiisan and Kaede Ojiisan had gone to Tokyo this week and his parents aren't around as well. If not mistaken they are also in Tokyo on some business trip. So I invited him to dinner. A boy staying all alone, I'm sure he doesn't even know how to cook."  
  
"I'll go take a bath and change before going out." Yuna said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Arigatou." Kasumi said cheerfully.  
  
Neechan can be very nice all the time. Yuna thought shaking her head softly. She made her way into the bathroom to get her hot bath ready. Why are we so different in so many ways?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa made his way to Yuna's house after the practice. It was late in the evening as he pushed his bike down the lonely street. To his surprised, someone familiar was walking at the opposite side of the street down the same direction. Yuna, holding Kasumi's groceries basket was making her way back home. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse, blue jeans and sneakers. Her head was down, and she looked like she was deep in her thoughts. Rukawa crossed the street then and followed behind her quietly.  
  
Yuna was still disturbed by the dream she the other night, she was thinking if she should go back to China to look for her brother. Besides his training was taking longer than it was suppose to be. She had not seen him for almost four years and she had missed him terribly. She looked up when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Rukawa walking a distance not far from her.  
  
"Rukawa how long have you been here?" Her eyes widened with surprised. "Just finish practice?"  
  
He nodded not answering. When he realized Yuna wasn't going to bite his head off the minute she sees him, he walked up to her and they both walked together side by side. Yuna glanced at Rukawa from time to time, watching his poker face wonderingly.  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked not looking at her after a moment passed.  
  
"Nothing..." Yuna mumbled and quickly turned her attention back to the front.  
  
Why can't he show any expressions? Yuna thought and sighed inwardly. Is so difficult to know what his thinking!  
  
"I'm home!" Yuna called when they reached home together.  
  
"Ah welcome home!" Kasumi said coming out the kitchen. "Rukawa-kun, you had arrived! Why don't you stay here tonight? I'm sure we all will be very happy if you could."  
  
Rukawa nodded once and remained silent.  
  
Yuna walked away from them then heading for the kitchen when Kasumi stopped her. She looked at Kasumi's cheery face.  
  
"I'll take the basket." She said. "Why don't you help Rukawa put the bed sheets up in the guest room, I just washed the old one."  
  
"Hai," Yuna said giving the basket to Kasumi unenthusiastically she turned away and headed upstairs.  
  
Yuna entered the guest room and spread up the sheets on the guest bed when Rukawa entered the room. She looked up and smiled slightly to Rukawa's amazement.  
  
"I'll get you some clothes later." She said and continued spreading the sheets.  
  
"Domo." Rukawa said softly.  
  
Yuna turned to him again. They both looked at each other speechless. A sudden spark trigger between them that moment as they stared into each others eyes. However, that spark was interrupted when Sota ran into the room anxiously. They quickly looked away from each other.  
  
"Someone issued a challenge!" Sota cried showing Yuna a letter. "I found this at the front gate!"  
  
"Issued with a letter?" Yuna said surprised. "That is official. Usually they just turn up. Did you see anyone around?"  
  
"No the neighbourhood was deserted." Sota said passing the letter to Yuna.  
  
Yuna opened the letter and raised her brows. "Huh?" she said reading the letter. "This letter is issued to Yuki Oniisan."  
  
"What?" Sota said shocked. "Oniisan? But he is still in China!"  
  
"Don't I know that?" Yuna snapped at Sota and turned back to the letter. "Who ever it is they never sign off. The challenge will be today evening."  
  
"So soon!" Sota said. "But Oniisan isn't around."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Yuna said leaving the room. "I'll have to take his place then. Sota, helped me put out the sheets, I'll go get ready."  
  
I'm getting tired of this, Yuna thought to herself. The endless, challenges were really getting on my nerves.  
  
Rukawa watched, Yuna walked out the room and for the first time in his life, Rukawa noticed something in Yuna's eyes that he never noticed before. 'Fear' did he see that correctly? He wasn't sure. If it was there, it disappeared almost instantly and was replaced by anger.  
  
"Sota..." Rukawa called.  
  
"Yes Rukawa Oniisan?" Sota asked looking up from the bed. He had just finished spreading the sheets.  
  
"How many challenges had been issued since the day she got back?" He asked.  
  
"How many?" Sota thought hard. "I lost count, ten maybe twenty."  
  
"...." Rukawa stared down at Sota's anxious face.  
  
"Well, today's challenger seemed different." Sota said. "I can feel it. He must be someone really strong or something. Do you want to watch? I watch Yuna neechan most of the time."  
  
Rukawa nodded then.  
  
Yuna had gotten ready in her judo uniform waiting in the training hall. While waiting she decided to do some warm-ups. She arranged a pile of bricks and aimed in the middle with her hand. As she was preparing to break them, Rukawa and Sota walked in. Yuna who had her back on them didn't notice them coming in as she raised her hand into the air and swing down fast.  
  
"HAAAAAIIIIK!!!!!" Yuna yelled as her hand crashed down the bricks breaking them into half.  
  
Rukawa stared, he never seen Yuna practiced before. Sota however jumped with excitement.  
  
"Yuna Neechan you're so amazing!" He cried excitedly. "You are really strong like a boy!"  
  
"Who you calling a boy?" Yuna snapped turning around to him. She stopped herself to say any further when she realized Rukawa was standing next to him. She quickly turned away then.  
  
No time to get angry over petty things. She thought.  
  
"Someone is here!" Kasumi called.  
  
Yuna turned to the entrance then waiting to see the person who come in. She got ready in position as the person walked in calmly. Yuna's mouth dropped opened when she saw who had issued that challenge. She stared at him unbelievingly.  
  
"Horoshi!" She whispered.  
  
"Hey? Yuna neechan knows him?" Sota said looking at the both of them.  
  
Rukawa looked at the boy who wore a smirked on his face and then at Yuna's surprised and utterly stunned face. Soon her surprise expression turned into extreme rage. Rukawa frowned slightly and turned to look at the Horoshi again.  
  
Who is this boy to her anyway? He wondered.  
  
"The older you've grown the prettier you have become." Horoshi said in a sneering way. "Where is your brother? The challenge is issued to him."  
  
"He is not here." Yuna said she raised her hands in front of her, posed herself in fighting position. "I'll be taking his place."  
  
"Your brother's afraid of me?" He said and laughed cruelly. "Is that why he doesn't want to meet me?"  
  
"Who is afraid of you?" Yuna yelled even more furious than before. "How dare you say that about Oniisan?"  
  
"If you remember, the deal was with your brother."  
  
Yuna remained silent watching him anger rising so high she thought she wouldn't be surprise if her ears might come out steam then.  
  
"Deal?" Sota asked. "What deal?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yuna shouted. "That stupid deal, I don't need Oniisan to beat you!"  
  
"Really, he swore to protect you." Horoshi said smiling now. "Can't you remember?"  
  
Rukawa saw something flicker in Yuna's eyes. For a second the anger in her eyes vanished. She looked sad for a moment before it was replaced back by anger again.  
  
What was that all about? He wondered.  
  
"Some brother..." Horoshi laughed. "You do know that if you lose this match you will make the deal to marry me?"  
  
Rukawa clutched his hands into fists when hearing what Horoshi had said. Why am I feeling this way anyways? Rukawa wondered. But I'm sure I will feel really good to crush this guy's face!  
  
"I will never marry you." Yuna said her voice shaking in anger. "You creep!"  
  
"Your brother swore he will never let it happened, and he isn't here to protect you now." Horoshi said and laughed even louder.  
  
"I'll protect myself!" Yuna yelled. Her anger was beyond any anger she had felt before. "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!!!"  
  
She ran to him throwing him her fists but he dodge away swiftly. Getting ready to give her a sidekick, Yuna too fast for him did several back flip away from him. As she land on her feet again she positioned herself in her fighting pose like usual. She knew that Horoshi wasn't any normal fighter he was trained for many competitions before, and usually he always won.  
  
"By the end of the match," Horoshi said. "You will be my wife."  
  
"Who the hell want to be your wife?" Yuna cried ran to him fake a punch and instead hit him with her leg. He backed away, his nose bleeding.  
  
"You are pretty good..." he whispered wiping the blood away.  
  
He ran to her this time, she blocked a punch and about to give him a sidekick he caught her leg in mid air. That action, took her by surprise as she fell back to the floor. Horoshi still holding on to her leg knelt down.  
  
"You are after all a girl." He whispered at the very angered Yuna. "Looks like this is a good position to kiss."  
  
Sota clasped his eyes shut when he saw Horoshi leaning closer to his sister. Rukawa was livid till his hold body shook from the intense rage. He couldn't understand why he felt this way but he was sure he felt like bashing this boy up for good.  
  
"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU!" Yuna cried as she lean back to the ground taking both her legs giving Horoshi a good lift up into the air and tossed him to the back. Horoshi flew a few feet in air taken off guard. He regained his balance instantly, did a summersault in the air and landed nicely on his feet. Yuna jumped up to her feet at once, and turned around to face him.  
  
"All right Yuna neechan!" Sota cried. "Clobber him!"  
  
Rukawa release his fists slightly. He just realized he was clutching it very tightly and his nails had created marks in his palms.  
  
The fight was much more difficult than Yuna predicted, she was taken by surprised when, Horoshi threw a stick at her ankle. She fell to the ground feeling the pain shooting up her leg. She knew he had shot her joint part of her ankle. She gritted her teeth angrily and noticed that Rukawa was beyond himself as he looked at Horoshi, he only looked that way whenever he couldn't beat his opponent in a basketball match, he took a step forward. She quickly stood up.  
  
'Promise you will take care of Tendoshi Judo Training Hall.' Yuki's voice echoed in her head.  
  
"No Rukawa." Yuna said, raising an arm to stop him. "This is my challenge and I'll have to finish it."  
  
"Who is he to you anyway?" Horoshi asked watching Rukawa with narrowed eyes. "I can see you both are more than just friends. In fact, I think you both actually like each other."  
  
"...?" Rukawa widened his eyes looking at Horoshi slightly surprised. Is it what this feeling meant? He thought still not understanding and most of all confused.  
  
Yuna blushed slightly. She was confused by her feeling as well. Not wanting to think about it she shove it out of her mind and concentrated on Horoshi instead, when she was furious she had no feelings for anyone.  
  
"No way!" Yuna cried. "Just leave him out of this!"  
  
Their challenge went on for another half an hour then. Yuna had a slight scratched on her cheek caused by Horoshi when he lashed out at her and she moved away in a nick of time though not quick enough giving her that scratch. It was bleeding slightly but Yuna was concentrating so hard didn't notice it at all. The pain on her leg was even worst than that tiny scratch anyway. They were both breathing heavily watching each others steps carefully. Horoshi taking Yuna her off guard, gave her a hard kick on her stomach that blew her off her feet. She landed on the ground a feet away from Horoshi. Her whole body shook as she tried to stand up. She was tired and her vision blurred then.  
  
"Yuna neechan." Sota said softly, tears appearing from his eyes. "Nee..."  
  
"Looks like this is the end." Horoshi said walking up to her slowly.  
  
'Remember our promise.' Yuki's voice echoed in her head again. 'Remember...'  
  
Yuna's vision cleared then, her eyes shone with determination as she watched Horoshi coming closer. She will never let her brother down, all her life she had tried all her best to make her brother proud of her. She will not lose, no matter what!  
  
"This is the end!!!" Horoshi shouted running to her.  
  
Rukawa was about to step into the fight for he was unable to stand at the side watching anymore stopped on his tracks when he heard...  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yuna cried lifted her whole body up with her hands, using her legs. She clipped Horoshi between her legs around his neck and threw him to the wall before she fell on the floor again totally winded.  
  
Horoshi didn't get up again after that, Sota jumped up with joy then, tears falling down his face. Rukawa watched Yuna getting up slowly. He had never saw Yuna fought that way before. The first time, was on her first day of school with Kutzo and his team mates but they weren't good fighters. Yuna didn't have any problems taking those boys down but Horoshi however, must be trained in combat like Yuna.  
  
Ignoring Rukawa and Sota, Yuna walked out the judo hall quietly. She didn't dare to look at Rukawa. She didn't want to hear him say that she was a tomboy nor those she had any energy left to quarrel with him. She left the house silently when Kasumi came out the dining room.  
  
"Huh!" Kasumi said watching Yuna leave. "Dinner is already ready. Is Yuna alright? She looks hurt."  
  
Rukawa and Sota came into the house too as they watch Yuna disappeared out through the front wooden gate.  
  
"I'll go see." Rukawa said and left the house too.  
  
"Don't be long!" Kasumi called after him.  
  
Yuna was swinging on the swing like usual when Rukawa found her. He walked over to her slowly with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Yuna silently. Like always Yuna was looking down the ground. She looked up when she saw a pair of feet in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" Yuna asked softly turning away from him.  
  
"..." Rukawa sat down the swing next to her.  
  
Yuna remained silent watching the other direction. She didn't want hear anything from Rukawa. The only things he ever knew how to say to her was that she was a tomboy and that was the last thing she wanted to hear.  
  
"Here..." Rukawa said.  
  
Yuna turned back to him, and was surprised to see he handed her a plaster. She looked at Rukawa not understanding what it meant. Rukawa looked at her confused face and sighed. Slowly he opened the plaster and pasted it on her cheek where she had gotten a tiny scratch.  
  
"Itai!" Yuna winced touching her cheek softly. "Eh? I didn't know I got hurt."  
  
"What was that all about?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Yuna looked down her hands sadly. "Horoshi was in my school many years back. He was older than Yuki and I and always wanted to date me. He made a promise to marry me one day. Yuki would never let me marry someone like him of course. So they make a deal. When the day comes they will challenge and when Yuki wins. Horoshi will have to leave me alone. My brother did that to protect me. I didn't expect him to come so soon. Horoshi is very good in judo, his intentions was to take over Tendoshi Judo Training Hall when he marries me. Yuki really hates him."  
  
"Yuki hates him, what about you?" Rukawa asked. "Do you like him?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?" Yuna turned him angrily. "Of course I hate him! How can I like a person like that creep? BAKA!"  
  
Rukawa looked at Yuna's furious face quietly and turned away then. He didn't know what made him ask that question but he just wanted to know. He still couldn't understand the feelings he had for Yuna. Feeling confused by the slight gladness he had after he heard Yuna's answer, he stood up expressionless, he turned back to Yuna.  
  
"Let's go home." He said uncaringly.  
  
Yuna stood up then, but wince holding her right leg. She looked down her ankle frowning slightly. It had started to ache even worst than before. Or was it aching all the time? She didn't feel it because she was thinking about Yuki then. Now that, her mind was clear, she could feel the pain trice as much as before. Rukawa walked to her front and knelt down his back on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuna asked.  
  
"You need a piggyback." He replied expressionlessly.  
  
"Stop joking with me!" Yuna said turning away from him and limped off forcing herself to endure with the pain. "I can walk home; I walked all the way here didn't I?"  
  
Rukawa stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets watching her walk out the park slowly and cautiously. Why doesn't she want any help from anyone? He thought following her slowly. He watched her supporting herself on the brick walls of the neighbouring houses as she limped.  
  
"You are only going to hurt yourself." Rukawa said to her.  
  
"Stop being nice to me!" Yuna said. "You're freaking me out!"  
  
The truth was she was getting scared of the feelings she had for Rukawa recently. With him being nice to her would only confused her even more.  
  
"..." Rukawa watched her silently as she struggled to walk home. Then he remembered the time during the challenge as Yuna's voice echoed in his head. 'I'll protect myself! I don't need anyone!'  
  
Is that why she is being so stubborn? Rukawa thought.  
  
At that moment Yuna stopped for a moment. The pain had become unbearable then. Only a few more yards and she would be home but the pain had shot up her entire leg then. Why had it got to happen now? She moaned inwardly.  
  
"Itai! Itai!" she whispered not wanting Rukawa to hear.  
  
Rukawa sighed walked up to her front, turned his back on her, knelt down, turned around to grab both her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Quickly, he reached back to seize her legs and lifted her up behind his back like she was as light as a feather.  
  
"What the hell?" Yuna cried, moving her hands away from his neck and she held on to his shoulders lightly. She felt like letting go then but she didn't want to fall off. "Let go of me! I don't need a piggy back! Put me down!"  
  
"Hold on," Rukawa said back coldly having no intention to let her go. "Not my fault if you fall off."  
  
Still holding on to his shoulders Yuna frowned. "Hmmpfff!" She said turning her head to the side.  
  
During the walk home, something trigger in Yuna's heart. She then began to think back the time she was with her brother. She remembered it was a rainy day, and she slipped and fell. Spraining her ankle she couldn't run home. Yuki who was with her gave her a piggy back home.  
  
Yuna blinked, this moment now I'm having? She thought and leaned down on Rukawa's back. Does this mean Rukawa cares about me? But it cannot be. He is always rude and uncaring!!! Isn't he? Closing her eyes, she finally relaxed on Rukawa's back.  
  
Rukawa felt Yuna's tense body relaxed against him. When he felt her leaning her head on his back, he moved his eyes to the back for a second, and noticed that Yuna looked really comfortable and her eyes were closed. He remained quiet as he walked home slowly.  
  
She looks like an angel sleeping. The thought slipped into his mind even before he could stop himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Okies, this totally doesn't sound like Rukawa at all!!!! But anyways... hope u all like the chapter!!!!! ^_^ Please review!!!! Thank you!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Swede, thanks for your review, I just found out recently that my story looked very much like Ranma for one... I never watched Ranma before I wrote this story... and Rokawa was the one who had told me this... so I started watching... :P Believe me... my jaw nearly drop opened a mile at the beginning of the story of Ranma... our beginning was so alike, I thought I was hallucinating :D and for able to write so fast... ok... I guess I should tell everyone that... I had finished the story like a year ago... :D. Now it is the matter of sitting down and edit the story because, when I post the first chapter out without editing... there was so many mistakes... :P...thanks to Silence R_Mitsu113 for telling me about it... I wouldn't mind if u review again of course... don't worry about it :) would love to hear about your ideas more... maybe the next story I come up with will be much better... I am starting on a new one already but I can't make up my mind to put it on the net or not... maybe I will after I finish posting this one up...  
  
Anyways I think I should explain how Yuna and this story came up: I got the Yuna character from Samurai X aka Ruroni Kenshin... (Her name came from Final Fantasy 10, if anyone plays Final Fantasy should know, I like her...now the latest one 10x 2 was really cool :D) ...in Samurai X there was a girl in the show who owns a judo place, and there was also a bathroom incident in the beginning, Kenshin ran into the bathroom on the girl when she was taking a bath, I made it the other way around in my story, and I had not realized that it became to be so alike to another anime... as for her grandfather, brother and older sister... is actually some similarity to Inuyasha... Kagome's family (if u had watched that u will know) well Kagome doesn't have an older sis though but a very understanding mother... I changed that to older sister :P... Kasumi's name came from my friend... I took Sota (which is supposed to be Souta) and her grandfather from Inuyasha... Yuna and Rukawa's quarrelling comes from 'Inuyasha and Kagome' (they always quarrel)... then I recently found out that, Inuyasha and Ranma are from the same author... Rumiko Takahashi :) ... no wonder the story is sooooo similar... really like her works... Ranma is a really nice anime (thanks to Rokawa for telling me to watch it ;))... I had watched until the Romeo and Juliet episode... it is hilarious...:D  
  
Okies finished explaining... :) Back to the story... hope this chapter is alright...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rukawa cursed under his breath, as he stayed alone in the basketball court in school after practice. It was after the match with Kainan and it was the first match they had lost. He still remembered Yuna had come to the match. She never did come for any matches before and to think she came to watch the match they lost really pisses him off. He ran to the hoop and jumped up, dunking the ball hard. Rukawa landed on his feet and bent over.  
  
Rukawa's thoughts: A Few Days back Kainan Match...  
  
Everyone was cheering as he shot in the three pointers. He looked up the stand and saw Yuna standing behind the audiences leaning on a pillar watching him. He knew that she had just finished her gymnastic match because she was wearing her gymnastic jacket and shorts over her leotard. On her left hand she was gripping on to her sports bag that slung over her shoulder. He didn't know how long she was standing there but he was slightly pleased that she did.  
  
After the game Rukawa was devastated that they had lost, he looked at where Yuna was standing and managed to catch a glimpse of disappointment on her face before she turned away and walked off.  
  
End of Rukawa's thoughts.  
  
"Damn!" Rukawa said under his breath. "She shouldn't have come."  
  
He didn't want to let her see that they had lost the game. He couldn't forget her upset expression.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"ACHOO!" Yuna sneezed.  
  
She sighed, am I getting a cold? She wondered straightening up. She had just smashed the pile of bricks in the Judo Hall. She looked around the quiet hall. Rukawa hadn't come over to their place a few days after the match with Kainan High.  
  
Is he still upset? Yuna thought making her way out the hall into the house. I wonder if he is alright?  
  
Yuna's thoughts on the day during the day of Kainan Match and her gymnastic competition...  
  
Yuna watched her gymnastic team sadly as they all sank down the floor crying. They had lost and didn't manage to get to the finals. Yuna clutched her hands in fists feeling very angry.  
  
If only I didn't break my leg. She thought furiously.  
  
However, it was no point crying over spilled milk. She pulled herself together and looked at the time. She realized the match Shohoku High will start soon with Kainan High. She remembered Haruko told her that, it would a difficult match because Kainan basketball team had never lost for 16 years in the row.  
  
Without bothering to take a shower, she wore a pair shorts over her leotard, put on her gymnastic jacket and wore her sneakers, she left the gymnastic stadium. She rushed over to the basketball stadium as quickly as she can. When she entered and realized that she had only missed a few minutes of the game. Glad that she didn't miss much she stood behind the audiences not bothering to find a seat and watch the match.  
  
End of Yuna's thoughts.  
  
"Rukawa's really amazing..." Yuna said softly remembering how he played.  
  
The sun was setting while Yuna stood at the porch looking up the sky. It was the mixture of yellow, red and orange as the sky turned dark slowly. He was really fantastic during that match. She had never seen anyone played like that before. Even she hated to admit it; he had attracted the entire audiences. When she realized her head was filled of Rukawa, and what she had just blurted out earlier, Yuna blushed, turning away from the darkening sky, feeling angry at herself.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking about?" Yuna said to herself. "Jeez, of all things to say. I sounded so much like those Rukawa fan girls..."  
  
Giving her goosebums remembering about them at the match cheering for Rukawa, she shuddered slightly thinking she needed a long hot bath to clear her demented mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was near mid night as Yuna walked downstairs quietly for the rest of her family had fallen asleep. She couldn't sleep and thought of having ice-cream. She entered the kitchen, didn't bother to on the lights she got what she wanted and sat down on the table.  
  
As she ate, she heard someone coming from the corridor. Yuna looked at the door, whoever it was, he was sure coming into the kitchen. She blinked, did she wake anyone up? She wondered.  
  
The lights switched on and Yuna saw herself staring at Rukawa. She inclined her head when she saw him stand rooted on the floor at the frame of the door. He was the least person she had expected to see.  
  
Rukawa, didn't expect anyone to be still awake, was surprised to see Yuna sitting in the kitchen. He had been avoiding her since the match. Now seeing her sitting in front of him, he was unprepared to talk to her.  
  
Yuna looked at Rukawa slightly surprised. She didn't expect to see him too. However, her surprised turned to concern when she saw Rukawa covered in bruises and scratches.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. "What happened?"  
  
"None of your business." Rukawa said shortly turning away from her as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh really." Yuna frowned getting up and put away the ice-cream. "Be that way."  
  
She left the kitchen then, Rukawa watched her walked out. He cursed himself after that. He didn't mean to chase her away but he was really unprepared to see her. He couldn't forget how happy she was when he shot in that three pointer and he cannot forget the most was the expression she had after the game. He turned away from the door with a sighed then he heard Yuna's voice again.  
  
"However..." Yuna said unenthusiastically reappearing again at the kitchen door. "Let me help you disinfect your wounds."  
  
Rukawa turned back towards the door. Yuna was standing at the frame of the door holding on to a First Aid Box.  
  
"Domo." Rukawa muttered and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Got into another fight?" Yuna asked sitting down next to his chair and took out the things in the box. "With Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
Yuna sighed and gently disinfect his wounds. She put the plaster on the scratches around his face when Rukawa spoke.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you come to watch the match we had with Kainan?"  
  
"I was curious, Haruko-chan told me that Kainan was a very strong team."  
  
"So you really think we would lose?" Rukawa said furiously.  
  
"No!" Yuna snapped slightly annoyed. "I came because I was worried about you!"  
  
There was ringing silence after what Yuna had said. Yuna quickly clasped her hand to her mouth after saying it. What made her say that? She thought. Trying to look normal she turned back to face Rukawa holding her head high. She put another plaster on the last scratch on his face and quickly turned away from him packing away the things.  
  
"Kasumi had actually left something for you." Yuna said changing the subject. "It is in the microwave."  
  
Rukawa was speechless after Yuna's outburst. Yuna said she was worried about me? He thought disbelievingly.  
  
"Rukawa...I know I never come to your matches but..." Yuna said heading to the door. She stopped by the door and turned her head slightly around. "You played really well in the match. Gan batte!"  
  
After saying that she left the kitchen and never went back in again, leaving Rukawa even more mystified. Yuna never utter a word of praise before even if he as playing liked the best player in the world. Rukawa couldn't believe that Yuna had just told him he was good! Rukawa didn't understand at all.  
  
Rukawa felt something for Yuna; that feeling had been creeping in on him from time to time. Even though, he had pushed it away as soon as he felt it. However, this time he never bothered too as he stared at the door where Yuna had gone through not long ago.  
  
"Is it true that she really cares...?" He said to himself softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Yuna woke up and got ready quickly. She grabbed her briefcase and ran out her room when she heard Kasumi called her.  
  
"Yuna, please wake Rukawa-kun!" Kasumi cried from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"He will wake by himself!" Yuna replied dashing down the stairs. "Don't bother to wake him Kasumi neechan. I'm leaving now!"  
  
Yuna ran out the house then. She has got to be kidding me, she thought to herself. She had heard from many of her friends from school how Rukawa bashed the teacher who woke him up. To wake him up was really out of the question. Yuna raced all the way to school, hoping Kasumi wouldn't bother to wake him as well.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said holding two boxes of lunch in her hand as she came out the kitchen. "Yuna ran out in such a hurry!"  
  
Just then Rukawa came down the stairs still looking tired.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Kasumi greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo." Rukawa mumbled back heading for the door.  
  
"Rukawa-kun here is your lunch!" Kasumi said passing him two boxes. "The other is Yuna's. She ran out today forgetting about it. Could you please pass it to her in school?"  
  
Rukawa nodded and took them, yawning.  
  
"Arigatou Rukawa-kun." Kasumi smiled. "Ride safely."  
  
Rukawa cycled out still half asleep. Just as Rukawa was on his way, Yuna reached the school front gate. She stopped short when she saw most of the basketball players at the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Huh?" She said softly to herself when she saw Sakuragi's hair, her mouth dropped opened. "What the...?"  
  
His had shaved his head bald!  
  
"It's because of me we lost the match with Kainan." He said. "This is my punishment."  
  
"He had got to be kidding me?" Yuna gaped at him still stunned. Mitsui and Miyagi were laughing their head off on the floor. Yuna heard a soft bicycle bell rang behind her and she looked back. Seeing Rukawa riding up to her his eyes close, she quickly dodged away, and shouted "What out!"  
  
Sakuragi who was less fortunately got knocked by Rukawa hard on his butt. He then turned to Rukawa looking like he was about to kill him.  
  
"Hanamichi-kun!" Yuna cried running forward to him. "Wait..."  
  
Before she could reach him, Akagi reached him first giving him a knock on his head so hard he nearly fell down. Yuna stopped on the spot immediately, sweat drop appearing on her head.  
  
"Lunch..." She then heard the cool expressionless voice said next to her.  
  
Yuna turned to see Rukawa handing her a lunch box. "Eh?" She looked at Rukawa bewildered.  
  
"You forgot your lunch." Rukawa said. "Kasumi neechan told me to hand it to you."  
  
"Arigatou." Yuna said softly, and surprised as she took the box from him with both her hands.  
  
Rukawa headed into the building then. Yuna still slightly flabbergasted at what had happened, she stared down the box. She came back to her senses when she heard a group of girls shouted at her direction.  
  
"Our Rukawa- sama giving her lunch box!" The girls screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked up and her face paled when she saw Rukawa's fan girls glaring at her angrily.  
  
"That is unforgivable!" They shouted angrily advancing to her.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Yuna exclaimed taking her step back. "Eck!"  
  
She then turned around and ran into the building in top speed when the girls made threatening moves towards her. She ran all the way to class hoping she got away for good.  
  
It is only the beginning of the day! She groaned inwardly as she settled down in her seat feeling flustered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okies, please review right... :) Rukawa's fan club made their entrance in this chapie... 


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry that I didn't update for sometime, I know there are lots of you who want to know what happens next.... Soooo sorry... anyways... thank you to everyone who had reviewed!!!! I appreciate them a lot.... It kept me going and I do know that there are people who are interested in my story ^_^ I didn't really look through this chapter cuz I am not really free this few days. So bare with the mistakes I usually make when writing stories...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It was after school as Yuna packed away her things. She was hoping not to bump into anymore of Rukawa Fan Club members. They had given a hell of a day at school during break, during lunch and whenever she went in school. Her homework was flushed down the girl's toilet and the teachers had given her extra homework because of her lame excuse plus punishing her to stand outside the class, papers were thrown at her in the cafeteria and worst of all her Physical Education outfit was soaking in the toilet, she didn't even know how to explain to the teacher what happened to her outfit when she couldn't change for that class. In the end the teacher told her to stand in the hall. She had been standing the hall for the whole day!!!!  
  
Getting really annoyed Yuna stayed in class not wanting to go anywhere else until school ended that day. It was the last straw! She clasped her briefcase shut and poked her head out of her class to check the corridor before stepping out of the class and that was when Sakuragi walked up the corridor.  
  
"Ah, you are the girl that got chase by Rukawa's crazy girls. You must be Tendoshi-san" He said when he saw her. "It was close you manage to get away."  
  
"Hai," Yuna said. "So Sakuragi-kun, going for practice now?"  
  
"Hai," Sakuragi said laughing. "With the tensai around, we will never lose another match."  
  
Yuna smiled then remaining silent.  
  
"Are you coming to watch us?" He asked as they both walked down the corridor.  
  
"Well, I guess I will drop by a short while." Yuna said still smiling. "No harm watching the tensai practice."  
  
"HA HA HA HAHA!" Sakuragi touched his head laughing. "I must be a tensai then if you say that."  
  
Yuna chuckled softly to herself then.  
  
Not far from them, Rukawa walked down the same corridor and saw Yuna walking with Sakuragi not far off. He frowned slightly, watching them.  
  
What the hell is Yuna doing with that Do'aho? He thought to himself walking slightly faster to catch up with them. He managed to come close enough to hear their conversation then.  
  
"So Tendoshi-san, let me tell you, I the tensai of rebound will be any time better than that kitsune, Rukawa!" Sakuragi said loudly. "That kitsune is nothing but a show off."  
  
Yuna laughed uneasily. She knew that Sakuragi had always had a grudge on Rukawa because of Haruko. She didn't want to upset Sakuragi neither did she wanted to hear Sakuragi saying things like that about Rukawa, anyways she remained silent.  
  
"It's no use cheering for that kitsune!" Sakuragi said. "Besides that guy who had no emotions doesn't even care if a thousand girls do for him."  
  
Sakuragi laughed loudly.  
  
That is true. Yuna inwardly thought.  
  
"Do'aho." They heard a soft deep and uncaring voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around in surprised. Yuna bit her lower lip to see Rukawa standing behind them. Sakuragi looked so angry his face turned red.  
  
"Who you calling Do'aho?" he shouted at Rukawa.  
  
"You." Rukawa replied shortly.  
  
"Kitsune!" Sakuragi yelled. "You..."  
  
"Hey!" Yuna quickly said stopping their quarrel. She stood between them. "You all will be late for practice if you don't hurry!"  
  
Rukawa turned to look at Yuna then. She was looking up at him anxiously and smiled softly.  
  
"That's right!" Sakuragi said then and Yuna turned back to him. "Well, no time to argue with this kitsune here. Better go practice. Tensai would have no time for stupid things. Going now Tendoshi-san. I'll see you there."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna smiled uneasily, waving at him softly.  
  
"You can actually talk to a Do'aho like him." Rukawa said when he disappeared down the corridor. He turned away sharply from Yuna and started walking again.  
  
"I think he is rather nice." Yuna said looking at Rukawa's retreating back. "I mean, he is sometimes really rude when he says things but, I can see he really put the effort to practice."  
  
"..." Rukawa just shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued walking.  
  
Yuna stood there watching him. He stopped when Yuna didn't make any move to follow him.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Rukawa asked without turning around and continued walking again but very slowly for Yuna to catch up with him.  
  
"Eh?" Yuna looked at him surprised. "Hai!" She ran up to his side then as they made their way to gym together quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuna stood by the door with Haruko watching their practice. She smiled whenever Sakuragi turned to look over to wave at Haruko. He really was very comical to Yuna and she couldn't help but laugh whenever he burst laughing loudly after he did something amazing. After an hour of practice, the team took a short break and Ayako came to talk to Yuna and Haruko.  
  
"So Kutzo still disturbing you?" Ayako asked.  
  
"No, the swordsmanship club are having tournament lately." Yuna said gladly. "He hadn't had much time to come chasing after me."  
  
"You must be so happy then." Ayako laughed.  
  
"Of course." Yuna smiled.  
  
However, they were interrupted while they were having the short break. A huge group of Rukawa Fan Club suddenly appeared at the opposite side of the court looking over to Yuna's direction. Everyone turned to those girls in amazement. Yuna groaned inwardly as she looked at them, beginning to regret for not going straight home today.  
  
"They are late today." Ayako said. "Usually they will be the first to come to get good places to watch Rukawa."  
  
"I was hoping they don't turn up at all." Yuna said softly.  
  
"I wonder what are they up to." Haruko wondered out loud and jumped when one of them shouted.  
  
"YOU, OVER THERE!" She yelled pointing at Yuna.  
  
Yuna looked at her slightly shocked. She turned around to look behind her, there was nobody standing at the back. She turned back to them her eyes round as a melon and pointed to herself. She never expected them to come talking to her directly. The whole day all they did was doing petty things to her behind her back.  
  
Those girls had attracted all the basketball players as they turned to watch them. They were standing around at the corner some drinking water from their bottles others sitting around lazing about. Rukawa however was still in the court throwing some hoops had also stopped when he realized they were shouting at Yuna.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you!" She screamed again. "Our Rukawa-sama gave you lunch today!"  
  
"That's the girl." Some girls behind her chorus.  
  
Yuna gaped at them and turned to Ayako who looked flabbergasted.  
  
"What are they up to?" She whispered to Ayako.  
  
"Dunno." She whispered back.  
  
"Don't play dumb!" The girl shouted. "We saw you, and you walked with Rukawa after school."  
  
Yuna raised an eyebrow then; was it a big deal?  
  
"We had just finished a meeting." She continued. "And the conclusion is that, if you want to be close with our Rukawa-sama you will have to be one of us."  
  
"Eh?" Yuna said even more stunned now. "Be one of you?"  
  
"So you will wear our outfit." She said taking one out. "And cheer for Rukawa like we cheer for him."  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked at them disbelievingly. She turned to Ayako then. "Are they for real?"  
  
"They looked serious."  
  
"Hey! Did you hear me?" She shouted showing Yuna the outfit with 'Love Rukawa' on it. "You have to wear this outfit!"  
  
Sweat drop appeared on her forehead then. She was still staring at them in astonishment, remembering the way they cheer for Rukawa during the match she turned green recalling of their screaming and stretching of 'Rukawa, L.O.V.E, Rukawa', then turned shade of yellow as blood started to drain from her face when she remembered how high they tossed their legs in the air till their flimsy underwear could be seen shaking their ridiculers pom poms, not to mentioned their waists too and then red with anger thinking how would they even think of her wearing something like that outfit and cheering the way they do.  
  
Rukawa watched Yuna's face turning from one shade to the other reminding him of traffic light and quirked his eyebrows slightly. He had no idea that, those girls would made such a fuss over him passing her, the lunch she had forgotten. Not wanting to admit that he had brought her trouble, he turned away from her direction.  
  
"You all got to be joking!" Yuna spluttered after getting a grip on herself. She will never ever cheer like the way they did. It was crazy. "Cheer like all of you? That would be the last thing I would ever do!"  
  
"Nani?" Everyone screamed. "How can she say cheering for Rukawa-sama is the last thing she would do? We will force you to wear this outfit!"  
  
"To wear that ridiculous outfit?" Yuna screamed back getting very livid then. "It will just make me look stupid!"  
  
After saying that, Yuna clasped her hand over her mouth. Opps, she thought. Ayako put her hand on her head, and shook her head slowly. Haruko looked frightened then backing away slightly.  
  
"So you are saying we look STUPID!!!!" They shouted.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." Yuna whispered to Ayako watching the girls getting really angry then.  
  
"Hai," Ayako nodded whispering back. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" Ayako looked at Yuna slightly surprised, if she had any idea to get away from this, she better do it fast.  
  
"Well, I guess its time," Yuna said slowly looking down the floor.  
  
Ayako watched Yuna, wondering what she had in mind.  
  
"To run!!!!" Yuna cried, turned around and fled down the corridor.  
  
"AH!!" the girls screamed running across the court after her. "She's escaping."  
  
"I AM NEVER WEARING THAT THING!!!!" They heard Yuna's voice echoed down the corridor and the girls screaming chasing after her.  
  
"The first time in my life I saw Yuna running away from girls." Ayako said slightly amused.  
  
"ALL RIGHT TEAM!" Akagi shouted slightly amused by that scene too. "Time to practice again. Break is over!!!"  
  
"The first girl I saw running away from a 'Love Rukawa' outfit." Sakuragi said laughing looking at Rukawa. "Tendoshi-san has taste."  
  
"Shut up and practice." Rukawa said under his breath angrily.  
  
He looked over the door where Yuna was standing a few minutes ago hoping she would be alright. Those girls could be really scary sometimes and to think he had caused all this made him feel slightly at fault. But still not wanting to admit it, he pushed his feelings away and concentrated on basketball.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jeez!" Yuna said slightly winded when she reached outside her house. She place one hand on the wall taking deep breaths. She managed to outrun all the girls and ran straight home. "Those girls must get a life." She said undertone as she walked into the house. "I'm home!"  
  
"Yuna, did you get your lunch?" Kasumi asked holding on to a basket full of clean clothes she had kept in after drying outside. "I told Rukawa to pass it to you."  
  
"Yes a lunch that nearly cost my life." Yuna muttered heading for the stairs. "If I forget next time, never ask Rukawa to send it to me again."  
  
"Eh?" Kasumi looked at Yuna, confused.  
  
Yuna went upstairs, got into her room and flopped down her bed exhausted. She had never got chased by girls before. She buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"They are so much scarier than guys now come to think about it." She said in a muffled voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was after practice as Rukawa got showered, changed and was cycling back to Yuna's house. It had almost been everyday, he was staying at her place. Yuna had allowed him to the court anytime he wants and besides he felt comfortable with Yuna's family. They were very nice especially Kasumi, who he had never in his life seen her angry before. Rukawa entered the house as Kasumi came out the kitchen carrying a large bowl of soup.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" She said smiling. "Dinner is ready, will you please call Yuna for me. She just finished work out and went back to her room."  
  
He nodded once and headed upstairs. So she made home alright after all. He thought as he knocked on Yuna's door and waited.  
  
"Nani?" He heard her say inside.  
  
Without much thought, he opened the door and stood rooted at the spot. Yuna was changing out of her judo outfit was standing at the cupboard only in her undergarments. Yuna stared back at Rukawa startled. Soon her look of astonishment turned to anger as she grabbed the nearest thing she could which was her laundry basket and flung it at him. Rukawa slammed the door shut quickly and the basket hit the door with a bang. Yuna stood on the spot breathing heavily.  
  
"Moh!" She said sarcastically. "This is the second time!"  
  
During dinner, Yuna was extremely quiet. Everyone kept looking at her, even Rukawa who looked slightly abashed peeped at her once in a while. He couldn't believe he had caused so many troubles in just a day.  
  
"Did they quarrel?" Sota whispered to ojiisan.  
  
"Looks like it." Ojiisan whispered back. He turned to Yuna clearing his throat. "Yuna..."  
  
"Ojiisan, have some of your favourite 'Tau foo" Kasumi said cheerfully passing him the plate. "I had made the style you like best too!"  
  
"Ah?" Ojiisan looked at Kasumi surprised. "Arigatou."  
  
"Yuna Neechan." Sota started to say then.  
  
"Sota, you always like this mince beef with black pepper." Kasumi said passing him the plate. "Here have some more!"  
  
"Eh?" Sota looked at Kasumi confused and took the plate. "Hai, domo."  
  
"I've finished." Yuna said then, collecting her plate and bowl she stood up.  
  
"Yuna Neechan..." Sota quickly called.  
  
"Yuna..." ojiisan said at the same time.  
  
At that time Kasumi got up reached towards them and shut their mouth. Yuna walked out the dining hall without reaction.  
  
"What?" Ojiisan breath deeply after Kasumi let them go.  
  
"Don't you want to know what happened?" Sota asked taking deep breaths too.  
  
"I'll make tea for everyone." Kasumi said cheerfully then.  
  
Ojiisan and Sota sighed. Rukawa watched Yuna left the dining hall wonderingly. Was she angry? He couldn't tell. She didn't show any expression when she walked out. Rukawa got up taking his plate and made his way into the kitchen. Ojiisan and Sota watched him, wanting to follow but was stopped by Kasumi again.  
  
"Here is your tea." She said.  
  
Ojiisan and Sota gave up then.  
  
Rukawa walked inside the kitchen slowly. Yuna had her back on him washing the plates up. He went up to her then and stood behind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rukawa blurted out softly. What the hell made me say that? He wondered appalled. Damn my vocal isn't tolerating with me very well lately!  
  
"What for?" Yuna asked without turning around.  
  
"About getting you in trouble in school and..." He couldn't continue his sentence then. Might as well continue talking after all he had already apologized. He didn't mean to walk into her while she was changing. "You know what." He finally added curtly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Yuna said without reaction. "So forget about it."  
  
There was a short silence before Yuna turned around slightly to look at Rukawa.  
  
"Don't you want to wash that?" She asked pointing the plate he was holding and reaching for it.  
  
Rukawa gave her his dishes then. She didn't look angry to his surprised. Lately, Rukawa realized, Yuna and him hadn't been quarreling. She seemed really quiet most of the time and she seemed like she was deep in her thoughts. He hoped everything was alright. He helped her put away the dishes she had washed still wondering what was in her mind.  
  
"I'm going to finish my homework." Yuna said after finished wiping her hands dry. "You should be studying too. Exams are coming."  
  
"Iya." Rukawa said. "Ryonan match is coming!"  
  
"Do your best." Yuna said with a slight smile.  
  
Rukawa turned to look at her. She was sure in a weird mood today, why wasn't she angry? That was a big change. They looked into each others eyes for moment, the feelings that they had for each other suddenly sparks off again. Yuna couldn't understand why, she was having this feeling for Rukawa. She hated to admit it no matter what, but the Rukawa that was standing before her right now, staring back at her was showing slight emotions. She wasn't sure what, was it love? Was because he cared? That was impossible!!!! She shook her thoughts clear quickly.  
  
Turning away from his gaze Yuna walked out the kitchen. She was very confused, to think that he would even care about her. Her mind wasn't working very well then but she had been worried about him, does that mean she cared about him? She hated him before, so how could it be? She wasn't sure.  
  
Rukawa looked at Yuna's departing figure wondering how they hell did this feeling started? He didn't want to say anything or tell her anything because he didn't want to get emotionally involved. He could see there was slight confusion in her eyes telling him that she wanted to make sure, wanted to hear it from him.  
  
No, he thought to himself going out to the basketball court. He couldn't make himself to tell her. He had basketball to think about and nothing else!!!!  
  
It was towards midnight, Yuna finally shut the book she was reading and laid her head on her desk. She still couldn't sleep. Taking a deep breath she left the room and went downstairs.  
  
Rukawa who had just taken a hot bath came out and noticed that there were lights shining out from the Judo Training Hall. Wondering why, he walked over there. Someone was still awake and he was very certain who that person was inside. He walked inside the hall quietly and saw Yuna sitting on the floor her back on him looking at the calligraphy that wrote 'Tendoshi Judo Training Hall' on the wall. Rukawa made his way closer to her as she turned her head around. She had her long hair loose and he just realized how long and straight they were reaching down her waist and she was in a white spaghetti top and a pair of white pants which looked so much like her judo pants.  
  
Weird, he thought for he had never seen Yuna in such clothing before.  
  
"Rukawa?" She uttered surprised.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Yuna said softly turning back to the calligraphy. "Thought of some practice but..." her voice trailed off slowly.  
  
Rukawa sat down next to her and looked up the calligraphy too. He never really took much notice of it before. Now he was studying it, who ever that wrote it had really nice handwriting.  
  
"Yuki Oniisan wrote this." Yuna said with a soft smile on her face starting a conversation. She didn't care if Rukawa didn't acknowledge her or he fell asleep. She just felt like talking to someone now. The person she wanted to talk to wasn't around and the only person next to her was Rukawa. So what the hell? "He was a very good in calligraphy writing. He learned it from grandpa."  
  
"You miss him?" Rukawa asked much to her surprised.  
  
"Very much." She answered him quietly and looked down the floor hugging her feet to herself so that her chin rested on her knees. "He should be home but the training seemed to be taking longer than it was supposed to be. I really hope he is alright."  
  
"..." Rukawa stared at her. He didn't know what else to say. The only thing he could think of was whether if that was the reason why she looked like she was thinking all the time and acting so weird lately?  
  
"We made a promise before he left." Yuna said and smile remembering the time. "I was about to cry because he was going to leave for China. I remembered it well, we were at the park that evening. He told me to be brave, and not to cry. He made a promise saying he will be back as soon as he finishes training and I will have to take care of Tendoshi Judo Training Hall. This place is our home. We can't lose it. It may be old but we grew up in this house. Oniisan and I practically grew up in this Judo Hall. I promised him, that I will protect our home always. So I begin training myself in combat. It wasn't easy but I tried really hard. Not long later, ojiisan sent me to China too, but I didn't manage to meet Oniisan because we were at different training grounds. I was there for almost three years until Ojiisan called me back when, our judo hall got into trouble. Lately, there were many people coming here wanting to take over our hall. With Father not around now, Ojiisan couldn't be able to handle it. So I came home. And anyways I promised Oniisan I would protect this hall until he comes home."  
  
Rukawa watched Yuna's sad face, slightly surprised that Yuna was telling him this. She never talked to more than two or three sentences to him before. Now Yuna was actually telling him her life story.  
  
Yuna sighed, she hadn't talked that much before to anyone since Yuki left and she couldn't believe she was telling this to Rukawa of all people. He must have probably fallen asleep, by now. Yuna turned to him slightly and saw he looked startled. She smiled at him half surprised, her story didn't put him to sleep.  
  
"You seemed surprised!" Yuna said after a short pause. "You must be thinking a tomboy like me can sure talk a lot."  
  
"I didn't say that." Rukawa said quickly.  
  
Yuna chuckled. "Surprisingly." She said turning away from him.  
  
"Thanks for supper." Rukawa said remembering the fried noodles left on the kitchen table for him when he entered the house after practice.  
  
"You're welcome." Yuna said.  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Would you come to Ryonan match?"  
  
Yuna turned back to Rukawa slightly taken aback. He had never asked her to come to any match before. She saw Rukawa slightly hopeful as he stared up the calligraphy. Even if he looked hopeful it was there for only an instant like it never happened at all.  
  
"Of course, I'll come." Yuna smiled. "It's the most important match. Shohoku will win and go into the IH match. I'm sure of it."  
  
Rukawa turned back to her then and saw Yuna's face filled with encouragement. Her expression was so different from all the girls in school. They had always looked at him with stars in their eyes and their cheeks flushed looking hopefully at him as if they want something from him which he had not a single clue what the hell they want from him. Now seeing the way Yuna was smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
For the first time ever since Yuna met Rukawa she saw him smiled at her in return which took her breath away. She never knew Rukawa had such a wonderful smile and thought he should do that more often. 


	15. Chapter 15

Heys, thanks for the reviews.... Glad to know there are ppl who still like my fic... ^_^ oh yes, one more thing before the chapter start... the last chapter, the dinner scene was extracted from Inuyasha... :P Actually chapter one too... the dinner scene was actually a little scene from Inuyasha as well... :D I find those parts pretty amusing so just added it into the story... nobody mind right!!!! Inuyasha is my favourite anime!!!! :D My story goes pretty much like Inuyasha actually... so those that watch that anime may be able to find some similarities...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Yuna walked out the hair salon, slowly. She went inside to give her hair a cut. It was getting really long now reaching her bottom and she decided to have it cut. Now her hair reached only around her shoulders, even though it's short she tied her hair up in her usual ponytail. She walked down the sidewalk crowded with people walking up and down hurriedly.  
  
Shohoku had just finished, the match with Ryonan High, and Yuna was so happy that Shohoku had won. Haruko, Fujii and she were hugging each other jumping up and down happily when the match ended. She could see Rukawa, looking up at her for a brief moment. Even though he had no reaction on his face she knew that he was really pleased as well. Yuna smiled watching Rukawa, looking relieved that they won.  
  
Yuna reached the train station and sat down at one of the benches. Rukawa had told her to wait for him after her appointment with the salon. He went to look for Ansai Sensei for advice. Though Yuna didn't know why, for he didn't tell her anything. He seemed to be in a very weird mood today. She looked at her watch on her wrist when a train pulled up their station but Rukawa didn't come out.  
  
"He's late." She said softly. "He should be back by now."  
  
So she waited on patiently. When the next train pulled up, Rukawa came down. He looked around and saw Yuna sitting on a bench at the corner of the stop. He walked up to her. She stood up when he reached her. Yuna looked at Rukawa, livid face and wondered; something must have happened at Ansai Sensei's meeting.  
  
"Is something a matter Rukawa?" Yuna asked him.  
  
"Let's go home." Rukawa said ignoring the question.  
  
Blinking, Yuna looked at him walking away out the train stop. Yuna followed behind him slowly. He sure was in a peculiar mood today. Yuna sighed inwardly. She wished that Rukawa would tell her more about himself sometimes. The quietness, usually drives on her nerves. They walked home together, silently. Nevertheless, when they were somewhere near the house Rukawa spoke.  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
"Nani?" Yuna asked slightly startled that Rukawa called her suddenly.  
  
"Did you ever think Sendoh was a better player than I am?"  
  
Eh? Yuna said inwardly. What the hell happened at Ansai Sensei place? That is sure an unusual question.  
  
There was a short silence before Yuna spoke. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ansai Sensei told me that Sendoh was a better player than I am." Rukawa said furiously his hands clutched in fists. "I wanted to go America to train but ..."  
  
America? Yuna thought shocked.  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
"Ansai Sensei said I couldn't even beat Sendoh yet," Rukawa said annoyed. "He wants me to stay in Japan and train."  
  
Yuna looked up at him then, no wonder he was in such a bizarre mood today. He was thinking of going to America, to continue with basketball training. But that would mean he might be leaving Kanagawa? Yuna suddenly felt her heart dropping down the pit of her stomach. Not wanting to show she was upset, she turned away from him and remained silent.  
  
"We are home!" Yuna called unenthusiastically when they reached home.  
  
Rukawa walked upstairs silently still looking livid and entered the guest room. Yuna watched him disappeared upstairs not knowing what to say. Rukawa lay down the bed looking up the ceiling thinking of what Ansai Sensei had told him. Finally not long later, he made up his mind and got up again. He will go look for Sendoh. He left the room and went downstairs. He was surprised to see Yuna sitting at the front porch. She stood up and turned to him when he came out.  
  
"Let's go, Rukawa." Yuna said with determination.  
  
"..." Rukawa looked at her confused.  
  
"Don't you want to find out who is the better player?" Yuna asked and smiled. "I'm sure you can find Sendoh Senpai at Ryonan High right now."  
  
Rukawa looked at Yuna, stunned beyond words. He couldn't imagine that Yuna would have the same thinking as well. Getting a grip he nodded once and both of them walked out the house. Then he remembered that Yuna hated to lose too. So they did have something in common after all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sendoh?" Koshino exclaimed. "He isn't here. What are you up to anyway Rukawa?"  
  
Without answering, Rukawa turned to leave with Yuna. They were on the way to Ryonan train station when they met Sendoh walking up the opposite direction. Even Sendoh was surprised to see them he smiled.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi." Rukawa answered, and Yuna just smiled. "I want to ask you for a challenge, one on one."  
  
"Eh?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa slightly bemused. In his carefree, manner he shrugged then. "Why not, this will be interesting."  
  
They made their way to a small park with a basketball court. Yuna followed them, when they reached the park, Rukawa took off his sweater and threw it over to Yuna. It landed on her head then. Caught by surprised, Yuna stood unable to move for a second before she removed the sweater away from her head. Frowning slightly at Rukawa, he was wearing a blue singlet underneath his sweater.  
  
Their game begin, Yuna watched their match quietly at the corner of the court. Soon it was late in the evening and some children from the neighbourhood who wants to play basketball came by. They stood outside the park watching, Rukawa and Sendoh over the fence talking to each other wondering if they were both basketball pros. Yuna looked over to the children smiling. Who wouldn't think they were? They both were the best players in their school. No matter how long they played, they game still ended with a tie. Soon the sun had almost set and the court was about to envelop in darkness.  
  
"Let's leave it as it is." Sendoh said. "It's getting late and we can hardly see the court anymore."  
  
Rukawa remained silent looking at Sendoh for a moment, he turned to look at Yuna then. She was sitting on the ground cross legged watching him patiently, with his sweater folded neatly on her lap. He turned back to Sendoh who was already planning to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah by the way..." Sendoh said as he turned back half way out the court. "Why did you come here to look for me to challenge."  
  
"In the IH match," Rukawa asked. "Is there anyone as good player as you are?"  
  
"Don't know." Sendoh said in his carefree manner.  
  
Rukawa made his way towards Yuna then, she was on her feet waiting for him when Sendoh spoke again.  
  
"I'm sure there is." Sendoh said.  
  
His words stopped Rukawa on his tracks as he turned his head slightly to face him. Yuna started towards them looking slightly apprehensive at both of them.  
  
"I did hear about someone who is very good in the IH match. Someone that I never seen before."  
  
"Name?" Rukawa asked  
  
"Kitasawa." Sendoh said turning away. "Eh? If I didn't remember it wrongly." He turned his head slightly looking over to Yuna. "It nice to see you again Yuna. We should go out to have a drink sometime... besides walking you home the other time..."  
  
"Arigatou Sendoh senpai." Yuna replied with a smile.  
  
Kitasawa? Rukawa thought, but his thoughts about the best player was sidetracked when he heard what Sendoh said to Yuna. Nice to meet her again? Walked home together? They met in private before?  
  
Rukawa turned to Yuna who was standing slightly behind him. She was watching Sendoh leaving. He frowned slightly when he saw the way Yuna was smiling at Sendoh.  
  
When did they meet? Rukawa wondered. I was always with her. Wasn't I? How come I had no idea about this...?  
  
She turned her attention back to Rukawa when she realized that he was looking at her. She inclined her head and walked over to him.  
  
"Here," Yuna passed him a towel, still holding on to his sweater.  
  
"Domo," Rukawa said softly taking it. To egoistic to ask her what exactly happened between her and Sendoh he shook the thought off and focused his thoughts back to his up coming IH matches. "Let's go home..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They walked out the park together, making their way to the train station as the sun set totally behind the clouds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Days go on...  
  
It was after school, as Yuna made her way back home. Rukawa had stayed on for practice like usual. When she reached home, she was surprised that Kasumi ran out the house even before she entered.  
  
"Yuna!" She cried, her eyes bloodshot. "You're home!"  
  
She flung her arms around Yuna and burst out crying. Yuna stunned at her sister action stood on the spot motionlessly.  
  
"Kasumi neechan, nani?" Yuna finally asked.  
  
Kasumi lifted her head and show her a telegram in her hand. Yuna took it still looking bewildered. When she read the telegram, her briefcase slipped from her hand and it dropped to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa made his way to Yuna's house after his practice. When he entered the house, he realized the house was in a very tense atmosphere. He heard someone sniff in the dining hall and walked over to it. He slide the door opened and saw Kasumi inside her eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Rukawa-kun..."Kasumi sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're home. Gomen... I didn't prepare dinner today. There was bad news, a telegram arrived this morning about Yuna's twin brother, my younger brother."  
  
Rukawa stared at Kasumi not understanding what she was trying to tell him. He looked around the house and realized that, Yuna, Sota and Tendoshi ojiisan wasn't around in the house. The house seemed to be eerily quiet today.  
  
"Sota and ojiisan went out to look for Yuna." Kasumi said. "She had a challenged today... I told her to postpone it but she refused. The state she was at, after she knew her twin brother pass away in a car crash. She ran out the house after the match with her head bleeding... I really hope she is alright!"  
  
Kasumi sobbed again, as Rukawa ran out the house. He knew exactly where to find Yuna now. Rukawa ran all the way to the park, when he reached the dimly lit park he realized Yuna wasn't at the swing. He looked around, she had got to be around here somewhere. He then spotted her sitting under the slide, hugging her legs to herself looking... to Rukawa's surprised. She looked really angry, and not upset and crying liked he had imagine she would be.  
  
Rukawa made his way to her slowly. When he got closer, he saw the wound on her forehead was pretty bad. Blood was already dripping down towards her cheek though she ignored it. She turned her head away from Rukawa when she saw him approaching. Rukawa bent down, went under the slide, and sat next to her. He took out a handkerchief passing it to her.  
  
"You're hurt." He said shortly but gently.  
  
"It's no big deal." Yuna replied curtly. "Just leave me alone."  
  
Rukawa ignoring her impolite reply, reached over to her forehead but Yuna moved away from his reach quickly. Ignoring her move again, Rukawa put the handkerchief on her wound. Getting really annoyed, Yuna jerked her head away from his touch, raise her hand ready to strike him, but he caught her wrist. Glaring at Rukawa, for a moment, Yuna snatched her hand away from his grasp and turned away again.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She repeated furiously though this time her voice quivered slightly.  
  
Rukawa remained silent and didn't have any intention to go away. He looked down at his hand which had caught Yuna's wrist earlier. He never noticed before that she had such small wrist. She always seemed so strong, stronger than all the girls Rukawa had ever known at yet, she seemed the most delicate.  
  
"He promised." Yuna suddenly said softly. Rukawa turned to her again. Her whole body was shaking then. "He promised he will come home."  
  
Rukawa didn't know what to say remain silent.  
  
"His promise was my hope!" Yuna said her voice quivering, tears had already started to burn her eyelids. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "My only hope..."  
  
At that moment, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't bear with it much longer, turning around she flung her arms around Rukawa and burst out crying on his chess, like she had never cried before. She didn't know what to do anymore. She just felt that she had lost everything in the world. Rukawa looked down, at Yuna clinging onto him, feeling heartbreaking watching her being so sad. Slowly, Rukawa touched her head gently, and another hand wrapped around her back. Yuna felt very small in his embrace, like she needed someone to protect her.  
  
I'll protect her then, the thought slipped into Rukawa's head without him realizing it and was glad he didn't blurt it out for he tend to say things before he even realized what it was when it had anything to do with Yuna.  
  
Minutes passed, and Yuna finally stopped crying though she still lay on Rukawa's chess. She never felt so relaxed with someone before. Rukawa was still embracing her when he spoke.  
  
"Promise me something." He said softly.  
  
Yuna looked up at him then. He was looking straight ahead, his face for the first time Yuna saw, was very gentle.  
  
"Promise me you will never stop fighting to keep Tendoshi Judo Training Hall save and I promised you I will become the best player in Japan."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened.  
  
Rukawa looked down at Yuna then. "A new promise, a new hope."  
  
Rukawa was glad when he saw Yuna's eyes brightened slightly. She nodded her head with a small smile on her face. Rukawa stared at her 'after crying face'. She still looked pretty even though her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
What the hell am I thinking about? Rukawa wondered astounded that he just thought that Yuna was pretty.  
  
"Let's go home." Rukawa quickly said then letting go of her swiftly before he starts to think implausible thoughts again.  
  
Yuna nodded again, drying her tears quickly.  
  
They both got up and made their way home together. Yuna felt her heart feeling very much lighter than it was before. All her sadness, frustration and feeling lost, were suddenly washed away.  
  
"A good cry really made me feel much better." Yuna said softly. She turned to Rukawa and smiled. "Domo arigatou Rukawa, for being here for me."  
  
Rukawa, smiled faintly in returned and thought; why do I feel happy just because she just thanked me?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuna looked down at the basketball court, while they practice after school. She was standing upstairs alone watching Rukawa quietly while the other girls screamed and yelled to get his attention. Rukawa was really different in practice today, while Yuna watched him she could sensed his determination to become the best basketball player in Japan. Yuna smiled watching him practice with his Senpai seriously ignoring the annoying cheering and shouting his fan club was making. His senpai were so surprised at his determination today. Turning away from the court Yuna walked away. Everyone had noticed that Rukawa willpower that evening even Yuna who barely watched him practice before.  
  
Yuna walked out the school alone then, she was making her way home when someone called her name. She turned to that direction and saw Sendoh walking up to her smiling. She looked at him with a surprised smile on her face.  
  
"Sendoh Senpai?" Yuna said. "You came here to visit a friend again?"  
  
"Iya, today I came here to see you." Sendoh replied pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Me?" Yuna looked even more astounded then.  
  
Sendoh then noticed the bandaged on Yuna's forehead. "What happened? Another accident?"  
  
"Iya, I was careless during a Judo match that's all." Yuna said touching her forehead. "It's no big deal, just a few stitches."  
  
"You know what, every time I come to Shohoku, you always had injuries somewhere on your body."  
  
Yuna blushed.  
  
"What to have a drink with me like I said we should the last time?" Sendoh asked then. "We can go to Danny's."  
  
Yuna who had nothing to do that evening nodded. They made their way to Danny's quietly then. Both of them got a corner seat and ordered a drink. Yuna remained silent as she stared at her hands. She was wondering why Sendoh had come to look for her.  
  
"So how is Rukawa these days?" Sendoh asked. "Is he practicing hard?"  
  
"Like always." Yuna said looking up at him. She always liked Sendoh's smile. She hoped that Rukawa would smile more often like Sendoh did because he really looked nice when he did. "Why did you come meet me today, Sendoh Senpai?"  
  
"Well, I thought I wanted to see you. That's why I came." Sendoh replied.  
  
Yuna inclined her head then.  
  
"I know you and Rukawa are close." Sendoh continued. "Sometimes I wonder if we could be close if we got together more often."  
  
"Huh?" Yuna blushed then. "I am not close to Rukawa." She added softly.  
  
"Really?" Sendoh smiled skeptically. "That day when you accompanied him to challenge me, you waited for him so patiently. I had never seen any girl waiting for a boy like that before. I mean from what I know boy's always do the waiting."  
  
"Eh?" Yuna became paled then and speechless.  
  
"Do you like him?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Iya!" Yuna finally found her tongue had said out a little too loudly. She blushed then and quickly calmed herself down. "Gomen, I mean iya, I was just watching the game."  
  
Sendoh smiled. "How I wish to have someone like you understanding me sometimes."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened. "Sendoh Senpai?"  
  
"I really wish to get to know you better." Sendoh said then being very serious. "If you will let me."  
  
Yuna feeling very startled at what Sendoh had said remained silent then.  
  
"Would you like to be friends?"  
  
"We are always friends Sendoh Senpai." Yuna said smiling.  
  
"I know, but we can always try to know each other better."  
  
"Well ..." Yuna stammered slightly. "I guess we can..."  
  
"You are a very special girl Yuna." Sendoh said. "I knew that the first day I met you. If you were at Ryonan High, I can tell you, we will be best of friends."  
  
"Arigatou Sendoh Senpai." Yuna said slightly abashed. No one had told her she was special before. Rukawa only knew how to call her tomboy anyway. She sighed inwardly, right Rukawa always called her that. She looked at her watch and realized it was late in the evening. "Sendoh Senpai, I wish I could stay longer but I have to go."  
  
"Let me walk you home." Sendoh said.  
  
Yuna smiled and nodded. Sendoh accompanied Yuna back home slowly wishing that the time would go by slower. Now that he had more time since his team did not make it for the IH, he could come see Yuna more often. He watched Yuna's pretty face as they walked back to her house side by side. He was enchanted by her the first day he met her and could only hope to get to her better, better than Rukawa. They stood outside the front gate when they reached Yuna's house.  
  
"I guess I should head home soon." Sendoh said. "Hope to see you soon again."  
  
"Hai." Yuna replied and waved.  
  
As Sendoh walked away, Rukawa had returned from his evening practice saw him walking away from Yuna's house. He stopped cycling immediately and got off his bike as a frown crept into his face watching Sendoh walking off in a different direction. Yuna stood at the front gate watching him leave with a slight smile on her face.  
  
What was he doing with Yuna? Rukawa wondered staring at Sendoh until he disappeared around the corner.  
  
He turned his attention back to Yuna to see her, looking daze as she stared at the direction Sendoh had gone. Slowly he made his way towards her and stood next to her looking down at her with his usually emotionless expression. Even it bothered him seeing Sendoh with Yuna, he wasn't going to show it.  
  
Yuna then realized someone standing next to her turned to see Rukawa, standing close to her, one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto the handle of his bicycle. She blinked and smiled softly.  
  
"Rukawa, finished practice already?" Yuna asked still smiling.  
  
"Hai," Rukawa replied shortly and turned away from her to enter the house.  
  
"Eh?" Yuna stared after him wonderingly.  
  
She could never understand him, last night he was so nice to her and today, he practically just shoved her aside like she meant nothing to him. Frowning angrily she entered the house not long later.  
  
Sendoh was so much nicer than him. Yuna thought furiously. Maybe I should just get to know him better...  
  
However in Rukawa's thoughts; that baka, who cares if she goes out with Sendoh...  
  
But secretly deep in his heart he actually cared as he turned over to watch Yuna who ignored him totally and entered the kitchen to help Kasumi with dinner.  
  
Why do I have to care for such a baka? Rukawa wondered, confused at his own feelings. Sighing to himself, he went out to the basketball court to distract his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Hope mina like this chapter... well, I'm trying to post up this story as soon as I can... want to finish it and get over with it ... thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I really appreciate it very much.  
  
By the way Ganbatte/ ganbatte ne means; try your best/ do your best... I forgot to explain it the last time... sorry!  
  
The new chapter begins....  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Yuna's dream...  
  
"Oniisan, do you think that one day I will be the strongest girl in Kanagawa?" Yuna asked. She was with Yuki in the park playing one evening.  
  
"Why would you want to be that?" Yuki said laughing. "You are a girl, try to be more like one."  
  
"But Oniisan, I am helping you with the Judo Hall; I have to train to be strong." Yuna replied. "One day I will be so strong no one can beat me!"  
  
"You will grow up to be a tomboy!" Yuki looking amusedly at his younger twin sister. "I would prefer my twin sister to be a gentle little girl."  
  
"I can't be little all the time!" Yuna retorted. "And what if I am a tomboy!"  
  
"No boys will like you then!"  
  
"I don't need other boys." Yuna cried. "Oniisan is always here with me."  
  
Yuki laughed. "You are one twin sister that knows how to take her twin brother's heart. You know, one day you will grow up to be hell of a girl."  
  
End of Yuna's dream.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes slowly, Oniisan, she thought rubbing her eyes softly. Everything looked blurry to Yuna, when she could focus properly again she was staring up the ceiling of her room. She was sleeping on her bed, and not with Yuki in the park. It was early, Sunday morning as Kasumi came to Yuna's room to wake her up.  
  
"It's time to get ready Yuna." Kasumi said.  
  
Yuna blinked her eyes then coming back to reality. She sat up as Kasumi closed her room door softly again. She placed her palm on her forehead. It was a dreamed she thought and then getting a grip on herself she flung her blanket away and got up from bed to get ready.  
  
Yuna waited downstairs by the door dressed in a black dress. She hardly wears dress except when she and her family visited their parents' grave on occasions. Ojiisan was already outside the front gate waiting for them. She looked up the stairs and saw Rukawa following Kasumi and Sota down the stairs. He was also dressed in black. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with collar and buttons and a pair of black pants. Yuna blinked when he came down. To her surprised he looked really awake for a change in the morning.  
  
"Let's go." Kasumi said when they reached the landing.  
  
"You coming too Rukawa?" Yuna asked him.  
  
Rukawa nodded once. Yuna was wearing a black dressed with white colour and a pair of black healed shoes. He had never seen Yuna in a dress before, so he could only stare. Even the dress was black she looked really nice in dresses. However, Rukawa who never praise Yuna on anything kept it to himself. They made their way out going to the morgue to have the funeral for her brother. His cremate had arrived yesterday, and they had made an immediate ceremony when it arrived.  
  
The ceremony went on the whole day, at the end of the day Kasumi, Sota and ojiisan were sobbing. Yuna could only stand beside, watching numbly. She didn't shed any tear as she watched them cover the ground over the coffin. Rukawa watched Yuna's expressionless face wonderingly if she was fighting with her emotions again.  
  
After the ceremony, Kasumi, Sota and ojiisan's eyes were blood shot as they made their way home. It was late in the evening and Kasumi didn't planed to cook they had ordered a take out before heading back home. Yuna however, went straight upstairs not wanting to eat anything.  
  
"Yuna, you should at least a little!" Kasumi called after her.  
  
"Not hungry." They heard her reply as she walked upstairs.  
  
Yuna slammed her door shut, took off her black dress and tossed it to the floor before she collapsed on her bed burying her face in her pillow. She didn't care she was in her undergarments as lay on her bed. Not long later, someone knock on the door.  
  
"I said I don't want anything Kasumi neechan." Yuna said.  
  
There was a short silence before Yuna heard Rukawa's voice. "It's me."  
  
Jumping up Yuna grabbed a t –shirt and threw it over herself incase Rukawa comes in again. She sat on her bed looking at the door but it didn't open.  
  
"What do you what?" She asked then.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Yuna stared, he usually just barged in. He was sure polite today.  
  
"Come in if you want." She said and sighed, flopping on the bed again staring up the ceiling.  
  
Rukawa entered the room then. Yuna was staring into space looking blank. He shut the door softly and stood by the door making no attempt to move any further.  
  
"What is it Rukawa?" Yuna asked still staring up the ceiling.  
  
"I brought you something to eat."  
  
"I said I am not hungry."  
  
Rukawa walked over to her desk and place the plate there. He turned to look at her then shoving his hands into his pockets. When Yuna didn't say anything he turned to leave.  
  
"Rukawa..." Yuna called sitting up then looking out the window.  
  
He turned around slightly to face her.  
  
"Has anyone you cared ever died?" Yuna asked.  
  
Startled at the question Rukawa could only shake his head.  
  
"I wanted to see him again." Yuna whispered. "I wanted to see him again very much."  
  
She felt hot tears appearing again in her eyelids. She frowned slightly trying to hold them back. She hated to cry, the attempt to hold her tears back was so difficult her whole body shook. She had tried the whole day at the funeral not to cry. In the end she still did.  
  
Rukawa walked over to her when he saw tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her and pulled her towards him. Yuna who was surprised at Rukawa's actions was numb as she laid on his shoulders his arm around her. Feeling comfortable like before, slowly she placed her hand on his chess and started sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, during dinner time, a quarrel broke out between ojiisan and Yuna.  
  
"But ojiisan, now that Yuki Oniisan won't be around, I will be the one taking care of this place now!" Yuna exclaimed. "Don't you think I should finish my training in China? I was so near in completing it."  
  
Rukawa remained silent as he listened to their conversation. Yuna seemed determined to leave. He didn't understand, why. All he felt was he didn't want her to leave. Ignoring how he was feeling he ate slowly.  
  
"You can continue training here." Ojiisan said.  
  
"And who is going to train me?" Yuna demanded.  
  
"I will." Ojiisan said.  
  
Sota and Kasumi who were watching silently looked at Yuna slightly anxious.  
  
"You will?" Yuna said looking at ojiisan disbelievingly.  
  
"What is wrong with that?" Ojiisan said being defensive. "Don't forget I used to run this judo hall."  
  
"Like you said ojiisan, you used to." Yuna said flatly getting up. "Excuse me!"  
  
Yuna left the dining area then and made her way to the training hall. She looked around sadly. She was waiting for Yuki to come home, he will be so proud to know how well she had been keeping it safe from others. She walked up to the sign and knelt down looking down the floor. She looked up again when she heard footsteps coming from her back. She turned around. Rukawa entered the Judo hall walking towards her.  
  
"You really want to go to China?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"I just want to finish my training." Yuna said standing up.  
  
"The IH matches are coming," Rukawa said. "In Hiroshima..." He wanted her to go with him, and he always thought she would.  
  
"I know." Yuna turned away. She was planning to go with him at first even if he never ask, but now things were so different she didn't know what else to think.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" Kasumi called at the corridor. "Someone on the phone for you."  
  
Rukawa looked surprised for a moment before he turned away and walked out the hall back into the house. Yuna followed suit, Rukawa picked up the phone talked for a short while and hang up again. He turned his head slightly to look at Yuna.  
  
"I need to go." He said shortly.  
  
"Aren't you staying over?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Iya." Rukawa replied flatly and walked out the house.  
  
Yuna stared after him slightly stunned. What was that all about? She wondered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, when Yuna went into her class she saw everyone talking in groups. They were speaking in such hush voices, she wondered if she had entered a hospital or something. Haruko looked very depressed sitting at her place with both Fujii and Matsui standing by her. She went up to them.  
  
"Haruko-chan, Fujii-chan, Matsui-chan oyaho." Yuna said. "What's up? Everyone seemed to be acting weird today."  
  
"Didn't you know?" Matsui asked. "The whole school is talking about it."  
  
"Know what?" Yuna looked at them bewildered.  
  
"Rukawa-kun has a fiancée." Fujii said softly. "She just came home from London."  
  
"Fiancée?" Yuna was taken aback from the news stood motionlessly on the spot.  
  
"Surprising for someone who shows no interest in girls has a fiancée." Matsui said crossing her arms in front of herself.  
  
"According to the rumours, it is arranged by his parents." Fujii said.  
  
The teacher came in then, and everyone ran for their seats. Yuna went to her place feeling her heart in her stomach. Not wanting to admit that Rukawa could make her upset she shove it away and tried to concentrate in the subject unsuccessfully.  
  
It seemed like a long day for Yuna, when the final bell rang. She packed her things slowly then. She had stayed in class the whole time, not wanting to bump into Rukawa. Everyone was talking on top of their voice for a change, as they made their way out the class.  
  
"Did you hear?" One of the boys said to a girl. "I heard, Rukawa- san's fiancée, is studying here in class group 4. She had joined up the Rukawa's Fan Club as soon as she heard there is one."  
  
Yuna stopped packing listening to them.  
  
"Ahh?" the girl exclaimed. "She must really adore him."  
  
"I guess, if not I don't think she would join the club, right?" The boy said and they both left the class together.  
  
Yuna looked up and turned to their direction her face void from all expression. "...." She blinked and continued packing her things into her briefcase.  
  
She walked out the class slowly when most of the students had already left. She made her way to the basketball court. She wanted to make sure of one thing. The doors at the basketball court stadium were already filled with girls rooting for Rukawa when Yuna stood upstairs and watched the practice below. Rukawa was as usual practicing hard and ignoring those girls.  
  
"TAKE A BREAK!!!" She heard Akagi shouted. He looked really annoyed at those rooting girls.  
  
"Rukawa-sama!!" A girl with her long black hair wearing down her waist ran into the court with a towel in her hand.  
  
Yuna watched her silently gripping the rail tightly in her hands. She could see she was slightly taller than she was and slightly tanned. She was very pretty with a very nice figure and was wearing the Love Rukawa cheerleading outfit.  
  
"That is Riko Rukawa's fiancée," Yuna heard someone said downstairs.  
  
"So, it's true." Yuna whispered. "Fiancée...?"  
  
Rukawa looked over at Riko when she ran up to him. He turned away from her as he did, he saw Yuna standing on the first floor of the basketball hall. His eyes widened with shock for a second when he saw her standing upstairs looking down at him. Rukawa never saw her looking at him like that before. Her face was filled with revulsion, he wondered if she was Yuna or not. Yuna could be angry, expressionless but she never ever looked at him with revulsion before. He hadn't seen her during break and seeing her now made his heart skip a bit quickly turning away from her direction.  
  
"Rukawa-sama!" Riko said passing him a towel. "You are great!!!!"  
  
Rukawa looked down at Riko again wishing she would just disappear. He walked away from Riko then and looked back at where Yuna was standing, but she was no longer there. Rukawa cursed inwardly, he didn't know why this happened anyway. It wasn't his fault; he was told yesterday night by his parents he had a fiancée.  
  
I never plan for this to happen! He thought in displeasure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HAAAAIIIIIIK!!!!!"  
  
Yuna swing her hand down on a pile of bricks. She had never felt so humiliated in her life before. She turned to another pile of bricks she had prepared and smashed it too. She was really irate beyond recognition.  
  
Rukawa, BAKA! She thought furiously. To think that he actually cared...  
  
Yuna frowned then, turning to her a wooden pole she jumped up and gave it side kick, "HAAAAAIIII YAAAK!!!!" Her feet hit the wooden pole and broke it into two.  
  
Sota, who had just returned home from school, saw how angry Yuna was, and how she had broke her wooden pole he ran into the house quickly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa dashed out the school soon as he finished practice, to everyone's surprise because he usually stayed behind to continue practicing. He got his bicycle and cycled to Yuna's house. Sota was outside the yard sweeping the floor when he came in. He looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Rukawa Oniisan." Sota said. "If you are looking for Yuna, she is at the basketball court."  
  
Rukawa walked towards the house then.  
  
"By the way," Sota added. "Be careful, Yuna seemed really angry today. She broke everything, she owned at her workout yard."  
  
Sota pointed to the side of the house where Yuna's workout area was. Rukawa saw everything smashed. He blinked, he was sure he had never seen Yuna that way before. He entered the house slowly then.  
  
He went into the kitchen and saw Kasumi preparing dinner. She turned around when Rukawa entered and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner, Rukawa-kun?" She asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Yuna." He said.  
  
"She at the back, she hadn't play basketball since Yuki left. I was surprised myself she is right now." Kasumi said going back to her cooking. "She used to be the captain of her school girls basketball team."  
  
Rukawa went out through the back kitchen door after Kasumi finished talking. He stood by the court watching Yuna. She was throwing in three pointers; she kept missing all her shots. Rukawa shoved his hands into his pockets watching her.  
  
She was the captain? Rukawa wondered as he watched her. She sucks...  
  
Then remembering Kasumi told him that she hadn't played basketball since Yuki left, which means that she hadn't played basketball for almost four years. However, still unable to imagine Yuna was ever good in basketball he spoke.  
  
"I can't believe you were the captain for the girls' basketball team."  
  
Yuna who was walking over to retrieve the ball at the other end of the court froze when she heard Rukawa's voice. Gradually she bent over to pick the ball up and without warning she turned around and tossed the ball at Rukawa's face with full force. Rukawa caught the ball daftly with his hands and lowered it, looking at her furious face with his indifferent one.  
  
"Leave me alone Rukawa!" Yuna said irately. "Don't you think you should be looking for your fiancée instead of me?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Without answering Yuna turned away, headed towards the other direction that led to the corner of the yard. She was heading back to the judo hall and Rukawa followed suit. Yuna turned to him angrily then.  
  
"Stop following me, you..." Yuna hadn't called him that for a long time. Not caring she shouted the final word. "HENTAI!"  
  
Rukawa looked at her unaffected by her words. Yuna quickly turned away from him when she thought she was in a verge of breaking into tears. There was a short silence as Rukawa stared at Yuna's back.  
  
"I just want to tell you it wasn't my idea." Rukawa spoke finally. "I want you to understand that I really had no idea about it. We had been really nice to each other lately and I wanted to keep it that way. I never knew about Riko until my parents came home yesterday. They called me to go home. That was why I didn't stay over. It is really wasn't my fault, I swear I had no idea about this at all."  
  
Rukawa who had never talked to anyone that much before was surprised himself that he practically explained everything in long sentences to Yuna. To his annoyance Yuna still had a back on him. Didn't she understand he was trying to tell her, he had nothing do to with Riko?  
  
"I don't care if you did or not." Yuna said softly her back still at him.  
  
"I'm trying to explain that I didn't know Riko was my..."  
  
"You are really talkative today." Yuna interrupted, she didn't want to hear another word about Riko being his fiancée. It actually hurts to hear it. "For a person who never string more than a few words together to make a sentence is talking in full sentences now. I think there will be a blue moon today." Yuna stopped for moment, and then she sighed and continued. "It doesn't matter. You don't need to explain anything to me."  
  
She was about to walk away when Rukawa pulled her back, turned her around and embraced her. Yuna too stunned by his action stood dazedly on the spot. She felt her heart aching then as tears burned her eyelids. Rukawa had a fiancée they shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"Rukawa..." Yuna whispered her whole body shaking, trying her best to keep her tears in tact. "Please stop."  
  
She pushed him away gently and quickly looked away from him so that he couldn't see that she was crying.  
  
"You still don't understand?" Rukawa said. He couldn't make himself to tell her that he cared about her and not Riko, so he was trying to show her.  
  
"It is you who don't understand." Yuna said softly. "You have a fiancée."  
  
Rukawa was speechless then. He didn't know what else to say or do.  
  
"Just..." Yuna muttered walking away. "Just go home."  
  
She walked away from him, as tears streamed down her face. She hated herself for caring so much about Rukawa. She hated herself for falling for him and most of all she hated to meet him in the first place. She didn't understand why, she met him if she had to suffer like that.  
  
Rukawa, baka! She thought to herself.  
  
Rukawa watched Yuna walked away feeling angry and dejected. He was trying to tell her that he care about her, even though not in words and she walked away. He clutched his hands into fists watching Yuna disappeared around the corner of the house.  
  
Yuna is sure a tomboy, Rukawa thought. Baka!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Looks like things become more complicated now that Rukawa had a fiancée... :P Hope Yuna can go on with her life with another lost... I'll try posting up the next chapter soon....:) This fiancée idea could looks very much like Ranma now that I've seen the show... my story seemed to be very similar to it and I all I did was took ideas from Inuyasha. Well, anyways hope everyone like this story, for I had finished writing the story and I don't think I want to change the story... all I am doing now is checking for grammar mistakes and vocabulary mistakes... well even I had recheck I know there are still mistakes... I can't really sit down too long to read through my chapters... I get bored... so usually I brief through if I spot the mistake I would change it. I can't sit there reading word after word looking for mistakes. I think I would be asleep even before the chapter ends. Well... I guess sorry to all those who read my story... giving everyone difficulty in understanding... :P Very sorry.... Please be patient with me...  
  
Please review... thank you so much!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm glad to hear lots of responses from mina, never thought that this story could catch any bodies' attention!!!! BTW enjoy the new chapter though it's pretty short... I'll try posting up at least 2 chapters up each week... well if I'm free that is. Anyways... to make up for this short chapter... I had posted up two chapters instead of one.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Rukawa, had more to worry about whether he could attend the IH match than Yuna when he found, that he had practically flunk everything for his finals. However, he was not the only one. He found, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Mitsui having the same problem as well.  
  
They all have to go over to Akagi's place after practice, to study that day. Rukawa who wasn't very happy about it had to obey anyway. The thing he dreaded most was that Riko had volunteered to help them that night. He was very pleased when Akagi had disagreed.  
  
Yuna, who had fewer problems to worry about, made her way home after school with Haruko that day. Haruko seemed worried about the problems the basketball team was having looked depressed.  
  
"Are you all right Haruko-chan?" Yuna asked when she saw Haruko looking very down.  
  
"I'm worried, that Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi-kun, Mitsui Senpai and Miyagi Senpai wouldn't be able to attend the IH matches."  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuna asked bewildered. "Why can't they?"  
  
"They failed their exams." Haruko sighed. "It was a lucky thing that the teachers allowed them to re take the exam. So they will be coming over to my house to study tonight."  
  
"Oh?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"That's right Yuna!" Haruko exclaimed. "You can come and help! You did really good in your finals didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know." Yuna said for she had no intentions to see Rukawa. Lately in school Riko had been sticking to him so close like a flea. She felt like smashing something at their faces.  
  
"Well, if you can, please come." Haruko said when they reached the junction where they will be taking different routes. "I guess I'm going this way. I'll see you in school."  
  
"Hai," Yuna waved. "Ja."  
  
Yuna walked back home then thinking whether Rukawa would go to the IH matches. She never she saw him studying before. It was no wonder he failed most of his examination. She sighed; he would be really disappointed if he couldn't.  
  
Trying to get her mind away from Rukawa, Yuna spend most of her time in the Training Hall doing some work out. When a few hours passed Yuna lay on her back flat on the wooden floor looking up the ceiling of the Training Hall. She couldn't move a muscle anymore. She was bathed in sweat feeling very winded. Slowly she got up and wanted to continue but she fell on her knees again.  
  
"Stop thinking about it!" Yuna shook her head.  
  
She stood up again, and tried to practice again, she slip when she did a side kick. Groaning she lay on the floor unable to move. She had never in her life, strained her stamina before. She took a deep breath and stood up gradually, thinking she should better stop before she hurt herself she left the hall and headed for the laundry room. She needed to take a hot bath that may be able to calm her down.  
  
Yuna went back to her room after a long bath; she flopped down her bed and stared up the ceiling. That was when Rukawa's voice echoed in her head again. 'I promise I will be the best player in Japan'. Yuna sat up on her bed immediately holding her head with her hand.  
  
"Moh!" She said angrily to herself, knocking her head with her knuckles. "Why can't I forget about that hentai?"  
  
Getting up she grabbed a jacket, slipped it on and left her room. She knew that if she didn't go over to Haruko's place, she will be thinking about it the whole night. She went downstairs swiftly, slipped on her shoes and called to her sister.  
  
"Kasumi neechan, I'll be going out for a moment!" Yuna said. "Bye!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked poking her head out the dining area. She was watching television with Sota and ojiisan, but Yuna had already left.  
  
Yuna made her way to Haruko place then, when she reached her house, the house was still lit with bright lights. They must be still studying then. She went through the gate and pressed the door bell. She heard Haruko's voice and her quick footsteps.  
  
"Hai, hai, coming!" She said.  
  
Haruko opened the door and Yuna smiled.  
  
"Well, I decided to come after all." Yuna said. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Not very good apparently." Haruko said letting Yuna in. "Oniisan is having problems with Sakuragi-kun."  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?" Yuna wondered out loud.  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Yuna," Akagi said. "Glad you came, please help me with this baka here."  
  
Yuna scratched her head looking at Sakuragi sitting there dumbly staring back at her. It will be a long night, she thought going to them. Rukawa was sitting next to him looking like he was about to fall asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa knew Yuna had come, he had wished that she could teach him more than Haruko would but Akagi had asked her to help him with Sakuragi instead. They had been in Akagi's room for long time and she hadn't come out yet. While he had finished his paper and passing it to Haruko, Yuna came out the room looking disconcerted.  
  
For a moment their eyes met, Rukawa knew that Yuna came because she was anxious about him not the others, even she didn't say so, he could see it in her eyes. Soon Rukawa's couldn't hold his eyes open much longer, slowly he put his head down on the table and he was fast asleep.  
  
Yuna smiled slightly when she saw how quickly he had fallen asleep. Haruko was still talking to him and she was upset when she realized that he didn't hear a single thing she had said. Yuna walked up to them.  
  
"This is the Rukawa I know." Ayako said. She was sitting on the dining table next to Haruko.  
  
Haruko was looking at Rukawa's slumbering figure. She then looked up when Yuna stood next to her.  
  
"How's Sakuragi-kun?" She asked Yuna.  
  
"Still trying," Yuna said. "Akagi-Senpai had already fallen asleep too." She looked around the house and found that Miyagi and Mitsui were asleep on the living room sofa. She turned back Haruko then. "I think Hanamichi-kun would be finishing his revision soon."  
  
They waited for Sakuragi then, soon when the whole house was already in darkness and everyone was already asleep, except one. Yuna placed her jacket over Rukawa's shoulders and watched him sleep for a moment. Slowly she turned away and left the house. She turned back and looked at Haruko's house smiling softly.  
  
"Gan batte, Rukawa." Yuna said softly.  
  
She turned away and walked down the lonely lane.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning when Rukawa woke up he looked around the house dazedly. He blinked and something slipped from his shoulders. He looked down and saw that it was a jacket. He bent over to pick it up, recalling that he saw Yuna wearing it over the last night. Being wider awake than before, he scanned the living room. He saw Mitsui and Miyagi getting ready for school. Akagi hadn't come out his room yet, and Haruko was packing her bag at the dining table opposite him. She then picked up a little note on the table.  
  
"Oh?" Haruko said. "Yuna-chan left last night while we were all sleeping. I was hoping to walk to school with her today."  
  
Rukawa got up from his seat then, holding the jacket in his arm he went to get his bag. He folded the jacket neatly and placed it into his bag before zipping it up again.  
  
Yuna, that baka... he thought. Can't she at least stay till the morning?  
  
Rukawa was thinking he would be able to wake up like always and see Yuna at breakfast. But she had to leave when everyone was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will try to update as fast as I can!!!! So at least everyone doesn't have to wait so long!!! Anyways, I will post up the next chapter up soon. Maybe end of this week... please be patient!  
  
Thanks you for all your reviews!!! Mina really kept me going!!!! Domo Arigatou!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Yuna was jogging down the sidewalk early one morning when she saw Rukawa cycling up to her. Surprised she turned to him. He was in his racer bike carrying a red bag behind his back Yuna smiled, when he cycled next to her.  
  
"Ohayo," Yuna said cheerfully. "Congratulations, you passed your exams. Going to practice basketball?"  
  
"Hai," Rukawa replied shortly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will excel in the IH matches." Yuna continued. "Do your best!"  
  
"I will."  
  
They stayed side by side in silence for a moment none of them knowing what to else to say. Yuna recalled the conversation she had with ojiisan last night about going back to China. He had finally agreed on letting her go back, in one condition, she would have to finish her training than less in a year and come home. Something impossible to do but she had to try. Like reading Yuna's mind Rukawa asked.  
  
"Are you still going to China?"  
  
"Hai," Yuna replied softly. "I'll be leaving next week."  
  
"The same time I am leaving." Rukawa said softly  
  
"I'm afraid so." Yuna replied rather regretfully.  
  
Feeling angry, Yuna still didn't want to go Hiroshima with him, Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"You want me to come to Hiroshima?" Yuna asked wondering what he had in mind.  
  
"Who said I want you to?" Rukawa said curtly. "I don't give a damn if you do."  
  
Feeling her temper rising as well, Yuna quickly took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't want to quarrel with Rukawa this early in the morning.  
  
"Of course..." She said softly. "Fine with me, I'll see you in school. Ja..."  
  
With that she sped up and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Rukawa, BAKA! She thought to herself irately. Can't he show a little bit of emotions sometimes? If he wants me to come, why can't he just say so? Fine, I will just go back to China then. Forget about that, HENTAI!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuna was making her way home after school alone, deep in her thoughts. She was very confused with her feelings for she wanted to go to Hiroshima really badly to watch the IH match. Even she hated to admit it she wanted to support Rukawa but she also wanted to finish her training in China. She sighed, stopped walking and looked up the bright blue sky.  
  
Hiroshima? She thought to herself. Or China...?"  
  
She took out a coin then and looked at it. Heads will be China and tails will be Hiroshima. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Yosh," She said out loud after she opened her eyes again and tossed the coin into the air. As the coin flew upwards, and before Yuna could catch it, someone crashed into her really hard from the back. So hard she nearly fell forward. She turned around quickly and angrily to see who the hell hit her.  
  
"Rukawa!!!" She yelled furiously when she saw him sleeping on his bike as usual. "How many times..." She stopped herself. She had forgotten all about her coin. She turned around and saw it rolling away.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried running after it before she could reach it dropped into a manhole. "Ahhh??" She yelled knelling down the ground looking down the hole. Knowing that she would never know the answer she stood up with a sigh.  
  
"What is that all about?" Rukawa asked coming up behind her. He always becomes wide awake when he hears Yuna's voice.  
  
"It is none of your business." Yuna said stiffly, her back still on him.  
  
She quickly started walking away not wanting to look at him and Rukawa followed behind her slowly pushing his bike. She was torn between going to China and Hiroshima and she had no idea what to do. Hoping desperately that an answer will drop down from the sky so that she will not be so confused she sighed inwardly. However, like her prayers were being answered, not long later, Riko came running up passing by Yuna towards Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-sama!" She cried running to him. Rukawa froze on the spot. "Rukawa-sama!"  
  
Rukawa really hated, that this was happening to him. It was because he didn't want to disobey his parents he was putting up with it. He looked over at Yuna who still had her back on him, walking away like she didn't care. Feeling angry again, he walked on with Riko tagging on next to him.  
  
Yuna that tomboy... why is she acting like that? Rukawa gritted his teeth inwardly.  
  
On the other hand in Yuna's mind was; 'Rukawa no baka! Rukawa no baka! Rukawa no baka! Hentai!' She thought miserably and wearily. She was getting tired of being hurt and being angry all the time, she made up her mind, she will to go to China and forget about everything especially Rukawa.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuna was packing her things that night; now that she had made up her mind to go China. Besides that, now Tendoshi Judo Training Hall will belong to her inevitably she will have to be prepared to face any troubles in the future without problems. Feeling tears welling up her eyes she quickly wipe it away. She had been really sensitive lately and she really hated it.  
  
Why has this got to happen? She thought to herself sadly.  
  
All she wanted was to lead a normal teenager's life where they go for parties and go out shopping with friends. She could hardly remember the last time she did that with a friend. When she thought of a friend she stopped whatever she was doing and sank down on her knees.  
  
I don't have any friends, she thought bitterly with a smirk. And the only friend I thought I ever have is one that we couldn't stop shouting at each other.  
  
Taking a deep breath she got up again and packed her remaining things. Soon she shut her luggage then and looked around her room. She really wished she didn't have to go. Slowly she left her room and went downstairs; she would be leaving very soon the next day with Kasumi. She stood by the door looking out the darkening sky when Kasumi came up to her.  
  
"Are you alright Yuna?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Kasumi neechan," Yuna smiled. "I'm fine, I feel like going out for a walk."  
  
"Take your time." Kasumi said understandingly.  
  
Yuna smiled softly and left the house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa, who was packing his bag on his bed, tried not to think about Yuna. She hadn't been talking to him since this morning when he met her during her morning jog and after school. Wondering if she was angry at what he had said he sighed inwardly.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he thought. If only I told her the truth...  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he continued packing. He will never tell Yuna, that he wanted her to come with him even though he felt like it. After the treatment Yuna gave him, he was still feeling really angry. She never showed him a slightest feeling that she cared or not.  
  
While packing he picked up a jacket in his hand, and looked at it. That jacket didn't belong to him as he stared down at it. He blinked; he remembered it was Yuna who had placed it on his shoulders at Akagi's house. Folding the jacket neatly, he packed it into the bag too. After that, he zipped up the bag and tossed it to the floor. Leaving his room, he decided to go for a walk.  
  
Yuna was walking down the street to the park as she looked around her neighbourhood. This will be her one last time seeing her homeland before she goes back to China. She wasn't sure how long it will take, even though her grandfather had told her to finish it in less than a year. Hoping that she could, she will have to try. When she reached the small park, she stood by it looking in. She had no intension on going inside. She inclined her head remembering about the night when she hugged Rukawa under the slide. She smiled slightly, the promised that he made for her to move on without her twin brother really made her felt happy. She could remember how he held her back in his arms.  
  
He could be really nice, she thought. If only everything worked out but...  
  
She sighed and turned away. Maybe it was just not meant to be.  
  
"Kanagawa..." Yuna whispered looking around again. "Sayonara..."  
  
She made her way back home unaware; somewhere at a corner down the opposite side of the road, Rukawa was watching her silently.  
  
Rukawa never thought he would meet Yuna. Even he was thinking on seeing her again, he never thought that he would bump into her in the neighbourhood. Not wanting her to see him, he stood in the shadows watching her. She looked sad when she walked away. Feeling his heart aching he walked away at the same time.  
  
"Yuna..." He whispered. "I really hope she remembers our promise..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE this is NOT the end yet!!!! I'll post the next chapter up soon at the end of the week...my story had around 31 chapters!!!!  
  
Please review!!! Thank you 


	19. Chapter 19

The match scene is originally from the book volume 23, where Rukawa got hurt in the match. So if anyone who had read the comics (Manga) you all would be familiar with the scene. However if those who had only watched the anime, you won't know anything about the IH match.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hiroshima, the first match...  
  
Yuna watched Rukawa fell to the floor after his opponent hit him hard on his left eye. She stood up slowly, when he didn't get up again. The Red Crescent was called and they carried Rukawa out the court with a stretcher. Yuna watched them leave, apprehensively and walked away.  
  
When Rukawa woke up again, he was in the medical room. Even though his left eye hurt badly, he sat up and saw Riko standing at the corner of the room looking at him worriedly. When she saw Rukawa stood up she ran up to his side quickly.  
  
"Are you alright, Rukawa-sama?" Riko asked.  
  
Rukawa remained silent, his left eye was hurting him like hell, but he knew that he had to continue playing. He got off the bed quickly. By the look of the time on the clock hanging on the wall, the first half of the game was over and they were having the break before second half of the game starts. It was time for him to return to his team. He went to the door and reached for the knob but Riko stopped him.  
  
"Rukawa-sama, you shouldn't continue with the game!" She exclaimed. "With your eye like that how do you expect to play?"  
  
Rukawa looked down at Riko's anxious face.  
  
"You're hurt!" She continued when Rukawa didn't answer. "Please listen to me!"  
  
Riko doesn't know me that well. Rukawa thought silently looking slightly angry. To think that this little injury will stop me from playing basketball. She must be wrong.  
  
He opened the door and went out then ignoring her. He will continue the game with Toyotama no matter what happened.  
  
"Iya, Rukawa-sama!" Riko cried trying to persuade him again. "As your fiancée you should listen to me."  
  
Rukawa lost his temper then, when he heard Riko said that. Who the hell she is anyway to stop me? I never wanted her to be my fiancée in the first place. He thought lividly.  
  
"You should respect my wishes!" Rukawa snapped then.  
  
He was feeling really irritated and wondered why couldn't Riko leave him alone. He knew that Yuna would understand if he wanted to continue. If fact she will always support him no matter what. Feeling slightly, upset she wasn't around he turned away from Riko who looked like she was about to cry. That was when he saw down the corridor at one corner, a very familiar face poked her head out from around the wall looking at him.  
  
Yuna? Rukawa's eyes widened. But it cannot be...  
  
Yuna walked down the corridor to the medical room when she saw Rukawa being carried out on a stretcher. She waited down the other end of the corridor very sure that he will be coming out again, as soon as he regained consciousness. Her feelings were so right when he saw him barging out the room with Riko at his wake. She smiled slightly when she saw how determined he was. Even though the wound on his left eye was pretty bad that his eyes could hardly opened. She was worried about him too but she knew Rukawa wouldn't stop playing even if both his eyes were shut.  
  
"Rukawa-sama!" Riko pulled on his arm. "Don't do this please!"  
  
Rukawa tear his gaze away from Yuna and looked down at Riko furiously. She shrank back at Rukawa's glare. When he turned back towards the corner again, Yuna had already disappeared like he had imagined it. Feeling slightly confused he went to back the locker room pushing her out of his mind completely. He should be concentrating on how to win the match.  
  
Yuna walked out the stadium slowly. Rukawa would be excellent in the IH match, she thought gladly.  
  
She looked back at the building when she stood outside. The wind blew around her moving her hair gently. Well, she would have to concentrate on her training now. She pushed him out of her thoughts as she turned around and saw Kasumi waiting for her by a taxi.  
  
"Are you ready?" She called.  
  
Yuna nodded walking up to her. "Gomen, neechan for keeping you waiting."  
  
"Iya, I was glad you were able to see Rukawa and tell him sayonara." Kasumi said as they both climbed into the back seat of the cab. "It is a lucky thing your plane transits here."  
  
"Sayonara?" Yuna whispered and turned back to the stadium as the taxi drove away to the airport.  
  
That was something she couldn't do, turning away from the building she stare straight ahead. Not wanting to remember that she care about Rukawa so much it aches to leave him.  
  
(A/N: If I say the story ends here, I think everyone will throw rotten fruits at me... :P Well just kidding the story continues of course ^_^ stroll on n read what happens!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Almost 6 months later...  
  
A girl with long dark brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, wearing a pair of Nike sports shoes, blue jeans and a light violet button blouse stepped out the cab. She looked up at the wooden front gates of Tendoshi Judo Training Hall and smiled. It had not change a bit since the day she left.  
  
"I'm home..." she whispered while the driver unloaded her luggage.  
  
"Yuna!" A lady with an apron on her skirt came running out the house towards her.  
  
"Yuna-neechan!" A boy next to the lady cried running out too.  
  
"Kasumi neechan!" Yuna exclaimed. "Sota!"  
  
They hugged each other.  
  
"You had grown so much Sota!" Yuna said after letting them go.  
  
"Of course!" Sota grinned. "What do you expect? I can't stay little all the time.  
  
"How was China?" Kasumi asked helping her with the luggage. "Let's go in to have tea."  
  
"And as for you, you never change Kasumi neechan." Yuna laughed and they all three entered the house.  
  
"So where is ojiisan?" Yuna asked as they all sat at the dining area and Kasumi pouring them tea. "I don't see him around."  
  
"We didn't tell him you are home." Sota said. "We wanted to surprise him. He had been away to Tokyo lately. So when he returns he will get his surprise."  
  
"Does anyone know I'm home?" Yuna asked, she was referring to Rukawa then but she didn't want to mention his name.  
  
"We never tell anyone you're home." Sota said. "You said not to because you wanted to rest for the week."  
  
"That's right; I really tried to speed my training up." Yuna said. "It wasn't easy though."  
  
"I had improved a lot on basketball when you are away!" Sota exclaimed excitedly. "You are looking at the captain of the junior school basketball team!"  
  
"That's really good." Yuna said smiling. "Congratulations."  
  
"Sota had been working hard lately." Kasumi said. "I'm so glad."  
  
"Well, thanks to Rukawa oniisan had been here almost every night to train me." Sota said happily as Yuna choked on her tea. "He was really a great couch and player!"  
  
"Really..." Yuna said softly. "So he doesn't know I'm back?"  
  
"Nope... you told us not to tell anyone until you are rest up for the week." Sota replied. "Well, he will soon know anyway, because he will be coming here this evening to train me..." Sota looked at his watch. "It will be anything time soon, I guess."  
  
Yuna stood up then, "I'm going out for a moment."  
  
"You just got back," Kasumi exclaimed. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"I want to see the neighbourhood again." Yuna smiled turning to them. "It had been a long time since I've been away from it. It's going to be just a short stroll."  
  
"Well, come home for dinner OK," Kasumi said standing up. "It's time for me to start cooking."  
  
"Sota," Yuna turned towards the door. "Don't tell Rukawa that I'm home."  
  
"Eh?" Sota looked at her disbelievingly. "But..."  
  
"Just do as you are told Sota." Yuna snapped turning to him angrily. Surprised at her outburst she sighed. "Gomen, Sota... I didn't mean to shout at you. Just don't tell him that I'm home please."  
  
"If you say so..." Sota said looking confused.  
  
Yuna left the house then, no matter how tired she was she forced herself to walk down the neighbourhood. She wasn't ready to meet Rukawa yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa changed back to his uniform after practice. He remembered he was supposed to meet Sota at Yuna's house to train him in basketball. He had been going there very often since Yuna left. He felt really comfortable with her family and they treated him like he was part of them. Not wanting to admit it, he had missed Yuna very much too. He made his way out the school when Riko came running up to him.  
  
"Rukawa-sama!" She called waving at him.  
  
Rukawa turned away from her then and took a deep breath. His parents had told him to accompany her more often lately and he was struggling with it ever since. He waited for her to come up to him.  
  
"I was waiting for you so you can walk me home!" Riko said happily. "Are we going home?"  
  
Rukawa ignored her question and walked on, Riko quickly followed. The faster he sends her home the faster he can get away from this. They both walked side by side with Riko talking away about her meetings in the Rukawa's Fan Club members but Rukawa wasn't listening to her at all, it was the last thing he wanted to know was what those girls were up to recently. He shuddered to know if they had any new ideas on other campaigns to recruit more girls into the club. After for a few minutes Riko called Rukawa when she realized he wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Rukawa-sama, Rukawa-sama?" Riko called looking rather hurt.  
  
Rukawa moved his eyes towards her for an instant without answering her.  
  
"You can give me a ride on your bike." Riko said blushing. She was trying very hard to get Rukawa's attention.  
  
"Iya, I feel like walking." Rukawa replied curtly.  
  
Looking disappointed Riko remained silent for a moment before she started chatting again. However when they reached around the corner, Riko fell silent when they heard a little child crying. Then another girl's voice very familiar to Rukawa came from the same direction.  
  
"What's wrong?" The girl asked.  
  
"I lost mama!" The child cried.  
  
"Hush, now we will find mama..." they heard her saying kindly. "Here, let neechan help alright."  
  
They couldn't hear the child crying anymore then. Rukawa was doubt founded, couldn't believe what he heard. He quickly turned around the corner just in time to see a girl in a ponytail; wearing the familiar fashion of clothing, carrying a little girl in her arms, walking away the opposite direction her back facing him. She then turned around the corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Isn't that...?" Rukawa wondered out loud.  
  
"Rukawa-sama?" Riko called looking at Rukawa who stood rooted on the ground. "Are you alright? You looked like you had seen a ghost!"  
  
Rukawa quickly cover his expression again. Looked down at Riko coldly without answering they walked on.  
  
I must be dreaming, he thought to himself. Yuna is in China.  
  
Rukawa sent Riko home quickly and made his way to Yuna's house. Sota was already waiting for him. Rukawa liked Sota very much. He was very determine and hardworking. Rukawa remembered Sota was very much like him when he was little. That was why he agreed on training Sota.  
  
Meanwhile down the neighbourhood, Yuna passed the little girl to her mother who was very glad to have found her daughter kept bowing to Yuna who bowed in returned.  
  
"Arigatou," The mother sobbed. "Domo Arigatou!!"  
  
"Douitashimashite." (You're welcome) Yuna said smiling. "Be careful next time."  
  
She turned away from the mother and child then and walked off. She looked at the watch. It was still early and she knew that Rukawa would be still at her place. Wondering where else she could go. She ended up walking to school instead.  
  
When she reached school, she saw that there a couple of students still around, those that stay for extra activities. She smiled walking inside making her way to the gymnastic hall, wondering if she would be able to find her team mates still practicing.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Someone called then, Yuna turned around and blenched when she saw Kutzo running up to her. She took a step back nearly stumbling.  
  
"It must be faith to let us meet like that!" He cried running to her with his arms out stretch.  
  
Before he could hug her Yuna gave him a punch on his face. He was taken by surprised and Kutzo fell to the ground totally unconscious.  
  
Faith? She wondered. It had always been playing dirty tricks on me.  
  
Angrily she turned away from Kutzo as some students around saw what happened came closer to have a look if Kutzo was alright as Yuna walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Yuna had finally come home after six months... Rukawa still do not like his fiancée and doesn't know Yuna's back. What would happen when Rukawa finds out? Well check out the next chapter!!! I'll post it up a few days time...  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!!!! I really appreciate them a lot!!!! And continue reviewing!!! At least I know how my story is progressing!!!! Thank you so much. 


	20. Chapter 20

Here is a new chapter I promised to post it up soon!!!! Thank you everyone for your support!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Rukawa was laying on his desk like always in class, while his classmates were discussing about someone as they waited for their teacher to come in, however what they were discussing caught his attention. He looked up slightly as he listened to his classmates' conversation.  
  
"Did you know that girl who took down Kutzo?" One of his classmates said excitedly. "One blow and Kutzo was unconscious!"  
  
"Hai, I saw it happened." Other said. "I think I know her."  
  
"She used to be in Shohoku High before."  
  
"Yeah, I remember she left because she went to China," The boy was thinking hard as he spoke. "Now let's see, what's her name again?"  
  
"How can you forget?" One of them laughed. "She is Yuna Tendoshi."  
  
Rukawa stood up immediately and left the class. So he wasn't dreaming when he saw Yuna walking down the street yesterday but why wasn't she at home when he went to train Sota. She came to school? Was she avoiding him? But why?  
  
Questions ran through Rukawa's mind as he walked out the school building in a hurry, got his bike and cycled out. He had to make sure that Yuna had really come home. He had to see her with his own two eyes.  
  
Yuna walked down the stairs yawning. She was still tired from her trip home and when she was in China she didn't had much sleep to as she tried to finish her training as fast as she could. Kasumi greeted her at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Yuna, you sleep through nearly the whole morning." Kasumi said. "How are you today? Still tired?"  
  
"I'm quite alright." Yuna stretched as she reached her sister.  
  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I need you to get groceries for me." Kasumi said passing her a basket. "Please..."  
  
"No problem..." Yuna said taking the basket Kasumi passed her and yawned again. "Be right back!"  
  
Yuna left the house then, as she turned around the corner. Rukawa came cycling passed not noticing her. He cycled into through the opened gate quickly and went inside. He looked around the house, he knew that Sota should be in school and ojiisan was still in Tokyo. He went into the kitchen to look for Kasumi then. Kasumi was surprised to see Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed nearly dropping the bowl she was holding. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Yuna, she had come home?" Rukawa asked ignoring Kasumi's question.  
  
"Eh?" Kasumi looked at Rukawa's anxious face and smiled. "She went out to get groceries for me. Well, she should be..."  
  
Rukawa dashed out the kitchen before Kasumi could finished her sentence, she stared after him.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?"  
  
Rukawa knew that small market place, where Kasumi and Yuna always went. He had seen them there before as he made his way there hoping to find Yuna. He ran all the way to the market forgetting about his bike.  
  
He looked around, when he reached trying to spot her in the crowd. It wasn't very difficult to find her for Rukawa could always remember the fashion of clothes she always wears. They never change. Then at one of the stores he heard a man spoke.  
  
"Yuna-chan you had come home."  
  
"Hai!" Yuna replied. "I'll like to have some of this please."  
  
"Of course." The man said wrapping up the vegetable Yuna had chosen. "It will be on me today."  
  
"Arigatou." Yuna said bowing.  
  
"Iya, just something to welcome you home."  
  
"Arigatou..." She said again and took the wrapped vegetables and put it in the basket.  
  
She turned and found herself staring into a pair of very beautiful blue eyes. Yuna stopped on the spot stunned. She felt her legs had suddenly gone numb like it had disappeared completely. Rukawa stared back at Yuna's stunned beyond words expression. She was still as pretty as she was before.  
  
"Ru... Ru... Rukawa..." Yuna whispered to herself. "Why..."  
  
Rukawa walked towards her while Yuna stood motionlessly on the spot still unable to feel her legs. Before he could say anything Yuna blurted out.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Yuna blushed and turned away. After six months of not seeing him, and that was the first thing she could say to him. How embarrassing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you came home?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Yuna remained silent and walked on. Rukawa followed. She didn't know how to answer that question. The truth was that she had missed Rukawa very badly when she was in China. She hated that feeling and she never expect to see him so soon when she get back. She still remembered that Rukawa had a fiancée.  
  
"How is Riko-chan?" Yuna asked instead.  
  
Taken aback by that question Rukawa stopped walking. Yuna turned around to look at him slightly. He looked livid and Yuna inclined her head wonderingly.  
  
"I don't care and I don't know!" Rukawa snapped.  
  
Yuna turned away from him then and walked on. She should be happy to hear that but instead she felt slightly guilty. Riko adores Rukawa, Yuna knew that and if she comes in between them, everyone would call her a third party bitch. She sighed inwardly. She had been thinking a lot lately in China. She knew that as long Rukawa and Riko remains engaged she should stay away, even though the thought hurts a lot.  
  
"She is your fiancée Rukawa." Yuna said softly as they walked back to the house. "Don't you think you should treat her a little better than you are now?"  
  
Rukawa clenched his hands into fists then. He couldn't understand why Yuna was saying things like that to him. He hated the feeling of loneliness when Yuna went away. He was actually pretty surprised at his happiness that she came home. The feeling was very pleasing when he saw Yuna standing by the stall. But it didn't last that long when he remembered that she was trying to avoid him and anger sipped in again.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" He said flatly.  
  
"I didn't say that I did." Yuna replied a matter a factly.  
  
Rukawa looked over at Yuna; she was looking down the ground.  
  
"Yuna..." Rukawa said softly. "Look at me..."  
  
Yuna stopped walking then.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Yuna's heartache when she heard Rukawa talking to her like that. Slowly she looked up and saw Rukawa staring at her, his eyes was so different from always were gentle and warm. Yuna's heart skipped a beat and quickly turned away.  
  
"We better hurry home." Yuna muttered.  
  
"Let me help you carry that." Rukawa said reaching for the basket.  
  
"Iya," Yuna said moving away from him. "I don't need your help."  
  
"You sure a tomboy..." Rukawa muttered slightly annoyed.  
  
"What about you?" Yuna turned to him angrily. "Hentai!"  
  
They glared at each other for a moment. Then Yuna burst out laughing to Rukawa's surprised. They always ended up this way no matter how nice they were to each other at the beginning.  
  
"You never change." Yuna said still laughing.  
  
"You too," Rukawa said sighing slightly after he heard Yuna laughed. It was really nice to see her again.  
  
Yuna was thinking of the same thing. She really missed Rukawa when she was away and seeing him again made her very comfortable. They made their way home together.  
  
I guess we can always still be friends, Yuna thought to herself though, she couldn't stop the awful feeling in her heart.

* * *

  
  
"Ojiisan, welcome home!" Yuna exclaimed when her grandfather came home from Tokyo. "How was your trip? Why did you go to Tokyo anyway?"  
  
"I should be the welcoming you home." Ojiisan said hugging her granddaughter. "Well, I went to Tokyo to meet some of your father's old friend."  
  
"Father's old friend?" Yuna wondered out loud. "Why did you want to meet them?"  
  
"Well, I'm so glad you are back, I guess it will be time I tell you about it."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I'll arrange something, tomorrow and I can tell you then."  
  
Yuna looked at her grandfather bewildered; what was the big secret?  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
"Well, I think tomorrow will be the right time." Ojiisan said his tone telling Yuna it is final. "Well, I'll bring you out for lunch tomorrow. We will be going to Danny's."  
  
"Danny's?" Yuna looked at her grandfather as if he was sick. "You never liked western food."  
  
"People change." He said shortly and walked off.  
  
"Eh?" Yuna inclined her head. "He is sure weird today."  


* * *

The next day, like her grandfather had told her, they went to Danny's for lunch. Yuna looked at her grandfather from time to time hoping he was alright. Finally he cleared his throat.  
  
"Yuna, I'm glad you had finished your training sooner than I thought." He started. "I went to Tokyo to meet your father's friend was because of some agreement they had made when they were younger."  
  
"When they were younger?"  
  
"Yes, you see this man was your father's really good friend in school, they went college together and then University." Ojiisan continued. "They had had made a betrothal agreement."  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked at her grandfather as if he was speaking in some alien language. "Betrothal agreement?"  
  
"Fortunately, your father's friend was blessed with a son."  
  
"Eh?" Yuna raised her eyebrows. "What has it got to do with me?"  
  
"He had chosen you to be his son's fiancée for he was almost around your age." Ojiisan explained. "His son will be coming here to meet us very soon now."  
  
Yuna who was sipping on her drink choked. She stood up immediately towering over her grandfather angrily.  
  
"What do you mean 'his son's fiancée'?" She cried. "Don't tell me the fiancée is me!"  
  
"Hadn't you been listening to me? As the matter fact, it is you."  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" Yuna clenched her hands into fists. "This is the 90's you can't do this to me. I won't put up with an arranged marriage!"  
  
"Sit down Yuna and calm down."  
  
"Iya, I'm going home!" She said curtly turning away.  
  
"Ah, you're lucky today, he's already here." Ojiisan said happily glad that he had come on time too. "He is at the door!"  
  
Yuna turned to look and to her surprised she saw Akira Sendoh standing at the frame of the entrance door. She gaped and sank down her seat again as Sendoh gave her that charming smile of his as he walked over to them.  
  
Whao, what kind of twist in fate is this? Yuna thought flabbergasted still staring at Sendoh as he made his way to her.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!!!! For a moment, just imagine I was laughing like Sakuragi!!!! Now that Yuna had a fiancée too what would Rukawa think? Well, I don't know if anyone like the idea... anyways I'm ready for everyone to criticize!!!! Didn't expect this to happen right :p !!!! Please review and tell me what mina thinks!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note... Hello mina, I have a few reviews hating me for putting Sendoh as Yuna's fiancée... hehehee :P ok... I was pretty prepared for it. Though very happy some who seemed to like the complication... :D I'm glad everyone is truthful to me, telling me what you all really think. I will keep it in mind Jen... the next fan fic I write I make sure is it not a Sendoh and Rukawa love triangle... :D. Erm Quadrangle is four ppl... but mine is only three... I do realized that there are many sen and ru triangle & quadrangle fic... I just recently read a few these few days, Rokawa (one of my reviewer) had told me a few of them though they are really old ones but like I had wrote in my author's notes in previous chapters, I had written this story quite some time ago and I didn't intend to change any of it except editing for mistakes.... Bare with me ya... the next fic I specially dedicate it to you, what kind of pairing you like... hehehehhe... I was thinking of Mitsui in my next fic... but anyways... let's get on with this fic first.  
  
Hmmm... Joys, yeah... don't worry Rukawa will know what to do about his parents decisions... besides it written in this chapter. As for writing about his family's background I don't think there is any in the story. You see it is pretty difficult to add things in the story for the story is already completed but I will see if I can do this sort of additions while I edit... kies... be patient ya... the story had not ended yet... so I can't rush into things and make Rukawa go against his parents yet. I'm editing and posting all the chapters as fast as I can right now... so you all don't have to wait so long and keep imagining what would happen next :) Anyways... dun worry I'm not annoyed or anything of course... please review and tell me whatever u think... so I can edit the story to be more interesting...  
  
BTW thanks to everyone who had reviewed, so far I remembered, Joy, Cat-eye, Blufox, Kae, Yun Fei, Jen, Emerson and if I had left out anyone who had recently reviewed sorry neh... I can't remember so many of the reviewers. Anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!  
  
Let's the story begin.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Gomen I'm late," Sendoh said walking up in his cool calm way. "My parents are still in Tokyo so they can't come to see you Yuna. They will be glad to see how you had grown."  
  
Yuna was still gapping at Sendoh didn't answer.  
  
"Well, I guess I will leave you both to get acquainted," Ojiisan said standing up. "But by the look of the both of you, you both had already met before."  
  
"Yes we did." Sendoh answered still smiling.  
  
Yuna was still too stunned to say anything.  
  
"It must be faith." Ojiisan said chuckling slightly.  
  
"Faith?" Yuna blurted out unbelievingly suddenly.  
  
Both Sendoh and her grandfather turned to look at her she still had the 'couldn't believe it to be true' expression. Yuna blushed then, when they both stared at her. She quickly turned away from their gaze and looked down the table.  
  
"I'm leaving now Yuna." Ojiisan said. "I have appointment with friends to play chess. Better get going."  
  
Yuna remained silent. Ojiisan nudged Sendoh to talk to her before he leaves. Sendoh took a seat opposite Yuna looking at her. She was still looking down the table.  
  
"It must be a shock to you." Sendoh said. "Well, it came as a shock to me too when I learn of it. But I was glad the girl turned out to be you."  
  
Yuna looked up at Sendoh then. He smiled and continued. "I may not know you well, neither do you about me. But I always wanted to know you better. I always hope you feel the same way about me."  
  
Yuna smiled softly. "I guessed." She said quietly.  
  
"You have really nice smile, you should smile more often you know."  
  
Yuna blushed then. "Arigatou..."  
  
"I was pretty upset when I heard that you went to China last year!" Sendoh said. "I came to visit you as usual, though your grandfather told me that you had already left. You went without telling me that you were leaving. At least I would have still kept in touch with you when you were there."  
  
"Sorry, Sendoh-senpai..." Yuna replied softly looking down the table. "It was a pretty last minute kind of arrangement. So..."  
  
Yuna's voice trailed off. She didn't know what else to say. She was touched that Sendoh cared so much about her but, the person who she wished would care about her this much wasn't meant to be. She sighed inwardly. Why has faith got to be so cruel sometimes?  
  
"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Sendoh asked interrupting Yuna's thoughts.  
  
Yuna shook her head.  
  
"Come let me bring you somewhere." Sendoh said getting up.  
  
Yuna looked up at him in surprised. He took her hand in his and pulled her up. Without letting her go he walked out Danny's still holding her hand. Yuna too astounded tagged behind him looking at both their hands.  
  
"Where... where are we going?" Yuna stammered after a while later.  
  
"You will see." Sendoh replied. "You will like it there."  
  
After half and hour bus ride they finally reached the town area of Kanagawa. They came down and Yuna gaped at where Sendoh had brought her.  
  
"Carnival?" Yuna said disbelievingly.  
  
"Hadn't you been to a Carnival before?" Sendoh asked. "I thought you might like to come..."  
  
"Well I of course, I love to come." Yuna smiled slightly. "It is just that I had never been to a carnival before..."  
  
"Not once?" Sendoh asked again, this time he was astounded.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What do you do when you were younger?" Sendoh asked. "Carnivals are places were children and adults enjoy. I heard that they where here in town this week that was why I thought of bringing you. They are not always here you know."  
  
"When I was younger?" Yuna whispered softly to herself.  
  
The only thing she ever remembered when she was younger was training in combat. She didn't have time to come to the carnival when they come to Kanagawa. She sighed inwardly, even if she did thought of wanting to go.  
  
"Come on, we are wasting time outside." Sendoh said and grabbed her hand in his again. Yuna staggered slightly as they walked in together.  
  
Yuna never thought that the place was filled with all types of rides. She looked around amazed, there were many children with their parents and both parties seemed to be having fun. She smiled slightly watching them.  
  
If papa, mama are still with us... and Yuki... Yuna said inwardly. We would come here together as a family with Kasumi neechan and ojiisan.  
  
"Are you alright, Yuna?" Sendoh asked when Yuna looked sad suddenly.  
  
"Eh?" Yuna quickly smiled pushing that thought away. "I'm fine..."  
  
"So what do you what to try first?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Yuna remembered the roller coaster rides that she had watched on television and wondered how it was like always. So she had decided on sitting that. By the end of the ride she was laughing instead of scared. Sendoh looked at her amazed.  
  
"Most girls would be frightened after that." He said smiling at Yuna. "I'm pretty amazed you are laughing."  
  
"Iya, I was scared." Yuna said choking down her laughter. "That was why it seemed funny... I never thought I would be afraid of anything." However she added silently to herself; other than loosing the Judo Hall and our home.  
  
Yuna never had that much fun since, Yuki left for China. They stayed in the carnival for the rest of the day till the sun set and the sky darkens. Sendoh and Yuna then had dinner together. They took a stroll around the park then.  
  
"Why don't we stay for the fire works?" Sendoh said. "They always had it every night. You should see them, they are really nice."  
  
Yuna nodded smiling. She hadn't seen a fire work since she was very young and wanted to see them again. Together they walked around the park to find a spot to sit and wait for the fireworks.

* * *

  
  
Rukawa went over to Yuna's house to train Sota as usual hoping he may be able to see Yuna but to his surprised Yuna wasn't in the whole day. He kept wondering where she had gone though he didn't want to ask. He stayed on, in their house then until dinner. Kasumi became when worried Yuna didn't come home for dinner.  
  
"She should have called if she wasn't coming home for dinner." Kasumi said when they were having dinner. Rukawa looked at the clock on the wall too. It showed eight thirty and Yuna was still not home. "I do hope she is alright."  
  
"She is fine!" Ojiisan said happily. "Looks like Yuna is getting along with Sendoh-kun very well now."  
  
Rukawa looked up surprise. Sendoh? Why is Yuna doing with him?  
  
"Sendoh-kun?" Kasumi said wonderingly. "Isn't that the boy who came for dinner a year ago?"  
  
"Hai, hai..." Ojiisan smiled. "He was your father's very good friend's son."  
  
"Oh?" Kasumi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"But why, Yuna is with Sendoh oniisan? She hardly hangs out with anyone usually." Sota said.  
  
"Well, I just met with Sendoh-kun's father in Tokyo." Ojiisan explained. "That was why I went to Tokyo, to discuss about the arrange marriage, your father and him had promised many years ago."  
  
"Ah?" Sota exclaimed. "Don't tell me Yuna neechan is Sendoh oniisan's fiancée!"  
  
"You guessed right Sota." Ojiisan said.  
  
Rukawa broke the wooden chopsticks he was holding then. Everyone turned to look at him. Kasumi put her hands on her cheeks surprised at Rukawa's sudden anger.  
  
"Sumimesen..." Rukawa said softly calming himself down quickly.  
  
"It's alright." Kasumi said standing up. "I'll go get you another one."  
  
Rukawa looked down his bowl of rice. His face remained expressionless but inside he was burning with fire. Sendoh is Yuna's fiancée? What the hell is going on here?

* * *

  
  
"This is amazing!" Yuna exclaimed watching the fireworks.  
  
They were sitting under a tree on a tiny slope watching the fireworks that had started not long ago.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sendoh said.  
  
"Hai, Oniisan and I did watch this once many years back." Yuna said. "We were very young then."  
  
"Oniisan?"  
  
"My twin brother, Yuki..." Yuna said softly her smile fading from her face.  
  
"I've never seen him before? Where is he now?"  
  
"He passed away last year, in a car crash." Yuna said quietly looking away from the fireworks. "He was on his way to the airport in China."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sendoh said gently.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "It's in the pass. It is time I forget about it."  
  
Sendoh watched Yuna's sad face feeling upset for her. No wonder she hardly ever smiles. Sendoh thought, such a sad pass that she is trying to forget.  
  
Yuna looked back up the sky again watching the fireworks. Her thoughts drifted as the colourful fireworks exploded and flared in the sky.  
  
Yuna's thoughts...  
  
I hope ended then, when Yuki died. But, a new hope was given to me again. Surprisingly Rukawa was the one who had... 'a new promise a new hope'. He had given me back a chance to be strong again. Until now I still cannot forget him, even though I am trying because we are not meant to be. Sendoh Senpai is my fiancée now... but still I can't forget Rukawa. How can I? He gave me a new hope though I must try...he has a fiancée too. We can always be friends but why does that thought saddens me? I still do not understand- do I care about Rukawa that much? If I do, why?  
  
End of Yuna thoughts.  
  
"Sendoh Senpai..."  
  
"You do not need to call with such title, after all that now that we are engaged." Sendoh said.  
  
Yuna turned to him blushing slightly. "But..."  
  
"You don't have to be so formal with me..." Sendoh smiled. "Why don't you call me Akira?"  
  
"Akira-kun then..." Yuna smiled too.  
  
"OK, that sounded better."  
  
Yuna laughed then. "I had a very nice day with you today."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"I hadn't had this much fun for a long time actually." Yuna said keeping a small smile on her face. "I'm glad that we got along fine."  
  
"I'm happy too..."  
  
"It's getting late..." Yuna said slowly.  
  
"I'll send you home."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
They both left then. Sendoh sent Yuna back to the front gates of her house. They stood outside for a moment silently.  
  
"Well, domo..." Yuna said softly looking down the ground. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Sooner than you think." Sendoh replied. "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"It's fine with me!" Yuna answered.  
  
"Let's try meeting each other more often, Yuna..." Sendoh held her cheek with his hand gently. "What do you think?"  
  
Yuna smiled and nodded. "Oyasumi." Yuna said.  
  
"Oyasumi." Sendoh took his hand away from her reluctantly and watched her turned away.  
  
Yuna entered the house, and was surprised that the house was already in darkness. Yuna blinked, they went to bed very early today she thought entering the house. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sitting on the last three steps of the stairs. She switched on the lights and realized it was Rukawa.  
  
"Ru...Rukawa?" Yuna stammered and immediately she got angry at him. "Why have you got to scare me like that? Can't you at least switch on the lights or something?"  
  
"You don't have to jump down my throat every time you see me!" Rukawa retorted standing up.  
  
Yuna sighed looking away. She didn't want to quarrel with him but she just lost herself for a moment.  
  
"Gomen..." Yuna said then turning back to him. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You took me by surprised."  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"Oyasumi..." Yuna said walking passed him to get upstairs.  
  
"Is Sendoh your fiancée?"  
  
Yuna stopped after taking a step up. She turned around to look at Rukawa. He looked slightly perturbed. Yuna could only stare; she wasn't sure how Rukawa was feeling at the moment though his slight emotions told her that he probably didn't like the idea about her having Sendoh as a fiancée.  
  
"Hai..." Yuna replied softly.  
  
"Do you want it?" Rukawa asked then turning his gaze away from her.  
  
"What about you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Why can't you answer the question?" He asked angrily turning back to her.  
  
"You never told me whether you wanted Riko as your fiancée." Yuna retorted. "So do you expect me to answer your question?"  
  
"I told you it was my parent's idea! You sure are a tomboy!"  
  
"Yeah sure, this was my parents' idea too..." Yuna cried getting annoyed then. "Hentai!"  
  
"So you really don't care!"  
  
"You are the one that didn't care; you dare to say that to me?" Yuna exclaimed pointing her finger at him. Her whole body was shaking then, as tears burn her eyelids. Quickly she turned away from him.  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"I wanted you to tell me to stay," Yuna said softly. "I really wanted to hear you tell me to go to Hiroshima with you..."  
  
"But you wanted to go to China..." Rukawa said.  
  
Yuna turned to look at him angrily. Rukawa could see she was crying.  
  
"Oh really..." She stammered sarcastically. "That is all you can say to me?"  
  
With that she turned away and ran upstairs, into her room and slammed her room door shut. Rukawa stared after her feeling slightly confused.  
  
Rukawa baka...; wiping the tears away from her eyes angrily. She leaned back on the door and slid down the floor cuddling her legs to her chess, lowering her head to her knees and started to sob. After all this time... why does it still hurts? Yuna thought.  
  
It is that important that I ask her? Rukawa wondered. He sighed and went up stairs then to the guest room to get some sleep. He had already made up his mind that he will talk to his parents about Riko. He really never wanted her as his fiancée. He just didn't know when was the right time to discuss this matter with his parents, for once he was going to go against his parents' wishes, which he had never done before. But now everything seemed so different.  
  
Even though, I will find a time to tell them, Rukawa thought firmly and stopped outside the door of the guest room when he heard sobs from Yuna's room, he turned to the direction. He had never heard or saw Yuna cry like that before except for the death for her twin brother. Ignoring it, he entered the room trying to push aside the aching feeling he felt in his heart. He hated to see Yuna upset or hurt.

* * *

Uh oh, now Rukawa had finally made up his mind to call off the engagement but now Yuna have a fiancée... well, things isn't going that well for them isn't it? Rukawa doesn't sound like Rukawa when he broke his chopsticks right? I find it rather dramatic but I kidda liked the idea ... :D please review wanna know feedbacks!!!!  
  
Thank you!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello mina, thanks for your awesome reviews again. Really appreciate them a lot!!!!  
  
Oh yes, Jen... of course Riko... I totally forgot about her!!!! HHAHHAA... anyways she is not exactly included cuz she... OH NO!!!! I nearly gave the story away.... :P... it's explained in one of the chapters later on. Then you all will know why... so, everyone will have to wait for that chapter neh. About my favourite characters, it's obvious I really like Rukawa even though he is a thick headed, silent, no emotion, stubborn, hate to lose, snob... hmmm dunno whether he is considered a snob...anyways... nrv mind him. The other characters I like are Mitsui, Jin, Sendoh, oh yes... how can I forget Fujima. I like Fujima too... And about writing about Sakuragi-Haruko-Rukawa fic... I never really thought of it for one, I don't really like Haruko, she is too dense unless I change her OOC... I did try writing a Mitsui- OC-Rukawa- OC-Fujima story, the OC is actually one person but in the middle of the story I lost inspiration. That story is still some where in my computer. Never complete it and never put it on the net :P.  
  
Joys, I made a mistake right in the beginning of the story thinking that Rukawa was his name. So I am sticking to it for it is already in the middle of the story... so Kaede is his last name in this story. I make I don't make that mistake in my next fic. Hmmm... rivals ya... let me see if I can fit it into the story... thanks for the tip.  
  
Cat-eye thanks!!! I really sat down and force myself to read chapter by chapter again... zzzzz...   
  
Bluecherry, glad to hear you like my story... thanks for the review.  
  
Kae, dramatic scene right... will try to write it as dramatic as I can!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks you so much to the rest of the reviewers of course.   
  
Here's the new chapter, hope mina enjoy reading.   
  
**Chapter 22**  
  
Yuna yawned as she walked through the school front gates. Everyone was staring at her as she came in. Who wouldn't be; Yuna thought, slightly agitated at their stares. She was wearing her casuals to school, a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She just found out this morning that her uniform was missing. She had no choice but to wear her own clothes until the tailor make one for her.  
  
She yawned again as she walked into the building. She didn't get much sleep the night before and she was still very tired that morning. Not wanting to stay at home she decided to come to school. Anyway, it was time for her to start school again. She didn't want to miss too many classes.  
  
She got up to the office just as the bell rang. She went to the registrar with her eyes half close. The secretary looked up at her in surprised. She knew Yuna from last year and smiled when she came closer.  
  
"Welcome home Yuna-chan!" She said though Yuna could only nod. "We had already placed you in a class. Let me bring you there. You will be in Year 2 class Group 10. Please come with me. I'll show you where the class is."  
  
"Arigatou..." Yuna mumbled and yawned again.  
  
They walked down the empty corridor for all the students were already in class. The Secretary opened the door of class Group 10 and looked in. the teacher was already teaching.  
  
"Sumimesen," She said. "There is a new student in this class that had come today."  
  
Yuna walked into the class then. Everyone looked at her, some that knew her from before smiled to greet her. Yuna smiled softly in return. The secretary left the class then.  
  
"This is Yuna Tendoshi class, please welcome her back." The teacher said.  
  
Yuna bowed forcing a yawn back. "Yoroshiku..." she mumbled to the class. She cursed inwardly, she was damn tired.  
  
"You can take the last seat at the back the second row on your left." The teacher said. "I hope you will be able to catch up with your work."  
  
"Hai..." Yuna muttered looking over at her seat and at that moment, her eyes snapped opened widely.  
  
On the first row at the last seat on her left was, Rukawa staring back at her expressionlessly. She quickly looked away from him as she made her way to her place. Why must I be in his class! Yuna thought miserably. So much for wanting to avoid him in school. She sighed inwardly and sat down on her place stiffly.  
  
"Like I was saying class this chapter..." The teacher started his lecture.  
  
Yuna was barely listening because she was so tired, she rest her head on her hand and her elbow resting on the table looking at the teacher with her eyes half open. She yawned again hoping the class will end as soon as possible.  
  
She turned over to her right forgetting that Rukawa would be sitting there. (Now that she was facing the other way of the class Rukawa will be on her right) To her surprised she saw Rukawa fast asleep on his desk. She raised her head slightly from her hand looking at him amazed.  
  
"He always does that." Yuna heard someone on her left whispered.  
  
She turned to see a boy she never seen before smiling at her. "Toma Hiroshi," the boy introduced himself.  
  
"Always?" Yuna wondered out in a whisper.  
  
"Hai," Toma chuckled softly. "The teacher had finally given up hope trying to teach him."  
  
"Really..." Yuna whispered turning back to Rukawa slumbering figure.  
  
The classes went on longer than Yuna could ever imagine, she would have leapt up with joy when the bell rang for lunch break. Quickly she got up and left the class even before Rukawa looked up. She didn't want to talk to him after what happened the night before.  
  
Rukawa looked up slightly; feeling perturbed by the bell and saw Yuna rushing out the class. He blinked, he was very surprised when he Yuna walking in to his class. Slightly please that she was, though his gladness turned into anger when Yuna ignored him totally. As usual he couldn't keep awake much longer than the whole class he fell asleep. Now that it was break Rukawa thought that he may be able to talk to her she rushed out even before he wakes up. Feeling very ignited, he stood up and left the class too.  
  
Yuna that tomboy! Rukawa thought to himself furiously as he walked down the corridor.  
  
At the meantime, Yuna was in the cafeteria, she hardly ever eats there because Kasumi always made her lunch but she forgot hers this morning. She sat on an empty table eating alone when someone came to talk to her.  
  
"The seat occupied?"  
  
Yuna looked up and saw it was Toma the boy who talked to her in class. She smiled then.  
  
"Iya..."  
  
"I heard you did study in Shohoku last year." Toma said.  
  
"Hai, I was here but I came back late because I wasn't home from China."  
  
"I'm actually new here. This is my first semester in Shohoku."  
  
"No wonder I had never seen you before."  
  
"I used to study in Kainan."  
  
Yuna looked at him surprised.  
  
"Hai, my family recently moved to this district so I enrolled myself in Shohoku." He explained. "Kainan will be a little far for me to go to school every morning."  
  
"Well, nice that you came here." Yuna said smiling.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Yuna then spent her lunch break talking to Toma. He seemed very nice, like Sakuragi. When lunch break was over it was time for them to have science class. Yuna made her way to the lab with Toma then.  
  
They entered the class together and took their places. Toma went to take a seat with his partner and Yuna took a seat alone on an empty table. She waited for the teacher to come. She realized that Rukawa wasn't around in class yet even when the teacher had arrived. He only came in ten minutes after that looking unperturbed.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede!" The teacher snapped. "You are late again! If you do this again I will punish you!"  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows slightly. Again? She thought to herself.  
  
"Anyway, we have a new student like everyone know." The teacher said to Rukawa still standing by the door. "Everyone should know that I had paired everyone in twos at the beginning of the semester. It is because you had entered school late this semester Rukawa you where the odd one out. Now that a new student had come too, you will be her partner for the rest of the year."  
  
"USOH!" Yuna exclaimed standing up from her seat.  
  
Everyone turned to her in surprised. Her face turned brick red then and sat back down, looking down on the desk.  
  
"Sumimesen..." Yuna said softly.  
  
"Well, take your place with your partner Rukawa." The teacher said and turned to the board.  
  
Rukawa walked over to Yuna who had her face turned the other direction. He sat down his face expressionless. He was also surprised that he was group with Yuna. He had been working in the lab by himself since he came back from school. He never thought of wanting a partner but if it was Yuna he didn't mind.  
  
"You can try ignoring me but it is not going to work." Rukawa whispered to her when he took a seat next to her.  
  
She turned around to look at him them, looking slightly displeased. "Who said I'm ignoring you." She whispered back.  
  
They turned away from each other haughtily then.  
  
When the final bell rang, Yuna packed her bags quickly and dashed out the class. She didn't want to talk to Rukawa but instead she bumped into a group of girls which were Rukawa's fans. Yuna stopped on the spot stunned.  
  
One thing after another has to happen to me today. She thought to herself furiously. Can't anyone give me a break?  
  
"So you are Rukawa-sama's partner in science class!" One of them exclaimed.  
  
Boy! News about Rukawa really traveled fast in the school. Yuna thought amazed.  
  
"It's you again Yuna Tendoshi! Last year Rukawa-sama gave you a lunch box this year you have to be partner with our Rukawa-sama!"  
  
Lunch box? Oh yes, I almost forgot, the hell of a day they gave me...damn that was like last year... they still can remember? Yuna stared at them astonished and speechless.  
  
"Hey, the teacher was the one who paired us together!" Yuna exclaimed irritated after she managed to find her voice again. "Why don't you all go talk to him instead of me."  
  
"Our rules hadn't change, you still have to be one of course to be close to our Rukawa-sama!" One of the girls shouted at her.  
  
"You all have to me joking!" Yuna cried angrily turning away from them. "Forget it. I will never cheer like one of you!"  
  
She turned away from them to walk away when she heard the girls running towards her from the back. She turned around slightly to see the girls charging after her. Yelping, she turned around and fled down the corridor.  
  
She turned around the corner and hit into someone so hard she fell backwards. Looking up slightly flustered she saw herself staring at a pair of expressionless blue eyes. Rukawa bent down slightly and pulled Yuna up swiftly by her arm. Without saying anything he dragged her into a room near by. Too surprised to say anything Yuna staggered behind him and entered the room with him. They stood in the darkness when they heard the girls run passed the room. By the musty smell of the room Yuna knew that it was a broomstick storeroom.  
  
Rukawa reached for the light bulb and pulled the string down to turn the lights on. Rukawa was still holding on to Yuna's hand. He looked at her and saw that she was still looking surprised. She stared back him wide eye, and when she realized that he was still holding on her hand she pulled her hand away from him gently and looked away.  
  
"Arigatou..." she said without looking at him.  
  
"You should be more careful." Rukawa said.  
  
"How would I know they will come after me?" Yuna retorted turning back to him angrily. "It is not like I wanted it to happen."  
  
Rukawa remained silent looking at Yuna's furious face.  
  
Yuna stared at Rukawa and realized that he was looking at her gently. Slightly taken aback she turned away her face flushed slightly. Feeling uncomfortable that they were alone together she headed for the door.  
  
"I should be going." Yuna said reaching for the doorknob.  
  
To Yuna's amazement Rukawa pulled her back from the door and turned her around. The action took her by surprised and she slipped. Both of them fell to the floor then with Yuna lying on top of Rukawa. Then Yuna heard the girls running back down the corridor. Caught stunned Yuna lay on Rukawa unable to move. She gasped slightly when she heard the girls coming back the same direction and she gazed towards the door. She could hear their footsteps fading away as they ran further away from the room.  
  
"Not yet..." Rukawa said softly.  
  
Yuna turned to look down at him and realized that their faces were only inches apart and Rukawa had his arms around her. She blushing again, she quickly moved away from him. When she stood up she didn't dare to look at Rukawa.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rukawa asked. "You fell and I caught you..."  
  
"Domo..." Yuna whispered still staring at the other direction. "Is it safe to go out now?"  
  
Silently, Rukawa reached for the door then. He opened and went out waiting for Yuna outside the storeroom. Yuna walked out slowly and they walked away to the other direction away from the girls.  
  
"How did you know they will come back?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I'm the one that they are always after." Rukawa said expressionlessly.  
  
Yuna looked at Rukawa then. He looked irritated.  
  
"I hid there before," Rukawa explained shortly.  
  
Yuna smiled then slightly amused to know that Rukawa was hiding from the girls. Rukawa turned to look at her then and she quickly looked away. Things never change around here. Rukawa was still famous among the girls and to know that Rukawa was also slightly scared of them made Yuna feel amused. She smiled inwardly, looks like there was something Rukawa was afraid of. Girls and she never thought Rukawa was ever afraid of anything.

* * *

Now, this chapter Yuna doesn't sound much like Yuna... she was sleepy in class. Barely listens to the teacher. She sounds so much like Rukawa now, right...? Well anyways... this is cause of her change of life. I didn't really explained much about her slacking in her work but anyways it's due to the trouble about Rukawa and Sendoh... a love triangle she is not use to it. Who would be anyways? What do you all think? Review yeah!!!! Thank you.  
  
And Rukawa became slightly OOC in this chapter... well he became that ever since he started having feelings for Yuna anyways. So I really hope he isn't weird! 


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

_Just want to thank everyone who had reviewed!!!! Domo Arigatou mina!!!! I really appreciate it a lot. I have major exam coming up soon... So I may need to halt all my stories for a moment. If anyone wants me to email them when I start updating again, please leave your email when you review and I will email mina when the next new chapter comes up. This applies to those who are anonymous, however sign ones I would be able to look up for your email in your profiles.  
_  
**Chapter 23**  
  
Yuna was making her way home after gymnastic practice when Rukawa came cycling up next to her. He stopped and came down the bike, and started pushing the bike next to her.  
  
"Just finish practice?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Hai," Rukawa said shortly.  
  
"I heard from my friends that Riko-chan always waited for you after practice to go home together." Yuna said. "Why isn't she here today?"  
  
"Can you stop asking me about Riko?"  
  
"It was just a question." Yuna mumbled, when she saw how fast Rukawa became angry when she talked about her. "You don't have to be angry at me for asking a question."  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
As they make their back to Tendoshi Residents they bumped into Sendoh who was walking up to them. Yuna smiled slightly when she saw him but Rukawa could only glare.  
  
"Yuna, I came here to see you after practice." He said. "I hadn't seen you yesterday because couch decided to make us do extra practice, Sumimesen."  
  
"Iya," Yuna said smiling. "It's alright Akira-kun."  
  
Akira-kun? Rukawa thought to himself angrily. Since when did she start calling him by his first name?  
  
"Rukawa, you had already finish practice too?" Sendoh asked turning to him.  
  
Rukawa remained silent looked back at Sendoh his eyes full of fire. Sendoh smiled back calmly. Sweat drop appeared of Yuna's forehead then looking at the both of them.  
  
"Ano..." Yuna said uncomfortably. "I really need to get home now. Kasumi neechan wants me to do something for her this evening."  
  
They turned to her, without waiting for any of them to answer she walked on and sighed inwardly wondering why this had got to happen to her. She was happy without a fiancée, though now that she had one she was trying her best to get to know him even though she knew it was difficult for her to do so. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially if it was her parents' wishes.  
  
Sendoh watched Yuna walking away and then he turned back to Rukawa studying him. A boy who shows no reaction, no feelings and shows no interest in any girl but with in own eyes he saw, even it was from a distant that Rukawa had cycled up to Yuna and started walking together with her.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Sendoh asked Rukawa then.  
  
Rukawa turned back to Sendoh in surprise  
  
Sendoh smiled then, "I had hit on to the right spot didn't I?"  
  
Rukawa ignored his question and turned away.  
  
"You already know that Yuna is my fiancée." Sendoh said pushing his hands into his pocket watching him walking off. "Don't you?"  
  
Rukawa stopped walking then, and turned around to him slightly. Sendoh could see that he was furious. Keeping his smile he walked up to him.  
  
"Don't forget that" Sendoh repeated to Rukawa softly and seriously. "We may be enemies in court. Looks like we are enemies out of court too..."  
  
Rukawa clenched his hands into fists next to him staring back at Sendoh. Sendoh watched Rukawa, who was looking back at him with so much fire, his suspicions was confirmed. Rukawa really cared about Yuna.  
  
"You may win the battle but I will not lose the war." Rukawa said then and turned away from Sendoh walking away.  
  
Sendoh looked at him walking down the sidewalk. What kind of relationship did they have before? He wondered. It looks like their relationship was more than just friends.

* * *

Sendoh watched Yuna, did her work out at the yard next to the Judo Hall. He never knew that Yuna was such a good fighter. He sat on the floor in the Judo hall looking out the Japanese sliding doors that lead to the yard with a smile on his face.  
  
Yuna did a side kick on her wooden pole and turned to Sendoh. She was bath in sweat and breathing hard. Sendoh came out then giving her a towel. She took it and smiled in returned.  
  
"Domo..." She said softly.  
  
"You are really good." Sendoh said  
  
"I was train ever since I was young." Yuna explained. "I have to be... if not it will be difficult if troubles come to our hall."  
  
"This hall must be very important to you isn't it?"  
  
"Hai," Yuna said entering the hall then with Sendoh at her wake. "This place is my home."  
  
"It must be difficult to have such responsibility on your shoulders."  
  
"Iya," Yuna said smiling slightly. "I'm happy to take the responsibility even though I have to sacrifice a lot of my teenage life."  
  
"You are missing out a lot," Sendoh said softly touching her shoulders gently.  
  
Yuna turned to look at Sendoh; his eyes were very understanding and kind. Yuna blinked staring into his eyes confused. How she had always wished that Rukawa would look at her like that always. She shook the thought away quickly.  
  
Stop it, Sendoh is your fiancée. She told herself firmly. Stop thinking about Rukawa! She smiled up at Sendoh.  
  
"Arigatou Akira-kun..." Yuna said softly. "But I am happy..."  
  
"Are you really?" Sendoh asked unconvinced.  
  
Yuna remained silent, did her eyes betrayed her?  
  
"No teenage girls would dream of having such a responsibility."  
  
Before Yuna could answer, Rukawa walked into the judo hall. He stopped at the door when he saw Sendoh holding Yuna's shoulders and they were actually standing very close. Yuna and Sendoh stared at him as he glared at them before he turned away and walked out.  
  
Oh no!!! Rukawa....? Yuna thought to herself. Why must I care he saw us... I didn't do anything wrong!!!! But it just doesn't seem right... why?  
  
"Those Rukawa comes here often?" Sendoh asked after Rukawa left interrupting Yuna's confused thoughts.  
  
"Hai, he comes here every evening to train Sota, and stays for dinner." Yuna said. "Sometimes he will stay over if he practices basketball at the back till late at night."  
  
"You both are really close." Sendoh said suddenly his voice sounded cold.  
  
Yuna looked back up at him. "Rukawa and I are friends Akira-kun." Yuna said.  
  
"Really..." Sendoh said skeptically. "I can see that you care a lot about him."  
  
"Who doesn't care for a friend?" Yuna asked smiling gently. "He had been like a family friend for more than a year now."  
  
"I see..." Sendoh mumbled. "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
He wanted to get out of the house, so that Rukawa won't disturb them again, whenever Rukawa was around, Yuna drifts away and he didn't want that to happen. He knew exactly what she was thinking about and that was not something he wanted her to. Slightly jealous of Rukawa for having such effect on her, Sendoh decided to get out of the house away from him.  
  
Yuna nodded. "OK." She agreed because she needed to clear her mind.  
  
They left the house then, Rukawa stood aside watching them, his temper rising. He didn't understand why this had to happen. He didn't know what Yuna was trying to do either. He turned away from the door and headed for the basketball court at the back of the house. Only one way to get his mind away from her was to concentrate hard on basketball though he wasn't sure how long this thought will stay away.

* * *

In school...  
  
"Rukawa you are late again!" The teacher shouted.  
  
This time Rukawa had walked into the science lab half an hour late. Yuna looked over at Rukawa's uncaring face. He didn't seem to hear what the teacher was saying as he made his way to take his place next to Yuna.  
  
The teacher gritted his teeth and smiled slightly. "Very well Rukawa, I have decided to enforce this rule for you seemed not to listen." He said slightly happy. "From now on, who ever breaks any more rules in the science laboratory not only the person will get punish but his partner as well..."  
  
"Nani?" Yuna whispered under her breath looking at the teacher unbelievingly. "He has got to be kidding me..."  
  
Rukawa looked over at the teacher too for once looking perturbed. He turned slightly to look at Yuna who was staring at the teacher with surprised. As soon as the teacher turned his back on the board Yuna turned to Rukawa.  
  
"Can't you come to class on time?" Yuna snapped under her breath.  
  
"Why do you care?" Rukawa retorted.  
  
Yuna felt like one of her nerve snapped then. "I am getting punish because of you!" She shouted forgetting to keep her voice down. "And you ask me why I care?"  
  
Rukawa glared at her.  
  
"Yuna, Rukawa!" The teacher shouted at them.  
  
Yuna looked back at the teacher; he was looking at the both of them angrily. That was only when Yuna realized she had shouted at Rukawa in class.  
  
"Both of you stand outside the hall!" He said. "And come to see me after class."  
  
Huffily Yuna got up and went out side. Rukawa followed callously. They stood side by side outside the lab with their heads looking the opposite direction. Yuna was so furious that this had to happen to her she had a feeling she wanted to throw something at Rukawa's expressionless face. She had never gotten punished in class before. When the bell rang, the teacher had asked both them to follow him to the staff room.  
  
"Yuna, you seemed to be a good student according to your record in year one except for some occasions when you had some excuses you lost you homework and forgot to bring your Physical education uniform." The teacher said looking at her when they were in the staffroom. "But still, you could pass as a good student."  
  
Yuna sweatdropped, she remembered those times very clearly. It was those time when Rukawa's fan club couldn't leave her alone because Rukawa had given her a lunch box.  
  
"It would be difficult to be partnered with Rukawa here who I had heard many complain from his pass teachers." The teacher continued and looked over at Rukawa's undisturbed face. "Anyhow," he continued. "I had already enforced the rule in class; you will have to be punished with Rukawa for breaking rules in class."  
  
"But..." Yuna started.  
  
"It will be nothing very difficult." The teacher said putting his hand up to stop her. "I want you both to serve in a community service as a punishment."  
  
Rukawa's flickered slightly; he had never in his life done community service before. He found it a waste of time.  
  
"It will be this Saturday to help the orphanage."  
  
"Orphanage?" Yuna repeated not understanding.  
  
"Hai, I will be there myself." The teacher said. "You will have to help out for the whole day, I was thinking of bringing them outing, and I need volunteers actually to look after the children."  
  
Yuna's mouth dropped opened then.  
  
"Take is as an outing instead of a punishment Yuna." The teacher said then he turned to Rukawa. "Be sure to come Rukawa if not you will put Yuna into more trouble again."  
  
Rukawa remained silent for moment but finally nodded once.  
  
"You both can go back to your classes now." the teacher said then turning away from them.  
  
Yuna and Rukawa left the staff room then.  
  
"Sumimesen..." Rukawa said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna said surprised looking at Rukawa, couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"I said..."  
  
But Yuna didn't hear what he said for his fan club came out of nowhere suddenly looking at Yuna angrily. She took a step back and ran away the other direction immediately not caring whether Rukawa did apologize or not.

* * *

Yuna dialed the cell phone number Sendoh had given her. There was dialing tone for a moment and Yuna was put into voice message. She blinked then. He should be having practice today as well. Rukawa had practice too; it was because of his detention he had to miss it.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Akira-kun." Yuna said after the beep to record her message. "Yuna speaking here, I won't be able to meet you today due to some school work. Sumimesen."  
  
Yuna hang up the phone slowly then just as Kasumi came out the kitchen with two lunch boxes in her hands, she smiled and passed them to Yuna.  
  
"Here," Kasumi said. "One of them is for Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Arigatou neechan..." Yuna said taking them. "I'm going now."  
  
"Hai, behave yourself and don't get into any more trouble." Kasumi shouted after as she ran out the house.  
  
Yuna ran to school then, she was supposed to meet Rukawa and the teacher there. When she reached the school front gate she saw sensei was already waiting there but Rukawa still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Oyaho gosaima!" Yuna greeted the teacher.  
  
"I hope Rukawa will be here soon." The teacher said looking at his watch.  
  
Not long later after he said that, Rukawa came cycling up dozing in his bike. He went to park his bike at the bicycle shed before he walked up to them still looking sleepy. Yuna smiled softly watching him. The teacher could only shake his head as they made their way out to the orphanage.  
  
In the bus Rukawa and Yuna sat together, she passed him the lunch box to Rukawa then. Rukawa looked up slightly looking surprised.  
  
"Kasumi neechan prepared it for you." Yuna said.  
  
"Domo..." Rukawa said softly and he was dozing again.  
  
"..." Yuna watched him nodding off in his seat.  
  
The outing in the zoo with the children wasn't as bad as Yuna had thought, like the sensei had said it would be just like an outing for her too. She looked at Rukawa who looked impatient. He was annoyed that he had to miss basketball practice. Yuna inclined her head.  
  
"Why don't you enjoy yourself today?" Yuna asked. "You never do anything else but play basketball."  
  
"It is a waste of time today..." Rukawa muttered furiously. "Practice match will be coming soon and I have to practice."  
  
"I know, but no harm in taking a break." Yuna said. "You are already here. Why can't you just try taking it as a day off? You can practice all you want tomorrow."  
  
"Yuna neechan!" One of the children called Yuna then. "Come here, we want to show you something."  
  
"Hai, hai!" Yuna exclaimed smiling running over to them and took his hand in hers. The other children rushed up to her then wanting to hold her hand too. "Don't push children..." Yuna said mildly smiling.  
  
Rukawa watched her, his hands in his pocket. For a moment he thought he was looking a Kasumi. He blinked, if only Yuna didn't need to take responsibility for the Judo Hall she would probably be like Kasumi, he thought. Looks like she had her gentle side even she looks hard outside. Rukawa smiled to himself following her slowly.  
  
Soon, the whole morning was gone and they all were having their lunch. Yuna sat under a tree eating the lunch Kasumi had made for her when Rukawa came to her and sat down next to her. They sat in silence as they ate their lunch.  
  
"Yuna..." Rukawa said after a long moment of quietness passes between them. "Ano..."  
  
"Yuna neechan!" the children called Yuna again then. Rukawa looked slightly irritated then for being interrupted.  
  
Yuna turned to look at the children slightly surprised that she was so popular among the kids. She never had any experiences taking care of children before and to her surprised she didn't know that they like her very much.  
  
"Let's take photo together!" All of them called.  
  
"Rukawa oniisan!" One of them went over to Rukawa to his surprise to pull him up. "Come take with us too."  
  
Yuna smiled watching Rukawa's surprised face. "They like you..." Yuna told him as she was pulled along with him.  
  
Rukawa turned to Yuna; she was smiling happily next to him. For the first time, ever since Rukawa had met her, he never saw Yuna smiling like that. Rukawa stared at her. She actually looked really happy. Yuna turned to Rukawa when she realized that she was staring at her. She inclined her head still smiling.  
  
"Nani?" Yuna asked looking at his surprised face. "Are you surprised the children like you? Well, they actually told me that you are really one cool guy they had ever seen."  
  
Yuna chuckled then turning away from him. Rukawa smiled inwardly. He never had younger siblings as he was the only child and he had never ever known how it felt for a younger kid to think that he was an idol. Now that this children looked at him like he was their idol Rukawa felt a slight happiness that he had never felt before. They took position to take their photo. Yuna knelt down in the middle with the kids around as Rukawa stood at the side. As they were posing for the shot Rukawa felt someone tug his pants. He looked down and saw a little girl looking up at him.  
  
"Rukawa Oniisan..." she said smiling up at him. "Why don't you kneel next to Yuna neechan in this photo?"  
  
Rukawa taken aback by the question remained silent. The little girl tugged him to the middle then and made a way for Rukawa to be next to Yuna. Even Yuna turned to look at them in surprise.  
  
"Here Rukawa Oniisan." The girl said and stood next to him in the photo.  
  
Yuna smiled at Rukawa surprised face. Rukawa turned to look at Yuna and relaxed when he saw her smiling.  
  
"Alright... everyone ready?" The teacher said. "On the count of three..."  
  
"Cheeeeeese..." the children said.  
  
"1... 2...3..."  
  
CLICK!

* * *

Yuna yawned as they made their way late that night. Rukawa was pushing bike next to her. He looked at her slightly. He could see that she was about to fall asleep walking home. He stopped then and got on his bike, Yuna turned to him in surprise  
  
"Get on..." Rukawa said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It will be faster to get home this way." Rukawa said in his uncaring tone.  
  
"But..."  
  
"For once can't you stop contradicting me?"  
  
Too tired to argue Yuna gave in and sat behind on the metal seat and hold to Rukawa's waist. Seeing that she was ready Rukawa cycled and Yuna yawned again. Feeling her eyes lid getting heavy, slowly she leaned on Rukawa's back and her eyes shut completely and she was fast asleep.  
  
Rukawa stopped on the spot when he felt Yuna leaning on his back. He turned his head around slightly to see Yuna sleeping on his back looking very comfortable. Smiling slightly to himself he continued his way back slowly not wanting to wake her.

* * *

_Don't mina just wanna kill Yuna and Rukawa to be so obedient... hahahhaha... if they just come out to the open and tell how they feel, I guess it would be the end of the story ...anyways... just want to complicate things a bit :P  
  
A weird change right, Rukawa don't seemed sleepy but Yuna was in these chapter... anyways... just wanna have a romantic scene ... can't have Rukawa sleeping on his bike rights...:P Imagine the scenario... it will end up being a funny chapter then. Next chapter coming soon!!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry mina of such a late update, I had been busy, by the last author's note and did tell mina that I am busy with my finals. Well, its coming closer everyday... (SWEATDROP) Anyways, stole some time to update for mina!!!! I hope you all still reading this story!_

_**Joys:** Don't worry Joys, I am not angry. In fact your idea is really good, interesting, suspends and complicated. I was tempted to use it too but if I do, I will have to change my whole story and I will be off track! Anyways, it is a really great idea! You know, you always have such nice idea coming up, don't you ever think of writing your own fiction? You should think about it you know. I will sure go read your fics if you do!!! By the way, Rukawa haven't talked to the parents yet... it would in a few more chapters to come. You still have to wait._

_**Cat-eye:** Glad to know you are always reading my fic. Arigatou for supporting me all the time._

_**Kaikawaii:** Thank you so much and sorry for such late upadate_

_**Bluecherry:** Heehee 'no telling' Well you will know in a few chapters that come._

_**Blufox:** Thanks for your review!_

****

**Chapter 24**  
  
Yuna forced a yawn back as she looked over the horizon of the ocean, the sun was only rising. She looked back down the ocean water again and leaned her head on one of her hand as she sat crossed leg on the dock. She never imagined she had to wake up so early in the morning and come fishing with Sendoh who seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Akira-kun..." Yuna turned to Sendoh then. "Do you do this all the time?"  
  
"Hai, it is a way for me to pass my time." Sendoh said. "It is fun when you get the hang of it."  
  
"I see..." Yuna mumbled looking away and stared down the water again. She wished she could sleep in a while longer but, Sendoh had called her early this morning and asked her go fishing with him. She hadn't seen him lately because he was always busy with practice and she had to serve a community service because Rukawa had gotten both of them into trouble. She sighed inwardly then and hoped he won't bring her into anymore problems.  
  
"So what kind of school work you had on a Saturday?" Sendoh asked after a moment of silent passed.  
  
"Eh..." Yuna blushed. She didn't tell him she got into detention. "Well, it was sort of... er... well..."  
  
"What is it?" Sendoh turned to her then with a small smile on his face. "Please don't tell me you got into trouble in school."  
  
Yuna blushed harder. "Well, it was sort of detention the teacher gave us."  
  
"Us?" Sendoh looked surprised.  
  
"Rukawa and I...." Yuna mumbled.  
  
"What had he got to do with this?" Sendoh asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Well, he... I..." Yuna didn't know how to explain it to Sendoh. Finally she sighed and turned to him. "We got into trouble in science lab..." she finally said. She didn't want tell Sendoh that Rukawa was the one who got both of them into trouble.  
  
"Both of you?" Sendoh asked looking at her suspiciously. "I never knew you were the type who likes to break rules."  
  
"It was a mistake..." Yuna said shrugging and smiled. "Well, at least it's over. Sumimesen... I couldn't meet you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Sendoh said smiling in return. "Forget about it."  
  
Yuna nodded once still smiling.  
  
"Let's make use of the time we have today, together." Sendoh said.  
  
"Hai," Yuna replied cheerfully and turned back to the ocean, and sigh inwardly. She never like fishing, for she never had the patient to sit there waiting for a fish to come by.

* * *

Rukawa threw in a three pointer and looked up the sky. He was practicing basketball in the nearby park. He didn't go over to Yuna's place for almost a week now. He knew that Yuna wasn't home and he knew exactly where she went. He frowned slightly then and went to retrieve the ball. He still did not understand why she was putting up with this fiancée arrangement. She had been spending most of her free time with Sendoh and the thought actually disturbed him. She had always been with him until, Sendoh came by.  
  
Yuna, that tomboy... he thought furiously to himself as he dribbled the ball walking to the hoop slowly and gradually picked up speed into a run, jumped up as he reached hoop and did a dunk.  
  
He land on both his feet again feeling slightly disconcerted. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the ball again. If only, he could tell Yuna the truth. Shaking the thought away from his head he continued with his practice. To think of letting go of his ego to tell her such a thing, it would be the last thing he could ever do.

* * *

The sky darkens, as Yuna helped Sendoh packed his fishing gears. She looked up the sky, it was such a bright morning and she couldn't imagine it would start raining so suddenly. She looked at her watch; they had been here for the whole morning for the watch told her it was already noon.  
  
Before they could leave the dock rain start pouring down on them. Sendoh reached for Yuna's hand and both of them ran from the dock.  
  
"There is a bus stand nearby lets go there for shelter until the rain stops." He said.  
  
Yuna nodded. Sendoh still holding on her hand they both ran to the bus stand he had mentioned. They ran into the shed, slightly drenched. Yuna took off her jacket she was wearing then and fling away the water from it. To her surprised then, Sendoh was wiping her face with his handkerchief. She turned to him with her eyes wide.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to fall sick." He said softly.  
  
To stun to say anything Yuna could only stare into his gentle and caring eyes. Her heart skipped a beat then. She blinked once looking at him, who was smiling down at her, both of them standing very close together. When he leaned down, Yuna moved back slightly. Taken aback by his actions, she quickly looked away from him.  
  
"Sumimesen, if I had frightened you." Sendoh said quickly.  
  
Yuna shook her head for she felt like she couldn't speak at that time. She was feeling guilty, but why? Sendoh was her fiancée and she shouldn't be feeling guilty. So why was she feeling this strange feeling? She couldn't understand. Slowly she slipped her jacket back on again.  
  
"Yuna," Sendoh said softly. Yuna turned back to him slowly. "I could see in your eyes that you care about Rukawa more than you can care about me..."  
  
Yuna's widened with surprise then, she never expected to hear that from Sendoh. She turned away from him quickly looking down the ground.  
  
"It's not like that..." Yuna said softly. "Of course not!"  
  
"I don't believe that." Sendoh said moving closer to her and put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him gently. "Look at me..."  
  
Yuna looked up slowly, Sendoh was watching her gently.  
  
"But, I am not going to give up." He said smiling softly. "I believe one day you will care about me more than Rukawa. You are my fiancée and I want you to know that I care about you very much."  
  
Yuna gasped slightly staring into Sendoh's eyes which was so unlike Rukawa's uncaring ones. Tears blurred her vision then, and she quickly looked away. She had always wished Rukawa would say that to her but instead someone else did. Sendoh gently hold her chin with one of his hand and tilt her head up slowly. He wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks away tenderly.  
  
"Yuna..." Sendoh whispered moving closer to her. "If only you would give me a chance..."  
  
"Akira-kun..." Yuna said softly. "I... don't know..."  
  
Sendoh leaned down to kiss Yuna then. Taken by aback by his actions Yuna stood motionlessly on the spot, her eyes stared at him wide opened.  
  
This shouldn't be happening! Her mind screamed and she quickly pulled away from Sendoh.  
  
"Iya..." She gasped.  
  
"Yuna..." Sendoh looked at Yuna surprised. She looked flabbergasted and Sendoh took a deep breath. "Sumimesen..."  
  
Yuna shook her head.  
  
She swallowed hard and looked up the dark sky. It was still raining hard, and she wondered when it would stop raining. She wanted to go home. She was feeling very disheartened and she didn't understand why she was feeling that way when she was suppose to be having a great time with Sendoh. She never expected him to kiss her!

* * *

**As days goes by...  
  
** Yuna walked down the school corridor, it was after school and most of the students had already gone home. Rukawa never came to school that day, to Yuna's surprised and wondered what happened to him.  
  
"Yuna-chan!"  
  
Yuna turned to the direction, someone called her and saw Toma running up to her. She smiled waving at him.  
  
"Toma- kun." Yuna said. "Nani?"  
  
"Going home?" He asked as they walked together down the corridor.  
  
"Hai, I was supposed to have gym practice today but, our captain fell sick and it was cancelled."  
  
"Looks like lots of people fell sick this few days." Toma said wonderingly. "Rukawa had fallen sick himself, that was why he didn't come to school."  
  
"Sick?" Yuna turned to Toma in surprised.  
  
"Hai, I heard it from someone that he was sick." Toma said.  
  
"I'm sure Riko would be accompanying him." Yuna said softly looking down the floor. "She is always around him."  
  
"Iya, didn't you hear?" Toma said. "Riko went to Hiroshima this week and won't be back until end of the month."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, she went back because of some family problem." Toma said stretching his head. "I don't really know the details. This is all I heard."  
  
"..." Yuna stared straight ahead of her without any expression on her face.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Toma said heading to the bicycle shed to get his bike when they walked out the building.  
  
"Ja..." Yuna waved and walked out the school front gate.  
  
She knew that Rukawa had been staying alone at home this week because Kasumi had invited him to dinner again and to stay over, but he never came. Worrying something may have happened to him, instead of heading back home she walked over to Rukawa's house. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She rang the door bell but no one answered. She waited for another few minutes before she tip toed and reached up to the top of the door where he always kept his spare key. She remembered Rukawa told her once before though she never visits him often in his house so she never used it before. She grabbed hold of the key then.  
  
Unlocking the door she went in. The whole house was very quiet as she entered and shut the door. Looking around the house slightly astounded for the whole house was in a mess. Clothes were scattered around the floor, newspaper screwed everywhere. She put her briefcase aside and put her hands on her hips. He had only stayed alone for a week and the house was in a mess. Then she heard someone coughed upstairs.  
  
Slowly she made her way upstairs, trying to detect where the sound was coming from. It came from a room on her right when she reached the landing upstairs. She headed for the door and knocked. She was greeted by another cough then and she opened the door and looked. She poked her head into the room and saw Rukawa sitting on his bed looking at her with his eyes wide opened. His room was also in a mess with his clothes everywhere; Yuna went inside then trying not to step on his things on the floor.  
  
"You are pretty good in housekeeping everything seemed so..." Yuna teased looking around before she turned back to him and added. "Disorganized."  
  
"If you came here to quip you might as well go home." Rukawa said uncaringly and lay back down his bed.  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows and went over to him. She put her hand on his forehead to Rukawa's surprised. He looked up at her disbelievingly.  
  
"You feel like you are having a fever." Yuna said. "Do you have a thermometer?"  
  
"I think it's in the bathroom in one of the cupboards." Rukawa said vaguely.  
  
Sighing Yuna left the room to look for a thermometer. It took her sometime to find it because she had search through all the cupboards to look for a small thing. When she finally got it she went back into his room flinging it and checking the thermometer before putting it into Rukawa's mouth. She sat down on the floor next to his bed. He tried to sit up then but Yuna hold him back.  
  
"Just lie still." She said looking at her watch.  
  
Rukawa frowned but obeyed.  
  
After a minute Yuna took the thermometer and looked at it. "What did you do?" She asked. "Your fever it's a 103!"  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"Had you taken any medicine?"  
  
Rukawa just stared back at her.  
  
"By the look of your face, it means no? Is there any medicine in the house? Aspirin?"  
  
When Rukawa never answer Yuna got up to her feet. "I'll be right back," she said and left.  
  
Rukawa watched her leave his room, still slightly flabbergasted. He never thought that Yuna would come to visit him. He caught fever last night when he was practicing basketball in the rain. He didn't want to go home because he knew that he would be thinking about Yuna spending her time with Sendoh and the thought wasn't pleasant. He was glad that Riko wasn't around and felt pleased that Yuna had come.  
  
Yuna came back into Rukawa's room holding a plastic bag in her hand. To Rukawa's surprised she had went to the pharmacy to get some medication for him. She sat down on the floor next to his bed again taking out the packets of medication she had bought.  
  
"This is for your fever...you seemed like having slight flu so you should take this too." She said taking two white pills out from a white plastic bag and one tiny pink one in another. "And I got cough lozenges for you." She passed the pills to Rukawa and she stood up again. "I'll go get you some warm water."  
  
She left the room again. Rukawa stared down the pills Yuna had given him.  
  
"Here," Yuna said coming into the room again and passed him a glass of water. "You better take a rest after taking this."  
  
"Domo..." Rukawa said softly taking the glass.  
  
Yuna watched him take his medication, and took the empty glass from him. Rukawa then lay back down his bed again and close his eyes feeling very comfortable. Yuna covered him with the blanket then. Not long later Rukawa fell asleep. As quietly as she could she started picking up his clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket in his room. She saw a pile of clean and folded clothes on the corner on his desk. Taking the pile of clothes, she opened his cupboard to put them away.  
  
While she was keeping his clothes she came across a very familiar jacket. Curious she pulled it out from under of his clothes. She flung it in front of her and blinked. The jacket belong to her, she gaped looking at it and turned to Rukawa's slumbering figure. Why didn't he give it back to her? She wondered. Not wanting Rukawa to know that she knew he was keeping her jacket she folded it and put it back into his cupboard.  
  
She went over to him, and looked down at him. He was sleeping so soundly now. Kneeling down next to his bed she watched him sleep with a tiny smile on her face, gently she pushed his fringe away from his face. She wanted to ask him why he was keeping her jacket all this time, but she knew that she wouldn't make herself to do it. Slowly she stood up and taking the laundry basket with her, she left his room closing the door softly behind her.  
  
She went back downstairs, went to the back to the laundry room, dumping his clothes into the washing machine before she come out to the living room again, looking at the mess he had done with her hands on her hips. Taking a deep breath and pushing her sleeves up, she started cleaning up the mess. By the time she had finished the living room, she went into the kitchen. The kitchen was quite clean except that he didn't bring out the trash. Yuna packed away the trash then and saw that the trash was filled with packaging of instant noodles. She raised her eyebrows. He had been eating instant noodles this whole week?  
  
She blinked tying the bags up slowly, that was no wonder he fell sick. She took out the trash then and went back into the kitchen to wash her hands. After that she opened the refrigerator and found that it was practically empty. With a sigh she shut it and left the house again.  
  
Looks like I need to go get some groceries... she thought to herself and went to the nearest supermarket.  
  
When Rukawa woke up his room was already in darkness. His head wasn't hurting that badly anymore after the nap. He switched on the lights and found his room cleaned. He blinked looking around; he couldn't believe that Yuna had cleaned his room for him. His cleaned clothes were already put away, he went over to the cupboard and opened it, he looked through his clothes and found Yuna's jacket. It was still there to his relieve. He had brought this jacket to all his matches ever since Yuna left it to him that night in Akagi's house. It was like his lucky charm.  
  
Quickly, he left his room and went downstairs. The living room was also cleaned, slowly he walked to the kitchen and found Yuna had made dinner for him. She wasn't anywhere in the house and Rukawa saw a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up reading it.  
  
_Rukawa, _

_Try not to eat too much instant food; it is not good for your health. I had already prepared dinner for you. Beside that, tomorrow's breakfast and lunch is in the fridge in boxes. All you have to do is reheat them tomorrow. If you want Kasumi-neechan had asked you to come over to our place for dinner. Get well soon.  
  
Yuna.  
_  
Rukawa turned to the fridge and opened it. He found that Yuna had stock him up with drinks and food. He blinked closing the refrigerator again. He turned towards the stove and realized Yuna had prepared some porridge for dinner. He smiled softly to himself.  
  
And all this time, I thought she no longer cared about me... he thought.

* * *

_I didn't do that much editing in this chapter, not much alterations and I'm not sure if there are plenty of grammar mistakes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways._

_Hehehehe, Yuna still cares for Rukawa so much... and Sendoh is still her fiancée... made her looked like she is two timing the both of them... anyways, we will see how the rest of the chapters would be like. Will try to post the next chapter up soon. _

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello mina, well I didn't have time to really read this chapter again... :P Well another word of saying, I didn't edit AGAIN!!!! Hope mina doesn't mind at all :P  
  
Alright first want thank my reviewers:  
  
**Cat Eye:** Thanks for your support always  
  
**Yun Fei:** Glad u liked the previous chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter too  
  
**Blufox**: Hehe, couldn't wait for Rukawa to reveal his feelings rights Well, its coming, its coming... :P  
  
**Rokawa:** Heys, u are laughing again... :P 'pai seh' Anyways... I typed chess for chest??? Hmmm I had no idea at all... thanks for telling me. I'm a person who want to type difficult and end up typing different... don't blame me neh... it fact I can do that kind of mistakes repeatedly. As for faith and fate... I think I know what u r talking about... the part with Sendoh I got it right... the previous one with Kutzo I got it wrong... 'mata sepek' ( I wonder if I spelt sepek correctly) I really didn't spot the mistakes at all... until someone tells me and I'm like damn...I read the chapter twice and still didn't see it :P thanks for the review and hey welcome back!!!! HAHAHAHA  
  
**Joan:** thanks for your review... and I'm really glad u like my story... but one thing was... I can't understand the second sentence you wrote... sorry..._   
  
**Chapter 25**  
  
Rukawa, walked down the busy street slowly. Everyone was in a hurry as they rushed to get their last minute presents for Christmas. He walked on, his face expressionless ignoring the crowd. He stopped suddenly when he saw, across the street in the mist of the crowd. A girl with her long brown hair in ponytail bending over her knees looking through a glass window of a gift shop. He crossed the street slowly to get to her.  
  
Yuna couldn't believe that it was still there when she walked pass this shop. She still remembered about it and it was such a long time ago as she stared at the musical porcelain ballerina standing gracefully on a circular platform made of porcelain too decorated in pink ribbons.  
  
_**Yuna thoughts about the pass...**  
  
"Oniisan, look at this!" Yuna exclaimed. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"This is the first time I see you saying something a girl would say." Yuki teased. "Yes it is beautiful."  
  
"I wonder how much is it?" Yuna wondered out loud. "I want it..."  
  
"Here..." Yuki said putting his hand on her shoulders. "Christmas is coming. Would you like it very much if I give this to you as a Christmas present?"  
  
"Honto?" Yuna looked up at her brother happily.  
  
"Hai, I promised."  
  
**End of Yuna's thoughts.**  
_  
Yuna looked at the ballerina sadly; however, he didn't get it for her because he went to China even before Christmas came. Sighing, she straightened up and saw at the glass reflection; Rukawa was standing behind her. She turned around abruptly then looking slightly abashed.  
  
"Rukawa!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly moving her body to block his view from what she was staring at before. She didn't expect to bump into him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you this question."  
  
"I was just strolling around." Yuna said laughing uneasily. "Well, I better get going, Kasumi-neechan need all the help today to prepare today's Christmas Eve dinner. Be sure to come right."  
  
She turned away from him then, while walking away she turned back to him.  
  
"Don't be late!" She called to him and then turned away walking into the crowd and she was gone.  
  
Rukawa looked at her disappearing into the crowd before he turned back to the shop to look at the porcelain ballerina.  
  
"..." Rukawa stared at it shoving his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Yuna helped her sister in the kitchen getting ready for some friends to come over. Sota was decorating the Christmas tree with ojiisan and Sendoh. He had come early because he volunteered to help.  
  
"Arigatou, Akira-kun for giving us a hand!" Kasumi said as she entered the dining room with a big bowl of soup. "Sota and ojiisan will never get the tree ready by then."  
  
Yuna laughed coming in then. "Well, if that happened I guess it will always be me to come clean up the mess." Yuna was holding on a plate roasted chicken.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Sendoh said coming forward to Yuna.  
  
"It's alright." Yuna said as she walked over to the table. "You take care of the tree. Sota you are going to break that bell!"  
  
Sendoh turned his attention back to them again as Yuna and Kasumi went back into the kitchen. It was almost time when everyone was supposed to arrive. Yuna looked at the clock in the kitchen wondering whether Rukawa would come. After they had taken all the dishes to the dining hall, Yuna and Kasumi joined the rest. They were all arranging their presents for each other under the tree.  
  
Kaede ojiisan had arrived later and so had a few of Sota's friends but Rukawa hadn't arrive at all. Yuna wanted to ask Kaede ojiisan but was too afraid to, so she remained silent as she tried to enjoy her time with Sendoh. Time flew by as all of them had dinner and Sota and his friends played games later on. Sendoh and Yuna watched television with Ojiisan.  
  
"It will be twelve soon," Kasumi said happily.  
  
Yuna looked up the clock, sadly then. Rukawa still hadn't come.  
  
"Excuse me..." Yuna said softly and got up then.  
  
"Yuna..." Sendoh said getting up.  
  
"I'll be right back." Yuna said softly without looking at him as she left the dining hall. Slowly she head upstairs to her room. She shut her door softly to drown the laughter downstairs and leaned on the door.  
  
"Rukawa baka..." She whispered to herself feeling like crying. "Where did he go?"  
  
She went over to her desk and sat down pulling opened one of the drawers she picked up a present she had wrapped so nicely. Taking a deep breath she put it back inside and was about to shut the drawer a photograph she kept in the drawer caught her attention. Slowly she picked it up; it was the photo she had taken with Rukawa with the orphans. While she stared at the photo someone knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She quickly kept the photo back into the drawer.  
  
"It's neechan." Kasumi said and came in. "It's going to be twelve soon. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
"Hai," Yuna said standing up. "Sumimesen, I thought I forgot something."  
  
"Yuna," Kasumi said softly walking up to her and put one of her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you speak your heart?"  
  
"I don't understand." Yuna looked at her sister's caring face.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself." Kasumi said gently and smiled. "You will only regret one day if you do."  
  
"Kasumi-neechan," Yuna looked at her sister weirdly. "You never preach before."  
  
"I'm not planning to but you are old enough to make your own decisions Yuna. I know, if mum and dad were here they wouldn't mind and will respect whatever decision you make."  
  
Yuna watched her sister leave the room, before she shut the door she turned to her again smiling.  
  
"You had grown to be a very beautiful young lady Yuna," she said. "Don't forget to look into your heart. What did it actually tell you?"  
  
Leaving Yuna flabbergasted in the middle of her room Kasumi shut the door. Yuna stared at the door for a moment before she walked over to it and left her room too. It didn't matter to her anymore, she told herself. He isn't here anyway; she made her way downstairs slowly.  
  
She was greeted by Sendoh at the foot of the steps. She smiled gradually; she could hear the grandfather clock in the dining hall chimed. It was already mid-night and it was Christmas. Yuna reached the foot of the steps looking up at Sendoh.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yuna." Sendoh said bending over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas..." Yuna replied.  
  
Both of them went back to the dining hall, to unwrap their presents. Sendoh had given her a white dress, Yuna hold up the dress astounded. For she never wear dress before except black dresses when she visits the cemetery. It was very beautiful off white, long flowing dress and the back was bare and two ribbons to tie around the neck.  
  
"Domo..." Yuna said softly still stunned.  
  
"I'm sure you would look nice in that." Sendoh said. "I never seen you wear dresses, though I think you will look really nice in a dress."  
  
Yuna laughed uneasily and her brother snickered next to her. She turned to glare at him and he quickly stop.  
  
"That is very nice of you Akira-kun..." Kasumi said smiling. "That is right Yuna never wear dresses before, though she looked nice in one."  
  
"The only dress I ever see her wear is black dress." Sota mumbled and Yuna glared at him again.  
  
"Stop it Sota..." She whispered to him angrily.  
  
"I was hoping you would come to Tokyo with me in the summer holidays to meet my parents." Sendoh said then. "I was wishing you would wear this while we have dinner with my parents."  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrows so high it had danger of shooting off her head.  
  
"Parents?" She stammered.  
  
"Hai, they are eager to meet you, unfortunately they are busy with work they couldn't come back to Kanagawa so they had invited you to go meet them in Tokyo."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened with surprise at the invitation and she was unable to answer Sendoh.  
  
"Yuna would love that," ojiisan answered for Yuna cheerfully.  
  
Yuna turned to stare at her grandfather disbelievingly. Why is he doing this? She thought dreadfully. It is too soon to meet his parents!  
  
"That would be Yuna's decision ojiisan," Kasumi said mildly coming to her rescue. "You can still think about it Yuna."  
  
Giving her sister a thank you smile she turned back to Sendoh.  
  
"Well, it seemed to be like a short notice, Akira-kun..."  
  
"Take your time." Sendoh smiled understanding. "Meeting parents is a big step but you have to remember you are my fiancée, my parents are pretty anxious to meet you."  
  
Yuna laughed uneasily then. "Soh..." She whispered.  
  
When it was really late, and everyone had left Yuna went into the judo hall and sank down the floor in front of the calligraphy. She had brought Rukawa's present down from her room and she placed it on the floor in front of her staring at it. She sighed, not knowing what to do anymore. She never what to disappoint anyone but, this arrangement had been made by her father and she never want to be any part of it. Her thoughts were however interrupted by someone, clearing his throat. Yuna turned to look and saw Rukawa leaning on the frame of the door.  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna whispered standing up to her feet slowly.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Rukawa said then walking towards her. "I know it's late but..."  
  
Yuna remained silent as she was stunned. Rukawa was holding a brown paper bag in his hand and he passed it to her when he stood in front of her.  
  
"I didn't have it wrap because there wasn't much time." Rukawa said as Yuna took the bag looking bewildered. "It was pretty last minute, when I finally knew what to get for you."  
  
Yuna opened the bag and gently took out the porcelain ballerina in the brown bag and gasped. She looked up at Rukawa again too flabbergasted to say anything.  
  
"For a tomboy I never thought you would like something like that." Rukawa teased smiling slightly.  
  
Something clicked in Yuna's memory as she stared at Rukawa.  
  
'This is the first time I see you saying something a girl would say.' She heard her brother's voice echoed in her head. Suddenly tears appeared in her eyes and she quickly looked away from Rukawa.  
  
"What about you," Yuna said trying to sound furious. "Hentai!"  
  
Quickly drying her tears away she looked up at Rukawa who was smiling down at her. She inclined her head.  
  
"Arigatou..." She said bending down to pick up the present. "I have something for you too."  
  
"Here," She sat down next to her passing him a nicely wrapped present.  
  
Rukawa took it, sat down and unwrap it. Yuna sat down next to him smiling. Inside was a box, he lifted the lit slowly and saw a black coloured leather jacket inside. He looked back up at Yuna who was watching him, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Well," Yuna said trying to keep her face straight. "I think girls' jacket doesn't suit boys much."  
  
Rukawa eyes widened with shock then. It took him a moment to understand what Yuna was trying to tell him. Glad that he wasn't the type who blushed easily, turned to look at Yuna his face straight.  
  
"I was thinking of giving it back to you..." Rukawa said.  
  
"But you didn't," Yuna said softly. "May I know why?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Yuna said looking away from him then and sighed. "It's getting late. We better turned in. Oyasumi."  
  
Yuna got up and left the judo hall then leaving Rukawa sitting there staring down at the jacket she had given him. He couldn't make himself to tell her how important she was to him. He touched the jacket gently looking at it with a slight smile. If only Yuna understands even without him saying anything.

* * *

_Well, it was pretty last minute Rukawa turned up. But better than not turning up at all. Anyways... I hope everyone fine this chapter ... :) Please review!!!! Thank you so much. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Joan:** Oh, it was a compliment not an insult. Did I sounded like I am asking her to go? I never knew that but I really didn't mean it that way. Btw. I am a Chinese Buddhist from Malaysia.  
  
**Bluecherry:** Well Rukawa will be confessing his feelings soon winks only a few more chapters to go. Now that my exams r over. I can update more often.  
  
**Kaikawaii:** Thank you so much for your review and support always.  
  
**Blufox:** Glad you like chapter 25, hope you like this chapter too!  
  
**Kae:** My exams a horrible but I manage to get through grins my graduation will be this coming Friday. Yippie! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
**Kaname:** When I start this story it was base on Inuyasha because I haven't watched Ranma ½ before. Names are taken from Inuyasha and some from my friend who watched Ranma. She did tell me the names are from Ranma. I never knew my story was like Ranma until someone told me about it so I started watching it and I was very surprised that it was very very alike!!!!  
  
**Marika:** Will update more often now that my exams are over. So sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.  
  
**Kammylee:** thanks a lot for your support always.  
  
**Joys:** Thanks a lot. BTW. I don't mind you giving me ideas. I hope you are not offended that I don't use your ideas. It's just that I had this story planned out already. Hope you are not angry at all.  
_  
**Chapter 26**  
  
It was one bright Sunday morning as Yuna lay on her bed listening to the musical ballerina as it twirl around slowly on the platform. She turned around to her bedside table where she had placed it, looking at it with a smile on her face. She sighed softly, keeping the small smile on her face when she heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"It's Sota, Yuna neechan."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sota poked his head into her room. "There's a challenger who came to rematch."  
  
"Rematch?" Yuna looked at Sota amazed. "Who?"  
  
"It was the first person you fought with since you came back from China."  
  
"I'll go get ready..."  
  
Sota shut her door quietly, leaving Yuna to change then. Slowly, Yuna got up from her bed looking at the ballerina again before she went to change. So much for wanting to be graceful like this ballerina, she thought to herself sadly.

* * *

Rukawa looked up the sky slowly, the sun was burning down on him and he was drenched in sweat. Taking a deep breath he continued with his practice. He was in the small basketball park for the whole morning and he was not planning to stop yet. When he continued he felt that he wasn't alone. Turning around he saw Sendoh watching him by the court with a smile on his face.  
  
"You are getting really good." Sendoh said in his calm way.  
  
Rukawa ignored him and carried on bouncing the ball away from him.  
  
"I can't believe we are enemies on court and also out of court..."  
  
Rukawa stopped and turned back to him again. He knew what Sendoh was talking about. He was implying on Yuna. He narrowed his eyes at Sendoh who smiled back at him. How he wished he would wipe that smile away from his face. Without warning he threw the ball at him.  
  
Sendoh caught it daftly. "I knew you understood what I was trying to say..."  
  
The one on one went on for an hour, and finally Rukawa and Sendoh were bending over their knees breathing hard. This time Rukawa was glaring at Sendoh because Sendoh had gotten one point more than he did. Sendoh smiled and straightened up.  
  
"You are getting good." Sendoh said. "But you were pretty careless though back then. You let your guard down and I scored that three pointer without any difficultly."  
  
Rukawa clenched his hands into fists as he straightened up, still glaring at Sendoh. He couldn't believe that he had lost this match with Sendoh. Suddenly, something beeped. Looking slightly startled he watched Sendoh took out a mobile phone from the back of his jeans pocket and talked to whomever who called. When he hung up he looked back at Rukawa apprehensively.  
  
"That was Kasumi..."  
  
Rukawa stared at Sendoh.  
  
"She told me that Yuna is badly hurt in a judo match..." Sendoh said staring up at Rukawa who looked shocked for a moment before his usual carved marble like face was back like always.  
  
They rushed over to Yuna's house quickly after the news. Kasumi came out the house to greet them anxiously.  
  
"How is she?" Sendoh asked worriedly.  
  
Rukawa remained silent looking at Kasumi his expression neutral but inside was filled with anxiety.  
  
"I want to send her to the hospital but she disagreed, she kept saying about a rematch!" Kasumi said apprehensively. "The person who came is far better than she is, she can't beat him. It would be suicide."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the judo hall."  
  
Rukawa rushed there even before Sendoh could. He entered the hall to see Yuna sitting on the floor next to the opened doors overlooking her yard with her other equipments. She didn't turn to him even she knew that someone came in. She wasn't wearing her judo outfit. Her judo top was thrown in the middle of the floor, stained with blood. She was only wearing a sleeveless white blouse with her judo pants. Her head was bandaged, so was both her arms and her right palm.  
  
Rukawa walked up to her slowly but Sendoh got to her first, and he stopped on the spot looking at them. Sendoh knelt down next to her looking anxious.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Yuna remained silent and clenched her hands into fists staring outside hard. Rukawa remained silent watching her.  
  
"Yuna you have to go to the hospital." Sendoh said worriedly. "You're still bleeding."  
  
"Iya, I have to go for a rematch." Yuna said flatly.  
  
"You can't go for a rematch like this." Sendoh said anxiously. "You have to get that wound treated."  
  
"I'm fine." Yuna replied expressionlessly.  
  
"Yuna!" Sendoh said pulling her shoulders so that she would look at him. When she turned around he was stunned. Yuna had a huge dressing stained with some blood plastered on her left cheek, Sendoh couldn't imagine how bad that injury was behind the that dressing . "Yuna... you are badly hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Yuna cried pulling away from him. "I'm going for a rematch and that is final. Now leave me alone!"  
  
Yuna turned away from Sendoh then looking out the yard again. She was very angry at herself for loosing the match. After all, she had never lost before. She never thought she would. She didn't understand why and how she could. Not knowing where she had gone wrong.  
  
"Yuna," Rukawa finally spoke.  
  
Yuna eyes flickered slightly with emotion, though it only last for a second. She stared hard outside not wanting to turn look at him.  
  
"I believe you can."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened with surprise. Slowly she turned to Rukawa. Rukawa stared back at her, his face expressionless.  
  
"You must be crazy to let her continue." Sendoh said angrily standing up looking over at Rukawa. "She is hurt and she has to treat her wound first."  
  
"Akira-kun, I'm alright." Yuna said standing up then. "This is rematch is very important please understand."  
  
"But..." Sendoh turned to her.  
  
She was smiling softly at Rukawa. Why is she smiling at him that way? Sendoh thought frowning slightly.  
  
Our promise, Yuna thought to herself looking at Rukawa. Must never be broken. No matter how apart we are or even if we are not meant to be.  
  
She turned away and left the judo hall. "I need to take a bath now- the rematch will be later tonight."  
  
"Yuna don't..." Sendoh was about to go after her but Rukawa stopped him.  
  
"Leave her," Rukawa said. "Our challenge hadn't ended yet."  
  
Sendoh turned to Rukawa then looking slightly confused. If he wasn't mistaken there were some hidden meanings between the way Rukawa had spoke to Yuna and the way Yuna looked at him. He frowned again and wondered how deep their relationship was before.  
  
I will never loss, Rukawa thought with determination.  
  
"Let's continue our match at the backyard." Rukawa said smiling at Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh who never saw Rukawa smiled before stared at him. Rukawa was sure in a very different mood right now compared to the time at the park. Finally Sendoh agreed and their match began again.

* * *

Yuna lay in the bath tub thinking about her match not understanding why she had lost. But even though he hated to admit that the boy was really good even better than Horoshi. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes- deep in her thoughts, her mind drifted away bringing her back years ago when she was in China with her sifu when she was still a little kid.  
  
_**In China when Yuna was training with her sifu...**  
  
"You are gifted in martial arts Yuna," sifu Chang told her. He was a very old man who had many experiences and good skills in Kung Fu. "You are trained in judo but I am thinking of teaching you Chinese martial arts- kung fu. However, you learn martial arts not to hurt people but to help them."  
  
Yuna blinked, listening to him quietly. She only learned martial arts to be able to keep her home safe from greedy freaks who wanted to own it.  
  
"Sifu, are there the most powerful kung fu?" Yuna asked curiously. If there was, she definitely wanted to learn it.  
  
Her sifu studied the eager little girl before him and smile.  
  
"Remember one thing Yuna- everything has a 'Yin' and 'Yang'. Kung fu liked I had told you many times before- can hurt people, but when it is properly used, it can destroy evil and help the good. Let me tell you a story Yuna."  
  
Yuna and her sifu climbed up the mountains to begin her training as usual. At the mountain top where the cold breeze blew and as Yuna begin practicing her steps. He began his story telling while watching her.  
  
"Once upon a time, Water and Fire were sworn enemies. To become stronger Water turned itself to ice thinking that when it had become Ice, its freezing and rigidity could beat Fire but Fire just melted it away. Then Water realized that it could not use the sheer rigidity of Ice but the pure fluidity of water. There is no 'most powerful' kung fu in the world. It is the matter of how you apply to it."  
  
**End of Yuna's thoughts.  
**_  
Yuna opened her eyes slowly, suddenly realizing what her sifu was trying to tell her. She sat up straight as she stared into the water in the bath tub. Using her left arm to splash the water up into the air and her right hand clutched in fist smashed the big droplets of water into tinier- sprinkles of water. Reaching for a towel she slapped it into the water moving the towel like a ribbon, making snake movements and then hurled the towel out straight splashing the water in the tub out all over the bathroom floor.  
  
"Haaaaik!!!!" Yuna cried and with a swiftly movement she stood up from the tub and did a side kick sweeping the rest of the water out from the tub.  
  
"Yuna is everything alright?" She heard Sendoh's voice at the door then.  
  
She turned to see Sendoh barging inside, before he could even set his eyes on her, using the wet towel she had been using to practice her steps in the water she flung it at him as it landed on their head with a loud 'splat'.  
  
"You should think twice before barging into the bathroom." Yuna said calmly wrapping herself in a dry towel and walked passed him. "And I am alright."  
  
Moh, Yuna thought. Boys!!!!!  
  
Outside the toilet door, Yuna saw Rukawa standing at the hallway leaning on the wall next to the door leading into the laundry room. He turned to her in lazy manner his hands crossed in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yuna snapped.  
  
Rukawa only shrugged. "The last time when I saw you naked you gave me a punch. Don't worry I'm not so stupid to go barging inside the second time."  
  
Yuna raised an eyebrow remaining silent, a slow smile formed on her lips and she walked on towards the stairs.  
  
Rukawa watched her walked upstairs and heard her room door opened and closed. That was when Sendoh appeared from the bathroom and Rukawa turned to him to see his head wet. He raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Shall we continue with our one on one?" Rukawa asked impassively.  
  
"Hai..."

* * *

**After half an hour later...**  
  
Rukawa tossed in a three pointer, gaining him an extra point at the end of his duel with Sendoh. Sendoh looked slightly flustered but smiled after a second passed. He turned to Rukawa with a shrug.  
  
"That was unexpected..." Sendoh said smiling softly.  
  
They were then interrupted by Sota running into the court.  
  
"Yuna had won the rematch!!!" He cried. "Kasumi had just brought her to the hospital to check on her injuries."  
  
Rukawa sighed with relieved inwardly keeping his face straight.  
  
"Great, I guess I better go see if she is alright." Sendoh said and turned back to Rukawa. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Iya..." Rukawa replied shortly and walked away.  
  
Sendoh stared at his retreating back bewilderedly. He was sure one very difficult to understand person- Rukawa Kaede.

* * *

So how is this chapter so far? Hope it didn't bore anyone to death!!!! Please R&R... This story is almost done, only another few more chapters to go... then everyone will see how the result goes ok!!!! winks Thanks for mina reviews!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Stroh-brie-21: **Hi thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_**Joys:** Opps, sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else... anyways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Well, I will be updating more often now, since my exams are all over :)_

****

**Chapter 27**

A few weeks passed and Yuna's wounds had completely healed...  
  
"You have to come out Yuna." Kasumi said calmly knocking on her door.  
  
"I'm not coming out!" Yuna shouted from inside her room.  
  
"Come on Yuna, everyone wears a Kimono at this occasion." Kasumi said mildly knocking on the door. "Besides the Kimono I got for you is in the colour you like best."  
  
"Iya, I am still not coming out!"  
  
"We are going to be late!" Sota cried coming up the stairs. "Sendoh oniisan is already waiting at the front porch!"  
  
"Yuna if you still do not come out I will call Sendoh-kun to break down the door." Kasumi said sounding slightly impatient. "We will be late for the drum show if you don't hurry. They always have it in the festival."  
  
Slowly, Yuna opened the door and walked out slowly. She was wearing a light violet coloured with tiny light pink flowers. She was staring down the floor as she followed Kasumi down the stairs. Sendoh looked up and saw Yuna looking really pretty in the kimono. He smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"You look great." He said.  
  
"Arigatou..." Yuna mumbled.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Tendoshi Ojiisan said looking at his watch. "We better hurry or we will miss the show."

* * *

Rukawa walked down the festival with Riko talking to him at his side. Not hearing a thing she was saying to him as he looked straight ahead, expressionlessly. Ever since Riko came back from Hiroshima, she had been following Rukawa around everywhere. It wasn't his idea to come to this festival but Ojiisan made him come with her.  
  
"Ah, look Rukawa-kun!" Riko said. "Isn't those gold fishes cute."  
  
Rukawa glanced over there for a moment and walked on, but however something over at the gold fishes store caught his attention and he did a double take stopping on his tracks. Kneeling down the aquarium trying to catch a gold fish was unmistakably Yuna, wearing a kimono. Rukawa blinked staring at her. He had never seen her wear Kimono before and she actually looked really pretty in one. Slowly he walked over to her.  
  
"Oh it's you..." Rukawa heard someone said behind him and turned around looking straight at Sendoh, who was smiling calmly at him. "I didn't know you would come to places like this."  
  
Yuna then turned around to look, when she heard Sendoh spoke. He and her brother had gone over to another store when she said she wanted to stay here to get a gold fish. She then saw Rukawa behind her and she stood up.  
  
"Rukawa," Yuna smiled. "You have come too?"  
  
"You must be Yuna-chan," Riko said walking up to her. "I heard you are Rukawa's lab partner."  
  
"Hai," Yuna bowed slightly. "You must be Riko-chan, Rukawa's fiancée."  
  
"Fiancée?" Sendoh looked at Riko in surprised.  
  
Riko turned to Sendoh and smiled bowing. "Nice to meet you, I heard about you Sendoh-san."  
  
"Er... miss... are you going to catch a fish?" The man asked behind the store.  
  
Yuna turned back to him quickly. "Gomen... hai..."  
  
She then knelt back down again looking for the fish she liked best. Sendoh went over to her and knelt next to her. Riko smiled looking up at Rukawa who show no expression but inside he felt he was burning with fire. He was the one always accompanying Yuna, but ever since Sendoh came into the picture, she was always with Sendoh instead of him.  
  
"Rukawa-kun..." Riko asked. "Would you like to catch a gold fish for me?"  
  
Without answering her, Rukawa turned away from Yuna and Sendoh and walked on. Riko looked after him slightly disappointed and quickly ran after him to catch up with him.  
  
Yuna looked back feeling crestfallen that Rukawa had gone, but she turned a concentration back to the gold fishes. Since she was sent to the hospital, when she was badly hurt in the judo match a few weeks back, Rukawa had never come to see her once. Though Sendoh had came everyday to visit her. She wanted to see Rukawa so badly that she was actually very happy to see him again even though he was with Riko instead of her. She sighed inwardly and scooped a goldfish into the net but it jumped out again.  
  
Sendoh looked over at Yuna quietly seeing that she was very deep in her thoughts more than she was trying to catch a fish. He sighed inwardly, knowing what Yuna was actually thinking about. How he had wished secretly that, Rukawa never came at all.  
  
"Ah, Akira-kun," Yuna exclaimed happily after finally flipping the gold fish she liked into the bowl of water. "See I got it!"  
  
"That's great!" Sendoh said smiling looking at Yuna's happy face even though he wasn't really happy.  
  
"Arigatou," Yuna grinned passing the bowl to the man so he can put it in a bag for her. "I never had fishes before I hope it won't be difficult to take care of them."  
  
"It won't be difficult." The man said giving the bag to Yuna. "Just make sure you keep the water clean and give it food every twice to trice a day."  
  
"Hai," Yuna said happily taking the bag from him. She and Sendoh then stood up. "Ojiisan said he and the others will be waiting at the performance stage for us."  
  
"Let's go over to look for him then." Sendoh said taking hold of her hand and they both walked down the rows of the stores to get there.  
  
Yuna looked down at his and her hand then slightly abashed. She wished Sendoh wouldn't do such things in public.  
  
"Akira-kun..." Yuna started.  
  
"Yes, Yuna?" Sendoh asked looking down at her.  
  
Yuna looked up at him, smiling down at her and she just shook her head. "Iya, it's nothing..."  
  
The stage area was already filled with many people as Yuna and Sendoh had to squeeze their way through. As they were trying to make their way through, their hand slipped and Yuna was lost in the middle of the crowd. She blinked looking around.  
  
"Ere?" She said bewildered. Feeling slightly annoyed that she was short she couldn't see Sendoh. "Now what?"  
  
She wondered off alone, looking around. Everyone to her were unfamiliar as they walked passed her. She looked down at the bag with the single gold fish in it and sighed.  
  
"I guess it's you and me for now." She said softly.  
  
"Talking to a fish?" She then heard an uncaring and low deep voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Rukawa standing behind her looking down at her. He was standing in a lazy manner his hands in his pockets and he was alone.  
  
"Ere? Where's Riko-chan?" Yuna asked.  
  
"What about you? Where's Sendoh?"  
  
"I lost him in the crowd." Yuna said looking towards the stage area. "We were trying to find the others."  
  
"Very careless of him..." Rukawa said softly.  
  
"What about you, you lost Riko-chan." Yuna said turning back to him. When she saw his indifferent face and slightly frowning face she added softly. "Did you?"  
  
"Iya, I just told her something she didn't want to hear." Rukawa said walking on.  
  
Yuna blinked and quickly followed suit. "What do you mean you told her something she didn't what to hear?"  
  
Rukawa moved his eyes to her for a moment before he looked back straight ahead. Yuna stopped on her tracks, staring at Rukawa slightly afraid suddenly at what he had told Riko. Rukawa stopped walking too and turned back, looking at her.  
  
"You know that I don't want to be her fiancée, don't you?" Rukawa said in his uncaring voice again. "I had decided to tell her after all."  
  
"But your parents..." Yuna started.  
  
"I will tell them soon," Rukawa said sounding slightly furious and he turned away walking off. "They are in Tokyo at the moment."  
  
Yuna stood motionlessly at the spot for a moment, not believing that Rukawa was breaking his betrothal arrangement. Slightly, worried about Riko she turned away and ran down the other direction, hoping that Riko would be alright.  
  
Rukawa turned back again to see Yuna running off. Without much thought about it he walked on. He had nothing to do with Riko and it was time he put a stop to it and he was glad he had finally done it.  
  
Yuna looked around as she walked down the path in between the stores. She caught sight of Riko then walking to a deserted hill and she quickly ran after her.  
  
"Riko-chan!" Yuna cried running up to her.  
  
Riko stopped and turned around looking very depressed. She had been crying for her eyes were blood shot and puffy.  
  
"Yuna-chan?" Riko whispered as she ran up to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Riko-chan, are you alright?" Yuna asked worriedly.  
  
Riko started to sniff then and broke down crying hugging Yuna. "Yuna- chan! Rukawa-sama told me that he wanted to break our betrothal arrangement!"  
  
Yuna tapped her back softly. "Don't cry now," She said softly and led Riko up the hill side and they both sat down under a tree. She passed Riko a handkerchief then.  
  
"Arigatou." Riko said taking it from her. "I had really tried very hard to be someone Rukawa would what to have as a fiancée."  
  
"..." Yuna listened quietly.  
  
"At times, I thought I was finally successful but he never shows any emotions or anything before." Riko said. "Sometimes I wonder if I was doing the right thing. I was scared most of the times."  
  
Yuna sighed and got up. "Wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
Riko watched Yuna running off towards the stores. Not long later, she came back taking two can of drinks with her. One of it she passed it to her. Riko took the can with quivering hands and Yuna sat down next to her.  
  
"I really do not know where I had gone wrong!" Riko exclaimed sobbing again. "I mean all my life I had been trained to please my husband to be."  
  
"Trained?" Yuna's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You actually learn to be a house wife?"  
  
"Hai," Riko nodded and took a sip of her drink and continued. "How to talk, how to cook, clean and decorate a house."  
  
Yuna blinked, all her life she was only trained in Judo. She never knew anyone would be trained to be a house wife.  
  
"My life was practically designed for me." Riko sighed tears appearing. "I really didn't want to disappoint my parents. After all they had spent so much on training me to be a good wife."  
  
"For Rukawa?" Yuna whispered, frowning slightly. "You really like him very much don't you."  
  
"What if I say I don't?" Riko answered softly.  
  
Yuna turned to her surprised.  
  
"I had a childhood friend which I wished to be with always." Riko smiled softly looking down the ground. "We were always did everything together. Sometimes I wished that I am betrothed to him not Rukawa. I hadn't even met Rukawa before. I don't even know who he is when my parents send me here to see him."  
  
"But you seemed so sad a minute ago..." Yuna said softly taking a drink thinking hard.  
  
"I was afraid that I would disappoint my parents." Riko replied. "But then again, I had tried and it's just not meant to be..."  
  
"Soh..." Yuna mumbled.  
  
"You know what?" Riko laughed slightly.  
  
Yuna turned to her with surprised at her sudden change of mood.  
  
"I really hate wearing that Rukawa Outfit."  
  
Yuna burst out laughing. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"I thought Rukawa liked those girls." Riko shrugged. "But then again I realized that he never even take a look at them before."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Yuna asked again.  
  
"Well, if I don't those girls wouldn't leave me in peace."  
  
"You can say that again." Yuna mumbled taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"I heard rumours saying that you and Rukawa seemed to do everything together." Riko smiled slyly.  
  
Yuna choked into her drink.  
  
"So those rumours are true." Riko laughed watching Yuna's blushing face.  
  
"Of course not!" Yuna stammered.  
  
Riko giggled. "You are blushing."  
  
"No I am not!" Yuna touched her burning face with her other free hand.  
  
Riko smiled. "I had made up my mind I'm going home to Hiroshima tomorrow. I had no more intentions to stay here. Besides, I had always listened to my parents since I was little. Sometimes I felt like doing something I want to do for once."  
  
Yuna looked back up the sky again. To do something she really what, she wondered. What is it that I really what?  
  
"Yuna-chan," Riko said softly and Yuna turned back to her. She was smiling softly looking down the ground. "I am actually quite happy that this arrangement had finally ended."  
  
Yuna turned to her astonished and speechless.  
  
"My job to be a good fiancée for Rukawa is finally over." Riko said softly. "Now I finally understood. It is really difficult to force something on yourself when it is not what you want."  
  
Yuna stared at her still speechless.  
  
"Always look into our hearts to find the real answer." Riko said still smiling as she looked up the sky. "Our hearts never lies."  
  
Yuna had heard Kasumi telling her this and now Riko was telling her the same thing. She turned back to the sky thinking. 'Our hearts?' Just then the fireworks started. Yuna gaped looking up the sky.  
  
"Amazing!" Riko said softly looking amazed.  
  
Yuna smiled looking at the fireworks. To look into my heart... and what my heart tells me... she wondered and inclined her head.  
  
She saw before her eyes a very quick image of Rukawa smiling back at her. Her eyes widened with surprised looking at the fireworks that lit up the dark sky. Her heart had always been with him. Yuna finally understood and she knew what she had to do...

* * *

_Alright, this chapter is slightly longer than the last few I had written cuz I added quite a number of things into this chapter and something about Riko for a change. Anyways, Rukawa had already cancelled his betrothal arrangements. Let's see what happens in the next chapter with Sendoh and Yuna...  
  
Will put it up soon after I do some slight editing... pls R&R. Thanks you mina!!!!!_


	28. Chapter 28

I hope I didn't make mina wait too long this time, I had been going out job hunting this week and been really tiring at the end of the day!!!! Can't imagine how it would be like when I start working... :P Wanna thank a bunch of ppl before starting the chapter...

**Kae:** Thank you, hope you like this chapter too!!!!

**Yun Fei:** Let's see how that goes... I may come up with a sequel for this...

**Stroh-brie21:** Hahaha, I also prefer Yuna with Rukawa :p

**Blufox:** Hehehe, you must have been waiting for it, for some time :D

**Lacrimas Argentum:** Read through 27 chapters??? Wow!!!! Thanks for liking this story this much.

**Chapter 28  
**  
Sendoh looked at his watch waiting, Yuna was later than usual. He looked around the busy street of Tokyo and his mind wondered off to what had happened a few days back when he was still in Kanagawa.  
  
_**Sendoh's thoughts...**  
  
"Gomen, Akira-kun," Yuna said softly looking down the ground. "But I don't think we should continue with this betrothal arrangement..."  
  
"You are still thinking about Rukawa aren't you?" Sendoh asked sounding slightly hurt. "I always knew when I saw the both of you together."  
  
"I shouldn't have..."  
  
"It is not your fault." Sendoh hold up his hand to stop Yuna at mid sentence. "Besides I can see you were trying your best to get to know me and come to think about it. If I would have met you earlier than Rukawa had, things might be different."  
  
Yuna looked at Sendoh then slightly surprised to see him smiling at her gently.  
  
"If only I had met you earlier." Sendoh said again touching her cheeks softly. "I guess this is what everyone called fate and destiny. If we are meant to be no matter how you avoid it, it will still happen. Fate brought us together but destiny had decided we are not meant to be..."  
  
"I will never forget you Akira-kun." Yuna said smiling. "You had shown be many things and how to have fun...how to take things easy. I realized I always take things pretty hard on myself."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Arigatou Akira-kun, you will always be a good friend to me."  
  
**End of Sendoh's thoughts.  
**_  
"Gomen!" Yuna cried running up to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh came back to his senses and turned to Yuna running across the zebra crossing together with a huge crowd of people. She was wearing the off white dress he had given her during Christmas and really looked awesome in the dress. She was smiling and waving at him.  
  
"Yuna," Sendoh smiled. "What took you so long?"  
  
"This..." Yuna said holding up a package showing it to Sendoh. "It was pretty last minute that I decided to go get something for your parents. Even they will not be my parents in law- they are still my parent's best friends."  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Well, come on, they are already waiting for us at the restaurant."  
  
"Hai," Yuna grinned.  
  
They made their way to meet Sendoh's parents. Sendoh had already told them that it didn't work out between Yuna and him. They were disappointed, though there wasn't any more arranged marriage they had insisted on seeing Yuna because she was after all the daughter of their best friend from school. They were eager to see how well she had grown. So they had decided to meet her for dinner.

* * *

After, dinner Sendoh sent Yuna back to her hotel. They walked together in the busy street quietly. Yuna was happy to know that Sendoh's parents weren't angry at her for breaking the fiancée arrangement. It had always been in the culture when parents had arranged a betrothal their children should obey as a sign of respect.  
  
"Ano..." Yuna begin softly.  
  
"Don't worry neh." Sendoh said smiling. "My parents don't really believe in arrange marriage anyway."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Does Rukawa know about this yet?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Iya, I hadn't seen him for a week since the night we went to the festival." Yuna said softly. "I don't really know where he went for I heard Ojiisan said that he had left Kanagawa."  
  
"Without telling you?"  
  
Yuna shrugged.  
  
Sendoh looked down at Yuna quietly. She looked slightly depressed but she quickly covered it with a smile as she looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like I am anyone special to Rukawa, he doesn't need to tell me anything." Yuna said cheerfully. "Besides, it is so like Rukawa to do things as he likes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Well, Akira-kun, I'm fine really." Yuna said. "I'm so used to it. Rukawa had always been like this since I met him."  
  
Yuna then thought back the first time she had met him. Now that she was thinking about it, it seemed really funny the way they had met. Yuna smiled softly, thinking how angry she was then. Sendoh looked at Yuna slightly bewildered.  
  
"What is it Yuna?"  
  
"Iya..." Yuna shook her head. She had not told a single on how she had met Rukawa. It was embarrassing and only her family knew what actually happened. How she hated him then and now she realized how much she cared about him. She sighed. "Things change when times goes by, doesn't it Akira- kun?"  
  
"Why do you asked?" Sendoh smiled still looking bewildered.  
  
"Well, I still remember how much I hated Rukawa when I first met him." Yuna said. "I didn't know how it started, but I learned to care about him later."  
  
Sendoh remained silent still smiling.  
  
"I really hope he does the same for me." Yuna said looking up at Sendoh.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Ask him?" Yuna whispered looking down the ground. She knew she wouldn't be able to ask him that because she was afraid of the answer.  
  
They reached Yuna's hotel, they said their byes and promised to keep in touch before Yuna entered the lobby still thinking about how to ask Rukawa about it. She went over to the lift and reached for the button when someone's finger reached for it at the same time. Yuna turned to look at the person and found that she was staring at a pair of expressionless blue eyes.  
  
"Rukawa?" Yuna whispered.  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened with surprised staring back at Yuna before him. He was even more surprised to see her wearing a dress.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked together.

* * *

_Oh, what is Rukawa doing in Tokyo? Well we will see in the next chapter right!!!! hehehe..._

_Well, thank you for your reviews mina.._

_Hope u give me feedbacks!!!!_


	29. Chapter 29

_This story is about to end... another 2 more chapters and I'm done. I may come with a sequel because I felt like, the story ended in a rush. There are still lots of things unexplained yet. Will get back to that when I post the final chapter. Before the chapter, I wanna thank..._

**__**

_**Joys: **Heys, you weren't bugging me at all. I'm really glad u r still reading this fic even though I'm not using your ideas. Thanks for your support always Joys. Really :)_

_**Yun Fei:** Sorry about that cliffy. I just couldn't help myself :P_

_**Lacrimas Argentum:** Hehehe, read n see what happens... I really hope u like this chapter._

_**Blufox:** So sorry about that cliff hanging thing. Can't stop myself from keeping u all in suspence. I'm just so mean :P. The time you have been waiting all the along is finally here in this chapter!!!! :D_

_**Kae:** A good guess. Read and see what happens. _

_**Jen:** Don't worry about the review. I'm really glad u r still reading this fic. U guess right. Read and see how it goes with his parents... _

**__**

**Chapter 29**  
  
**Earlier before Rukawa met with Yuna...  
**  
"What are you telling me?" Rukawa's father shouted at him. "You broke the arrangement with Riko?"  
  
"Yes father," Rukawa answered impassively.  
  
"I can't believe this," His father brushed his hand over his hair. "Do you know that Riko's father and I had been business partners for years? It will be good opportunity that you are married to his daughter to expand our family business!"  
  
"That is your business not mind." Rukawa frowned turning away from his father.  
  
"Please, honey," Rukawa's mother came into the room looking worriedly at both of them. "Your father is right."  
  
Rukawa remained silent.  
  
"You marched yourself to Hiroshima and very well apologized to Riko and her family!" His father roared picking up the phone. "I'm booking you a flight ticket."  
  
Rukawa turned back to his father and walked over to him swiftly. His hand slammed down onto the receiver of the phone before his father could pick it up.  
  
"I told you, I am not going to get myself involved with your plans!" Rukawa said softly his voice remained cold.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like this?" His father glared at him. "Did you forget that I am one of the richest business man in Tokyo and so is Riko's father. This is for your own good!"  
  
"For your own good, you mean?" Rukawa replied.  
  
"Rukawa dear!!!!" His mother came and touched his shoulder gently. "Can't we talk about this without shouting at each other?"  
  
"I am not shouting." Rukawa replied still staring coldly at his father and his father glaring back at him.  
  
"Rukawa dear, your father mean things to go well..."  
  
"Mother, I have enough of this." Rukawa turned away from his father sharply. "I'm leaving..."  
  
"If you leave boy, I will cut your allowance off!" Rukawa's father shouted after him as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Rukawa-dear!!!!"  
  
Rukawa ignored them and walked out the room swiftly, he grabbed his hand luggage which he had already packed and ready to leave the house his parents own in Tokyo. He had already suspected this to happen. Before he could open the front door of the house, his mother appeared.  
  
"Rukawa-dear!!!!"  
  
"Yes, mother?" Rukawa asked not looking at her.  
  
"Here take this."  
  
Rukawa turned to his mother, to see him pushing some money and a check book into his hands.  
  
"It will take sometime for your father to cool down." She said with a smile. "In a mean time, why don't you stay at Tokyo Hotel until you go back to Kanagawa? He may say he is not giving you allowances, but I still could."  
  
"You don't have to do that..."  
  
"Rukawa, you are my son," her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "I know we hadn't been around you when you grew up, and things had changed. I heard from my father that you had taken an interest on a particular girl..."  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened for astonishment before he quickly masked it away with his usual expressionless face.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I am sure she must be a very nice and special girl, Yuna Tendoshi." His mother continued anyways still smiling. "Go look for her... I'm sure she is waiting for you."  
  
"Arigatou, mama..." Rukawa mumbled.  
  
Rukawa's mother hugged him, and watched him leave the house. Gradually the tear she was holding in, slipped down her face. His little boy had grown up to be a very exceptional young man...

* * *

**At Tokyo Hotel  
**  
Yuna stared at Rukawa as they both waited for the lift. She couldn't imagine she would bump into Rukawa in Tokyo and to think he was staying in the same hotel as she was as well. Rukawa looked down at Yuna studying her from top to toe. She really looked very pretty in a dress. He pushed his hands into his pockets and turned away looking up the numbers of floors showed on top of the lift.  
  
"Why are you here Rukawa?" Yuna asked then after a moment of silent passed.  
  
"What are you?" Rukawa asked moving his eyes to look at her again.  
  
"Moh," Yuna frowned. "What can't you just answer my question?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent, he didn't want to tell Yuna what happened earlier with his father, besides Yuna never knew that he was actually from one of the riches family in Japan. He was glad that, at that moment the lift arrived. He walked inside still not answering her. Yuna stared at him not believing he was actually ignoring her question. Felt her anger rising she made no move to go into the lift. Rukawa held the door opened waiting for her. He looked at the fuming Yuna unperturbed.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked softly after a moment passed.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Yuna walked into the lift. They reached out to press for their floor and their fingers touch onto the same button. They looked at each other again. Yuna blinked while Rukawa looked mildly surprised. They then quickly looked away from each other.  
  
They waited for the lift to bring them up to their floor. Rukawa looked side ways at Yuna who had her gaze down the floor. Slowly she looked up too when she felt that Rukawa was looking at her. Rukawa didn't look away like he usually would, kept his gaze at her.  
  
"Nani?" Yuna asked softly.  
  
"It is the first time I saw you wearing a dress."  
  
"Akira-kun gave me this as a Christmas present." Yuna replied.  
  
"Sendoh?" Rukawa frowned slightly turning away from her. He couldn't help but felt a weird anger of wanting to tear Sendoh apart with his hands. "You came here with him?"  
  
"Iya, I came here to meet his parents because they wanted to see me."  
  
"Meeting Sendoh's parents?" Rukawa snorted. "Looks like your relationship with him had gone deeper."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna snapped furiously.  
  
Rukawa ignored her, he kept his gaze at the numbers of the floors flashing on top of the lift doors. Yuna watched him silently and realized that Rukawa didn't know that her betrothal arrangement with Sendoh had been cancelled. She now understood why Rukawa was talking like that. She smiled inwardly to herself then trying not to laugh.  
  
"You are jealous." Yuna said looking at Rukawa amazed.  
  
"Boys don't get jealous..." Rukawa retorted turning back to her.  
  
"Rukawa," Yuna started softly. "I told Akira-kun that I didn't want to be his fiancée a week ago. You weren't around in Kanagawa then. I had no idea you had come to Tokyo. I came here because Akira-kun's parents had invited me to dinner. They are very good friends of my parents and wanted to see me."  
  
Rukawa turned away from her again looking expressionless, he didn't know what to say to her, but he suddenly all the anger he felt inside had just disappeared as he stared up the numbers of the floors flashing as the lift carry them upwards as he felt his heart floating upwards with it.  
  
When they reached their floor they step out the lift quietly. They turned to each other then.  
  
"My room is down the end of this corridor." Yuna said pointing down the left end of the corridor.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my room?" Rukawa said softly. "I have something I want to give you."  
  
Staring at him slightly astounded, Yuna finally nodded softly and followed him to the right where his room was. They walked down the corridor quietly. Rukawa took out his room card key from his pocket to unlock the door and he pushed the door opened to let Yuna in. Yuna walked into the dark room quietly. Rukawa insert the card key on the card holder and the room lights switched on.  
  
Rukawa went over to his bag and took out Yuna's jacket then and passed it to her. Yuna looked up at him surprised.  
  
"I was thinking of giving this back to you when I go back to Kanagawa." Rukawa said. "But since you are here..."  
  
"Why had you been keeping it?" Yuna asked taking the jacket from him.  
  
"It reminds me how much you care about my future to be the best basketball player in Japan."  
  
Yuna eyes widened looking at him. Slowly she smiled, hugging the jacket to herself. "It was my hope..."  
  
Rukawa looked at Yuna gently.  
  
"You gave me a chance to go on after Yuki pass away." Yuna said smiling gently looking into Rukawa blue eyes. They looked really beautiful when they weren't expressionless. "Your promised meant a lot to me, Rukawa."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Rukawa replied moving closer to her.  
  
Before he could reach for her, the floor started to shake softly. Yuna looked down surprised, Rukawa looked around him then slightly taken aback. The gentle tremble became worst as Yuna fell to the floor closing her face with both her hands. The floors felt like giving away as it shook terribly beneath their feet.  
  
"ABUNAI!" Rukawa shouted reaching out for Yuna quickly.  
  
Yuna looked up, and saw the walls crumpling down on them. Before she knew what happened next she felt Rukawa grabbing her towards him as he embraced her close to him. The hotel was toppling over caused by the sudden severe earthquake.

* * *

_Another cliffy there... gosh I'm just so mean... sorry mina. I promise I will post the next chapter up as soon as possible. Mina won't have to wait long. I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can come up with a sequel and also have more time with my other 2 more fics... actually 3 the other one is an Inuyasha fic._

_Well, I hope u guys like this chapter... I had tried to make the quarrel with Ru and his father as dramatic as possible. Anyways... pls write your comments. U like it or not... or things like that..._

_Pls review!!!!! Thank you so much for your supports!!!!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Stroh-brie21: **Glad to know you like the idea

**Lacrimas Argentum:** I may come up with a sequel so look out for it. I will comfirm again on my final chapter.

**Blufox:** :P So sorry!!!! Don't hate me!!!!! Bow Bow!!!! Well, I updated as soon as I can!!!!!

**Kae:** Here you go another chapter!!! I hope you won't be disappointed with it.

**Chapter 30**  
  
Rukawa was still holding onto Yuna when the earthquake stopped. He could feel her quivering as she lay on his chest. He looked down at her, and saw her face stunned beyond recognition. His embraced tightened around her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Yuna who had lost her voice could only nod her head softly.  
  
"Don't worry we will get out of here," Rukawa said softly.  
  
"I'm scared..." Yuna muttered.  
  
"I'll protect you." Rukawa said gently. Something he had thought about long ago but unable to tell Yuna. He had finally told her.  
  
Yuna tightened her arms around him hiding her face on his chest. Rukawa took a deep breath and looked around the surrounding. The wall had crumpled around them though they were lucky that the ceiling didn't collapse on them. They were trapped in very small space of the room, and if the rescue team didn't find them soon, he knew that they will run out of oxygen in a few hours time.

* * *

"Akira, Akira!" Mrs. Sendoh called. "Come and look, at the news!"  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"Isn't that the hotel, Yuna is staying?" Mrs. Sendoh asked watching the television where the news had broadcast, after the earthquake.  
  
Sendoh watched the television with his mother, the hotel had toppled over after the severe earthquake and had trapped over two hundred people inside was the hotel Yuna was staying at. Sendoh stood up immediately and ran out of the room.  
  
Please be alright, Yuna? Sendoh thought worriedly as he raced down the havoc street. Everyone was in confusion after the earthquake. It was a lucky thing nothing much happened to the hotel he was at. He prayed that Yuna was alright.  
  
When he reached the scene of the hotel, ambulance, fire brigade, even bulldozers were called to the place. Police was constructing the traffic around and trying to keep as much on lookers away from the place. He ran up to one of the police officers.  
  
"I have a friend in there!" Sendoh said anxiously to him. "I was wondering if there is anyone safe yet."  
  
"So far we are able to get only thirty people out of this rack." The police officer said. "There are still over hundred of people still inside. Please stay aside, let me do our job sir."  
  
"I want to help!" Sendoh said stopping the police officer who was about to walk away. "The more people helping the faster we will be able to help these people!"  
  
The police officer looked at him for a moment before he nodded his head.

* * *

Rukawa could feel Yuna breathing heavily after seemed like an hour had passed. They had begun to sweat because their oxygen was running out. He shut his eyes tightly, he had no intension of dying in here. He didn't want Yuna to die like this too. He stroke Yuna's hair gently.  
  
"Are we going to get out of here?" Yuna asked softly. "It seemed like nobody found us yet..."  
  
"They will..." Rukawa said with confidence. He still had his arms around Yuna. He could feel Yuna's body had started to go very limp against him. "Don't fall asleep... anything you do... don't sleep." He said anxiously.  
  
Yuna smiled softly. "Iya, I won't sleep..."  
  
Rukawa touched Yuna's face softly lifting it up so that she looked at him. She was smiling up at him even though she looked awfully pale now. Rukawa looked down at her worriedly.  
  
"I won't sleep," Yuna repeated. "I feel really happy being here with you."  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly. "You can still joke in this situation?"  
  
Yuna shook her head softly, "I'm not joking..." she whispered. Her smiled slowly faded away as her eyes closed slowly and her head fell on Rukawa's chest again.  
  
"Yuna..." Rukawa shook her slightly; there was no respond from her as she lay limply on him. "Yuna wake up... don't sleep!"  
  
Yuna groaned slightly. "I'm ok..." she whispered. "Gomen... didn't mean to worry you..."  
  
Rukawa sighed with relieve. "Don't scare me like that..."  
  
"Sumimesen... doze off for a while..."  
  
There as a short silence before Rukawa started talking hoping that Yuna wouldn't fall back to sleep again.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why I am always this cold and emotionless?" Rukawa asked softly as his arms around Yuna tightened. He felt her nodding her head.  
  
"Hai, I always thought that your face would crack if you start showing emotions."  
  
"Baka..." Rukawa whispered. "Let me tell you something that I had never told anyone before. I started playing basketball ever since was very young. It started out as a hobby and an interested because I am always alone. My parents are always away on business trip or they will be in Tokyo. Anyways, the more I started to play the more obsessed I became. I would always go over to this park to practice alone and I met someone there. She was around my age I think and she will be always up sitting on the lowest branch of a tree next to the court watching me."  
  
Yuna moved slightly in his arm but didn't answer so Rukawa continued.  
  
"One day while I was practicing my three pointers and none of my shots went in, she told me that I let the ball go too fast and for the first time, she came down from that tree and into the court. I was curious how a girl like her would know anything about basketball, so I let her show me how to do it. I was surprised that the ball went in. From that day onwards we always practice together. She became my bestfriend. It's weird that I say she was my bestfriend, because I never knew her name. But one day, she just never turned up in the court ever again. I waited for her night and day and she never came. First it was my parents always leaving me, then someone I thought was my friend left me too. From that day onwards I vow to myself I would never let anyone hurt me again. I started to be by myself always. I can't really remember how she looked like anymore. It had been such a long time ago."  
  
"Gomen..." Yuna whispered.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Yuna chuckled softly. "You know this is the second time I heard you talk so much."  
  
"..."  
  
"I wish to be as tall as you are so playing basketball would be so easy." Yuna said in a whisper. "Because of my height I practiced on my three pointers and become really good at it."  
  
"But you suck..." Rukawa said remembering the time he saw her throws. However before he wanted to say more something clicked in his mind.  
  
_**Years back in the court with the girl...**  
  
"I really wish to be as tall as you." The little girl said to Rukawa. "I play basketball too, but because of my height I nearly got voted off the team. So I practice on my three pointers and become really good at it."  
  
**End of Rukawa's thoughts.  
**_  
Now that he recalled the little girl had brown hair and eyes that resembled Yuna. He could feel Yuna moved slightly in his arms as she lifted her head up from his chest and tilted her face up to look at him. She was wearing a guilty smile on her face.  
  
"Gomen..." She whispered again.  
  
Rukawa looked at her confused. Now that their face so closed together, he could really see the resemblance between the little girl and Yuna.  
  
"We make a good team don't we?" Yuna smiled.  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened with surprised at her question.  
  
_**Another of Rukawa's passed with the little girl...**  
  
"Hey you, we want to play basketball go away!" An older boy came up to Rukawa pushed him away.  
  
"I came here first, you should go somewhere else!" Rukawa retorted. He hated to be pushed around like that. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll make you go away then!" The older boy said crushing his knuckles making cracking noises as his two other friends followed behind him advancing towards Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa who was much smaller than them at that time, back away slightly and then to his surprised. Two of the other boys who were following this big bully sank to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"What the...?" The older boy turned around with surprised looking at his friends' unconscious on the ground and saw a girl standing behind him with her hands on her hips staring angrily at him. "You little..." he advanced towards her.  
  
Rukawa ran towards the bully and sank his fists down his jaw before he could do anything to his bestfriend. He fell unconscious too, laying on the ground with the rest of his friends.  
  
"We make a good team don't we?" The girl said with a grin.  
  
**End of Rukawa's thoughts.  
**_  
Rukawa stared at Yuna who was still smiling slightly up at him.  
  
"Like you said, it had been a long time..." Yuna said softly. "I had totally forgotten about the childhood friend I had. I never had friends you know. Then I thought I had lost all my friends especially the weird boy at the basketball court when I left for China. I never knew that he could still remember about it until now. Gomen... I didn't mean to forget. Besides I don't really know his name ... we were like strangers to one another though we play basketball together."  
  
"...."  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to leave you all by yourself."  
  
Rukawa buried his face on Yuna's shoulder hugging her as if he was depending his life on her. Yuna had been that little girl all this time and he never even knew that he had finally found his 'bestfriend'.  
  
"Rukawa..." Yuna whispered. "Nani..."  
  
"I'll never let you leave again!" Rukawa whispered. "Never..."  
  
"I won't..." Yuna whispered in returned as her arms encircled his waist.  
  
A sudden knocking sound made them stop talking as they hold on to each other looking at the direction the sound was coming from. They hoped that it was not another earthquake. If it is, they know that the walls around them would collapse on them. Soon the knocking sound became closer and then something sharp poked through the walls. Yuna turned away burying her head on Rukawa's chest again. Suddenly light shown out from the tiny hole.  
  
"Anyone down there?" They heard someone shouted.  
  
Yuna turned back to the hole, a smile spreading over her face.  
  
"It's the rescue team!" Yuna exclaimed softly.  
  
"Are you alright?" The person shouted. "I need to dig a bigger hole to get you all out of there! Who ever it is down there stay away, I will be drilling a bigger hole for you to get through!"  
  
"Hai!" Yuna replied happily. She turned to look at Rukawa who was smiling softly at her too.  
  
They waited for them to drill a bigger hole, when the hole was finally big enough for them to get through, he shouted to them again.  
  
"One at the time!"  
  
Rukawa and Yuna had to crawl over there because the ceiling had fallen so low on them they couldn't stand up. Letting Yuna go through first Rukawa, helped her get through the hole. The man from the other side of the hole was pulling her through as well. After getting passed she turned around to Rukawa to help him.  
  
"Just the two of you?" The man asked.  
  
Yuna nodded.  
  
"Alright be careful now." He said guiding them out. "These walls are weak; they will fall down anytime, so we have to hurry."  
  
Walking down the path slowly, the man brought them to the exit, when they reached the exit, another quiver of the floor made Yuna and Rukawa stopped on their tracks.  
  
"Oh no, not again?" Yuna whispered looking down the ground.  
  
"Hurry, through the exit!" The man shouted running to the exit.  
  
Yuna turned towards the exit and saw the ceiling crumpling down the exit path. Feeling a hard shove from behind, Yuna was pushed towards the exit- she fell hard on the floor face down. When she looked up again, she realized that she had already gone through the exit but Rukawa however was still inside. Yuna eyes widened with shock as she watched the ceiling crumpling down the exit path, blocking Rukawa in the building, Yuna then reached an arm out towards him.  
  
"RUKAWAAAAAA!" She screamed.

* * *

I know, I know another cliffy, and everyone is waiting to throw rotten fruits at me!!!! Gomen gomen bowbow!!!!!! Anyways, I will put up the next chapter on tomorrow or in two days time. I won't let everyone wait for long!!!!  
  
The next chapter will be the final chapter!!!! Thank you mina for supporting me all the way!!!! Your reviews really got me going!!!!! 


	31. Chapter 31

_The final chapter of Miss Match. But before proceeding to the chapter. I wanna thank those who had reviewed for the previous chapter..._

_**Joys: **Thank you so much for your reviews and all the time supporting me :)_

_**Emberlion:** It was pretty hard work but I enjoy writing so it doesn't matter how hard it was. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_**Kiku:** Hehe, Well I think you will enjoy the final chapter._

_**Digital Lavender:** Thanks! Yes, I know it was a rush in the ending. So I was thinking of a sequel. More details about it at the end of the chapter._

_**Kae:** Glad to know you like this chapter._

_**LacrimasArgentum:** Hehehe, pretty predictable right. Anyways I hope u like the ending._

**__**

**Chapter 31**  
  
"Iya!" Yuna screamed running over to the fallen ceiling, which had totally blocked up the exit way. "Iya... this can't be happening!"  
  
"Miss, we have to get out of here," The man said.  
  
"We have to get him out of there!" Yuna said panicking.  
  
"My tools are not sufficient enough to drill through that blockage, we have to leave here to others to help." The man explained. "Hurry we have to leave here now."  
  
"I'm not leaving without him!" Yuna shouted angrily kneeling down.  
  
"You have too!" The man said impatiently lifting her up over his shoulders. "Sumimesen for my rudeness."  
  
"Put me down!" Yuna cried looking at the exit. "We have to get him out of there!" She felt like crying but there were no tears in her eyes and the man carried her out the building.  
  
Yuna was in the state of shock when she reached outside with the man, he put her down next to an ambulance and very friendly looking nurse came to take a look at her. She had only a few scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. She sat there numbly, staring blankly ahead as the nurse washed her wounds. She didn't even realize when someone called her.  
  
"Yuna, Yuna!" Sendoh cried running to her, he was so glad that she was alright.  
  
Yuna looked up slowly and saw Sendoh coming up to her.  
  
"Yuna, are you alright?" Sendoh asked worriedly looking at her daze expression. "You must be still in shock to be trap in there like that."  
  
When Sendoh said the word trap, she stood up and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Rukawa! He is still inside!" Yuna exclaimed anxiously. "We have to get him out of there!"  
  
"Rukawa?" Sendoh looked down at Yuna's apprehensive face stunned. "Rukawa is here, in this hotel?"  
  
"Rukawa, he is still inside!" Yuna said again looking really desperate now. She loosened her grip on Sendoh's shirt and sank down again closing her face with her hands. "We were so close on getting out together!"  
  
"Don't worry the rescue team will find him." Sendoh said reassuringly sitting down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "He will be alright."  
  
Yuna stared down the floor sadly, she couldn't imagine of another broken promise. One was enough- she couldn't take it anymore if there was another. She couldn't bear to think all the people she cared about have to leave her. She stared at the crumpled building hoping that Rukawa would be alright.  
  
Hours went by, as Yuna waited. Sendoh had asked her to take a rest at his hotel but she refused to leave the place. She watched one victim after another saved but Rukawa was not one of them. She gripped her skirt tightly and watched on anxiously. As more hours passed by and it was soon day break, and Rukawa still didn't appear Yuna begin to feel frantic. Rukawa had to be alright, she kept thinking to herself bending her head looking down the ground. Even Sendoh had fallen asleep leaning his head on his knees.  
  
As the sun began to rise, Yuna looked up sadly again towards the exit where the rescue team emerged. This time with them was a very familiar tall boy, with dark hair come into sight as the morning shone down on him. Yuna held her hand up over her eyes trying to see who it was. Slowly she stood up her eyes widened as she saw Rukawa walking out not wounded though slightly scratched and some bruises.  
  
"Rukawa..." Yuna whispered walking to him slowly not believing her eyes.  
  
Rukawa turned towards Yuna's direction and caught sight of her. He saw that she was standing next to a slumbering figure which was unmistakably Sendoh. Yuna was staring at him, as she walked to him slowly and then broke into a run as she reached both her arms up towards him. Tears that never appeared for the whole night emerged as she ran towards Rukawa. She was happy beyond words to see him coming out the building.  
  
Rukawa was surprised to see Yuna running to him. It was a most beautiful sight he had seen after being trapped in the building for the whole night. Yuna hugged him tightly when she reached him, like she will never let him go.  
  
"I thought I won't be seeing you again!" Yuna whispered. "Never, leave me alone like this again. Never..."  
  
Rukawa lifted his arms up slowly hugging her in returned. A small smiled appeared on his lips.  
  
"No more..." Yuna whispered. "No more deaths..."  
  
"I won't leave you..." Rukawa said softly. "I made a promise remember..."  
  
Yuna looked up at him, and saw him smiling down at her. Slowly she smiled in returned. Rukawa gently wiped her tears away from her face. Never had anyone cried for him before, and he was touched.  
  
Sendoh looked up slowly and realized Yuna wasn't around anymore. He stood up and looked everywhere. Not far of he saw, Yuna and Rukawa together. He sighed with relieved and smiled softly to see Yuna so happy. It was the first time ever since he had met Yuna- he had never seen Yuna this happy before.

* * *

**Back in Kanagawa end of the school year...**  
  
Shohoku High basketball ball team was having a celebration after being the second best in the IH matches. The basketball hall was filled with students congratulating Miyagi who was the captain of the team. Yuna watched the placed with a small smile on her face. The place was so packed she couldn't even see Rukawa any where. Sighing, she turned around and left the hall. She looked up the dark sky when she was outside the building. It had been almost three years since she knew Rukawa and he had become one of the best players around in high school.  
  
He was really good in the IH matches- she had gone to watch every single match he was in. He had caught many universities couches' attentions not only that, many girls' attentions as well. She looked down the ground with a smirk on her face. The more girls he attract the more trouble comes to her. She could always remember how those girls had chase after her to force her into one of the cheerleading outfit. Slowly she walked on leaving the school building. She knew that she don't belong in that party. It was the basketball players' party anyway. She had no idea why she came, one Rukawa will be swarmed by a thousand of girls trying to get his attention and second they will murder her for even stepping close to the gym.  
  
Rukawa looked around for Yuna and found her coming into in through on of the entrance door at the other side of the hall. She was looking around the crowd for a moment before she turned around and to leave again. Slightly surprised that she left in such a hurry, Rukawa tried to push his way through the crowd to get to the door but was stopped by a mop of girls. Looking down at them slightly perturbed he looked up again, hoping Yuna would come in again but she didn't return.  
  
Yuna that tomboy what the hell is she thinking about? Rukawa thought angrily.  
  
Walking down the dimly lit sidewalk Yuna made her way home alone. As she passed by the little park, couldn't stop herself she entered the park and sank down on one of the swings. Swinging slowly she stared on the ground wonderingly. After what she had went through she had finally prove herself that she can take care of Tendoshi Judo Training Hall and it was also because Rukawa had always been there for her. She sighed and looked up the sky again. If only Yuki was around, he would be so proud of her and happy to see how well she had turned out to be as a girl.  
  
Yuna smiled, remembering how Yuki always teased her saying no boys would want to be with her if she continued to be a tomboy. Now she wondered if that was true. She came back to her senses when she heard someone cleared his throat. Yuna turned to look and saw Rukawa standing at the edge of the park. Yuna stood up slowly, and inclined her head  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Yuna asked. "They will be looking for their star player very soon."  
  
"I told you to come." Rukawa said in his uncaring voice.  
  
"Well, it was so crowded and it was the basketball players' celebration." Yuna said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter if I didn't go."  
  
"You are sure a tomboy!" Rukawa said slightly furious.  
  
"What about you?" Yuna snapped. "Hentai!"  
  
They glared at each other for a moment before Yuna broke into a smile and started laughing. Rukawa also started to smile slightly looking at her.  
  
"It matters to me." Rukawa said softly.  
  
Yuna looked at him smiling softly. "Sumimesen... I left in such a hurry. I couldn't find you so..."  
  
Rukawa walked into the park towards her. Slowly he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him gently. Yuna looked up at him slightly surprised as he embraced her and leaned down towards her, kissing her on her lips. Slowly Yuna closed her eyes, kissing him in returned.  
  
**The End**

* * *

_Alright, as everyone had read that it was pretty last minute that I wrote something about Rukawa's background and how he quarreled with his father. Everything seemed not solved at that part yet. _

_Another thing was Yuna doesn't know that Rukawa comes from a rich family. How will she react when she found out about it and how will she feel knowing that Rukawa had been keeping this bit of information from her._

_Then Sendoh seemed to have given up on Yuna very willingly. Did he actually did or he still couldn't forget Yuna?_

_So the sequel of Miss Match..._

_**Miss Match Again!!!!** I don't know when I will put it up but I will try to put it up as soon as possible... please R&R.... tell me what you think about the sequel. Reviews always keep me going. So remember REVIEW!!!! Thank you so much._


End file.
